


The Wolverine and The Avatar

by StoneWeaponX



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Marvel (Comics), Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneWeaponX/pseuds/StoneWeaponX
Summary: what if there was a wolverine based character from X-Men Evolution who was 19 in the Avatar? well that's just what My "OC" is. how will he do with the equalist Amon and metal benders and will there be a romantic interest with him and Korra will he help Team Avatar or will he side with the equalist for Amon's equality. read and find out .ps this is my first story so take it easy R&R-this was my first ever story made. they were all posted on Fanfiction.net and i met this site and decided to post here as well XD i hope everyone enjoys my stories ill be making more in the future





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I only own the laptop that I wrote on. Whenever you see the "*" that means an outside sound mainly when Lao's claws shoot out. Lao is a wolverine based OC in the Avatar Legend of Korra universe this takes place during the first season

Chapter one: amnesia

Who am I, I...and why can't I remember. It was only a few days ago that I woke up in torn clothes and coated in mud in the middle of a destroyed little town. The stench of blood was strong in the air while the houses were destroyed and unknown bodies lay still…lifeless. The only clue I have to all of this are these two tags around my neck one that says "Lao" and another that says "Wolverine" whatever the hell that means. And why can't I remember what happened to me or this little town.

I've been wondering the woods for days heading north. Why north I have no clue it just feels like there is a large city over them mountains, almost as if I can smell civilization. The closer I get the stronger the smells of the intoxicating food vendors in the air were almost getting too much to bear. While wiping the drool out of the corner of my mouth the smells of succulent food was swiftly over powered by a strong odor of fancy perfumes mixed with strong over bearing colognes "Hmph" I Grunted and spitted at the ground with disgust just by judging by smells of their "fancy" or "top of the line" fragrances I could just tell that they're stuck up.

At last overcoming the finale mountain I could finally see the massive city jam-packed with buildings swarming with men dressed in sharp suits, woman in beautiful dresses strutting down the street like a feline on the prowl, while orphaned children ran barefooted across the city sneakily pickpocketing those who are less aware. But the biggest eye catcher was a colossus statue of a bald boy on a little island surrounded by water holding a staff dressed in monk clothing. But the most distinctive feature was that he had and arrow that seemed to begin on his forehead that continued to the top of his skull and looked as if it continued down his neck… maybe even down his back. Lao cautiously walked down the congested city streets taking in the atmosphere of the vast industries and the beautiful bridge in the city's park that hovered over the crystal clean pond. "ARE YOU TIRED LIVING UNDER THE TRYANNY OF BENDERS? THEN JOIN THE EQUILIST" Lao cringed at the abrupt loud noise "whoever is ranting sure does sound whiny and annoying" Lao said to himself. He begin to searched for the source of the ear shattering noise and found a tiny little man in a dark grey man dress and thick choppy sideburns, standing on a podium behind a poster of a man in an intimidating white mask with a red circle on the middle of his forehead. The little man continued to project his voice through the already loud megaphone bashing the "society of Benders" and "Down with the Oppression". As Lao walked closer to the already growing crowd the skinny man looked over to Lao's direction "YOU THERE, YOUNG MAN. JUDGING BY YOUR ROUGH EXTERIOR YOU HAVE JUST HAD AN ALTERCATION WITH A BENDER AM I RIGHT" "wha-"Lao tried to answer however the tiny man interrupted him "OF COURSE YOU DID. DON'T YOU WANT TO BRING DOWN THE BENDING ASTABLISHMENT" Lao was getting irritated whenever he was asked a question the tiny man child answered him and shoved words and beliefs in his mouth that Lao didn't agree with. Lao pushed his way towards the front of the crowed the tiny man noticed and smiled gleefully thinking that he had won Lao over with his "Persuasive" conversation "YES YOUNG MAN STEP UP AND JOIN AMON AND HIS CONQ-"Lao smacked the megaphone out of the discriminating man and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off of his soap box then pulled him face to face glaring while also growling "GRRRR. First off quit putting words in my mouth. Secondly I don't know who these benders are but I haven't seen any "Bender" do me or anyone else wrong." "YOU " Lao looked behind him to see an out of shaped man in a light grey security uniform running towards him. The megaphone man smiled and spooked to Lao in a smug tone "Welcome to Republic city… Bender lover" Lao trusted his knee into the man's groin "I'll be back for you later" Lao growled and tossed the man to the ground and sprinted towards oncoming traffic and disappeared into the crowd.

Lao spent the rest of the day looking for something to eat however he had no money so he wasn't eating anytime soon, he even an old lady chased him out of her food stand screaming " you have no yuan's then what good are you to me!". Lao spent the night looking for a place to crash, however his ears perked up when he heard a muffled scream for help. He sprinted down the street listening for the source of the scream when he came to an alley. He leaned his body against the wall of a sonography phone shop he peeked over to see three men all dressed in torn pants and silk jackets of different colors holding a pregnant woman dressed in orange monk clothing at knife point. "Listen lady you give us all your money and we tell the equalist to look the other way if not you will not be walking out of here tonight" the leader of the group threatened while pressing the blade against the woman's throat. The sight of this made Lao's blood boil he sped walk toward the gang members "GRR, HEY BUB LET THE LADY GO OR YOU ANSWER TO ME" as soon as the smallest one of the gang members turned around to see where the voice was coming from Lao's fist connected to the bridge of the small members nose instantly shattering it on impact. "WAS THAT ALL YOU GOT LITTLE MAN" Lao taunted as he watched the gang member cover his face and roll around wailing in pain. The largest member quickly tackled Lao and got him in a full nelson lifting him off the ground and bringing him toward the leader who completely forgot about the pregnant woman and swaggered his way towards Lao "what do you think you're doing. Huh! PUNK!?" the man shouted while pressing the blade against Lao's throat "let me guess your some kind of Bender lover huh? Well let me show you what happens to people who get in Amon's way bender or not" with that said he plunge the full length of the blade into the stomach of Lao repeatedly. The pregnant woman shrieked while they drop Lao to the ground and turned their attention towards their intended target. "Your nothing but cowards, all of you" the pregnant woman said in a shaky voice while the remaining gang members walked over to the woman leaving Lao to die. Lao laid their waiting to feel death's cold embrace, but it never came in fact he felt ok. Lao looked up to see the leader of the gang member backhand the woman then an unexplainable rage over came Lao's body followed by the sensation of the skin between his knuckles tearing. Lao slowly began to rise and in a croaky voice he growled "you like picking on people smaller then you? Well I'm smaller…SO PICK ON ME" *SHINK* "AAAARRRRGGHHH" Lao howled in pain when three pairs of razor sharp blades protruded out between Lao's knuckles. Lao lunged towards the man second in charge and impaled the gang member while lifting him above his head and with bone shattering power slammed him back down to the earth. After prying his new found claws out of the large gang member he begin to stalk towards the man with the knife " n-no s…s-tay back I warn you" he pleaded while cowering behind the woman. Lao gently moved aside the pregnant woman and grabbed the man who stabbed him and slammed him against the wall and in a calm voice he stated "now let me show you. What I do. to people who cross me" he raised his fist and slowly his three claws slide out stopping just inches from his throat. He sniffed the air the smell of urine was strong even without his enhanced senses. He smirked and let his claws slide back into his knuckles dropping the man letting him wallow in his filth. He walked over to the pregnant woman and in a calm soothing voice "excuse me ma'am are you ok? Do you need to sit?" the pregnant woman snapped out of her traumatized state and addressed the young man in a rather surprising calm and friendly tone "I'm fine thank you…umm what exactly is your name young man ?" Lao chuckled to himself to be honest he didn't know what his real name was then he glanced down at his tags around his neck and read it aloud "Lao… my name is Lao". The pregnant woman raised an eyebrow at the young man's queer behavior "well my name is Pema and me, my husband, and my other three children live at air Temple Island next to the huge statue of Aang" " oh you mean the bald kid with the staff and the arrow running down his back right?" Lao interrupted Pema in which she gave him a strange look as if he grew another head and begin talking "uhhh yeeaah that one" Pema chuckled "judging by your appearance I'd say you don't have a place to stay do you" Lao looked down his clothes and realized his slightly torn dirty white t- shirt and stained muddy light blue jean pants with scuffed old brown boots" now taking his apparel in consideration he realized how much he looked like a common bum" uhhh ha yeah I'd guess you'd say that" "well come with me back to air temple island my husband would like to reward you" the reward didn't really intrigue Lao but in good conscience he couldn't let Pema walk home alone not after what just happened" Ok Pema lets go to air temple island"

During the whole ferry ride to Air Temple Island Lao observed his hands studying his new found abilities. He rubbed his fingers over where he was recently stabbed expecting to feel stab wounds when he only felt his bare skin. Lao tried helping Pema up the steps only to have her deny him "I appreciate the help but I'm not an old woman I'm just pregnant" she said while taking the lead up the steps. Finally reaching the front door of the temple a tall bald man with a beard dressed in the same orange monk clothes even having the similar blue arrows running down the back of his head was waiting at the top of the hill looking agitated and anxious. As soon as he saw Pema he zoomed down the steps almost as if he was gliding through the air and took Pema in a strong embrace. "Oh thank the spirits you're ok. I was so worried. Are you hurt?" the bald man sputtered while Pema returned his embrace "I'm fine Tenzin". Lao smiled seeing the compassion the old man named "Tenzin" had towards his obvious wife " well I wouldn't be fine but thanks to this young man he saved me from three equalist gang members" Pema stated breaking the silence. After Tenzin was informed what happened his face turned a shade of white as if he had seen a ghost " THIS IS WHY I TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE ISLAND WITH OUT AN ESCORT WOMAN" Tenzin blurted. Lao couldn't help but chuckle he knew he wasn't mad at Pema he was just worried. Tenzin looked aside from his wife and laid eyes on Lao and noticed his dingy cloths and rather rough exterior, while walking towards Lao Pema pulled him aside and whispered something in his ears Lao studied his facial expression but couldn't guess what he was thinking. Tenzin walked toward the young man stopping just a few feet in front of him " so my wife informs me that you helped her in her time of need" Lao nodded his head in agreement something about this man was intimidating either from his tall stature or his stern facial features " your wife said something about a reward but look I'm not interested in it, I only came here to make sure she got home safe ok so don't worry about it alright bub" Tenzin raised an eyebrow to say he was shocked was an understatement. He placed his hand on Lao shoulder "young man you have saved my wife and went out of your way to make sure she got back home safely. Then you refuse any type of reward" Tenzin pulls the young man into a bear hug practically lifting him off the ground. Dropping him back down to earth "my wife also informed me that you have no place to stay am I right?" Lao complied in agreement "Then please stay with us as long as you like it's the least we can do to repay you" Lao stood there and weighed the options "I don't know Tenzin I don't want to be a burden to your family"" please you'd be no burden at all" inserted Tenzin. With that Lao smiled "well if you say so bub I'll try and not be an inconvenience "Lao bowed and gave his thanks "splendid please follow me I'll show you to your room and tomorrow I'll introduce you to my children… You should get some rest you'll need all your strength if you're going to meet them" Tenzin said in a rather soul sucking voice "come on Tenzin how bad can they be they're just kids" chimed Lao. Pema and Tenzin shared a look and began laughing hysterically in which Lao ignored. After whipping a tear from her eye Pema looked at Lao's clothes "you do have more clothes then that right?" Emma questioned. Lao looked at his attire and completely forgot how ridiculous he looked "no ma'am I don't" "Then tomorrow I'll send you and Tenzin to get you some new clothes think of it as a thank you for saving my life" Lao couldn't argue with that he was practically wearing a ripped shirt and mud stained jeans "yes ma'am" Lao said in a defeated tone. Tenzin looked over his shoulder and smiled thanking the spirits that there was some one goodhearted enough to step out of their way to help someone in need "welcome to Air temple island Lao"

Living on Air Temple Island was interesting for Lao to say the least. Lao has stayed at the island for four weeks and noticed that Tenzin was really serious practically all the time. Pema for a pregnant woman worked to the bone taking care of the house and the kids and actually enjoyed it. The three children on the other hand they're a different story, Jinora was always reading and actually kind of pleasant to be around. She loved talking about her recent discoveries from her archive of books however Lao didn't mind but at times it was an inconvenience but he mustard through it especially when she lit up with a bright smile when she had someone with her to discuss her books. Meelo was strange to say the least. For the first week He would always catch Meelo staring at him with a mischievous grin it was until the middle of the second week of his stay that Meelo took his plan to action. As soon as Lao let his guard down and was resting underneath a tree Meelo summand an air scooter and silently hovered towards Lao. When he was a few feet from him he sneakily tiptoed to Lao and when he was inches away from Lao's face he summand all of his air bending strength to the center of his chest and release what he had built up in Lao's face "BBRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP" the sheer strength and force of Meelo's burp blew Lao threw the tree and had him rolling down the hill. Lao covered his nose for dear life his enhanced senses made Meelo's burp smell a thousand times worse than normal. Lao rolled around the ground while Meelo was holding his stomach laughing so loud that he didn't notice that Lao had already got up and was after Meelo "IM GONNA GET YOU YOU LITTLE SHRIMP" Lao screamed while chasing Meelo all over the Air Temple Island never able to catch him. Ikki was a hyper individual. Her mouth can out run the fastest Sato mobile out there. Ikki always had a question for Lao "what's it like not knowing who you are? What's it like being able to heal? How does it feel having claws in your hands? Do they hurt when they pop out? Huh do they? Do they? Do they? DO THEY? Lao was always bombarded with questions like these when he was around Ikki. To most people they may come off as annoying at times and Lao would agree however he didn't have the heart to say no to them. Whenever he would see there smiles he couldn't help but feel this warmth in his chest no matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings Pema and Tenzin started to notice this and begin discussing this with each other.

During the end of the fifth week Tenzin asked to speak to Lao outside of the house in the middle of the training ground at the end of breakfast. After everyone finished their breakfast Lao helped Pema with the dishes and went to change out of his nightwear to his regular clothes that Tenzin bought for Lao. Stepping outside of the house he took in the sea air something that he always looked forward to in the morning it was the perk of living on an island. Looking down at his new attire he smiled at his new clothes which consist of dark brown work boots, dark blue jeans with a black leather belt, and a plain black t-shirt. Lao pulled out his metal tags that were hidden by his shirt and walked towards the training ground wondering what was so important that he needed to talk to him in private. Once he met Tenzin they both took a seat on the ground looking towards the city "how long have you stayed with us Lao?" Tenzin questioned which caught Lao off guard. Expecting that he had overstayed his welcome Lao prepared himself for the worse and answered his question after taking a deep breathe " five weeks Tenzin. Why do you ask?" Tenzin then stood up "I've notice how much you have fit in with our little family Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora enjoy your company and said that they enjoy having a "big brother" around the house" Lao was shocked at what he said "did they really say that?" Lao questioned "of course, that is why Pema and I have been discussing about a proposal we want to ask you" Lao raised an eyebrow "you're not gonna get on one knee now are you Tenzin? I mean I'm flattered but I don't go that way you know" Tenzin placed his hand on his face and shook his head "…noo. Me and Pema wanted to make your stay more permanent" Lao stood up to face him "we want you to permanently join our family Lao" Lao tried to hide his emotions but a small smile across his lips betrayed him "I am honored Tenzin. I thought you were gonna kick me out for overstaying my welcome or something" Tenzin looked almost insulated at the suggestion "no of course not Lao. In fact we were all hoping you'd say yes" Lao tilted his head "We? It's only us two out here" Tenzin turned Lao around to face Pema and all three children looking at him smiling ear to ear. Pema walked towards Lao and gave him a motherly hug "I am so happy that you decided to stay with us Lao" Lao didn't care what people said right now his tough demeanor went right out the window as he returned her embrace. Pema wiped a tear from her eye while Tenzin put his hand both on Lao's and Pema's shoulder "Meelo, Ikki, Jinora isn't there something you wanted to give Lao" Tenzin mentioned to his children. Meelo ran up to Lao and gave him a card that said thank you for being our big brother while Ikki and Jinora gave Lao a box "you little ankle bitters y'all didn't have to get me a present you know" Jinora laughed at their new nickname "we know but we think you'll like it Lao or wolverine" Lao raised an eyebrow and looked at the box "OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT LAO" Ikki said jumping higher than the last. *Shink* Lao popped out his claws and cut through the gift paper and pop the lid of the box open and pulled out a full length body suit which mainly consisted of the colors of black and orange. The top piece was all black except his chest and shoulders that were orange that ran and slimmed down to his belt forming a V. the pants were all black that came with orange shin guards and matching boots. The gift also came with orange gloves that had metal slots where his claws can easily slide in and out, but the main part of the gift that caught his attention was the mask. The mask only covered the top half revealing the wearers mouth and chin and had white mesh that blocked out the users eyes and had what looked like to be large black fins running along the side of his head almost as if forming horns. "Look guys I appreciate the gift but what is it?" Lao said while raising an eyebrow "it's a superhero costume. Look out bad guys here comes…the Wolverine" Meelo answered "a what? Why did y'all make me a superhero costume?" Lao questioned "Because Lao or wolverine" Pema said while trying to hold in a laugh "when the kids found out that you saved me they started calling you a hero so when we wanted to get you a gift Meelo made an interesting point on how can you be a superhero and don't have a super hero suit so the kids all agreed to make you one, we hope it fits" Lao smirked "I love it guys thank y'all very much. Really" Jinora and Pema smiled while Ikki and Meelo jumped up and down around Lao and Tenzin stroking his beard with a smile across his face. While Pema and the kids walked back inside Lao grabbed his gift and smiled as soon as he was about to walk back inside Tenzin stopped him "there's one more matter I wish to discuss with you Lao" Lao gave him a serious look "what's up" "you said that you don't have any memory of who you were and have been suffering from amnesia" Lao nodded his head confirming Tenzin's information was correct "well my mother is the best water bender healer in all the land if there is anyone that can help you it's her" Lao's interest was immediately peeked " are you serious Tenzin that would be amazing when can we go" Lao said with anticipation in his voice " Pema and the kids and I are actually going tomorrow to visit my mother and to see the new Avatar and her progress at the southern water tribe" Tenzin informed Lao "The Avatar? Like your father Aang right? Able to control all the elements, bring peace and harmony?" Lao questioned. Lao has learned a lot about Benders and the Avatar in the span of five weeks "That's the one Lao if you want you can come along with us to the southern water tribe and maybe my mother can help-"" yes of course I'll start packing immediately" Lao interrupted Tenzin eagerly shaking his hand. "Then its settled you leave with us tomorrow morning" Tenzin proclaimed with that Lao eagerly took off and begin packing up his duffle bag Pema bought for him. The next morning the entire family was up early in the morning Tenzin and Lao carried the sleeping children on to the flying bison next to the sleeping Pema. After getting the remaining bags on to the flying bison they took of heading to the southern water tribe "You may want to take this advantage to get some rest Lao it's a long flight" Tenzin yelled over the rushing winds. Lao nodded his head in agreement and headed towards the back were all the bags were tied down. Leaning against the luggage for support and crossing his arms he slowly started to drift off into sleep.

Lao started to see a dark laboratory with needles and surgical equipment laying on a stand next to an operation table he was strapped into. He begins struggling to break the harness that was restraining him to the table. The more he struggled the more he began panicking, especially when a voice over the intercom frightened the life out of him "you may begin Doctor" the dark sinister voice commanded. Then a doctor dressed in an all-white robe slipped on some latex gloves and with an equal sinister voice he complied "with pleasure" while sticking a needle in his arm injecting him with some drug making him pass out in a few moments. Lao's body jumped looking pale in the face, he saw that he was back on the flying bison with Tenzin and his family. Breathing rather heavy he placed his hand over his chest feeling his heart pounding out of his chest "what the hell was that. Was that supposed to be me in the lab table" Lao thought to himself while placing his hand on his throbbing head. Pema noticed this and quietly scooted towards Lao "must have been a crazy dream huh?" Pema asked Lao "you have no idea Pema" Lao stated while rubbing his head "want to talk about it?" Lao appreciated Pema's kindness but he didn't even truly understand what happened in his dream he was filled with too much fear to think straight. "Maybe another time Pema but not right now… Thank you though" Pema shrugged her shoulders and reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small box "here I want you to use this for tonight when we meet with Tenzin's mother and the Avatar" Lao raised his eyebrow while opening a box to see a facial hair trimmer. "Umm is there something you want to tell me Pema?" Lao joked "well you look a little bit scruffy" Pema quipped. With that Lao ran his hand through the rough beard that started to form. Lao began to laugh "yeah but why tonight were just having dinner with Tenzin's mom and the Avatar nothing special or high class" Pema crossed her arms "look you're going to be eating with the young Avatar and she's single and you're obviously single" "HEY" Lao interrupted "And you're not gonna make a good impression when you look scruffy and rough around the edges. And besides, who knows maybe both you and the Avatar will hit it off good" Pema said winking and nudging Lao with her elbow. Lao immediately went red in the face. "WH-what the. ARE YOU TRYING TO SET ME UP PEMA" Lao stated while flushed in the face. "Well duh. I think you'll really like the young Avatar" Pema argued while crossing her arms "so as soon as we land I want you to rush to the restroom and take care of your beard." Lao just looked off into the distance hopping she would drop it however when her hand connected with the back of his skull he was poorly mistaken "OWW, DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL" "DON'T YOU WHAT THE HELL ME LAO. As soon as we land you will make yourself look proper to Tenzin's mom and especially to the young avatar. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME LAO" Pema ordered with her finger in Lao's face "OWW DAMN OK YOU WIN" Lao said while rubbing the back of his head. Pema smiled with her victory "good because we're almost there so get ready" Pema stated while scooting back to the front. Lao remained behind leaning against their luggage thinking how crazy Pema is to do something like this.

Finally reaching their destination Tenzin landed the flying bison in front of what looked like to be a prison or military compound. Watchtowers surround every corner of the compound and two guarding each side of the entrance gate. There were dozens of guards guarding the entire perimeter of the compound. In one word to sum up the entire compound it was intimidating. They circled around the compound "ARE WE THERE WE THERE WE THERE YET. IT LOOKS LIKE WERE THERE. THIS PLACE LOOKS VERY FAMILIAR. ARE WE ARE WE" restated Ikki jumping up in her seat. "Yes Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are… FINALLY here. Tenzin deflated in an exhausted tone while Meelo chewed on top of his head. The kids jumped of the resting bison summoning their air scooters following Tenzin to meet their grandmother. While Lao watched Tenzin greet his mother he noticed a young woman standing behind Tenzin's mother. She wore a dark blue parka jacket with some kind of animal pelt around her waist with matching dark snow pants and light brown fur boots. She had beautiful almond skin with flowing brown hair that was put in a ponytail. Lao was lost in her cyan blue eyes it felt as if he was looking in the ocean its self he was absolutely speechless. Pema smirked when she caught Lao's expression "I knew that you would like her. Now hurry up rush inside and shave before she sees you" she said while patting Lao on the shoulder and moving to slide down to join her husband. Lao regained his composure and went to grab his bags. "But you were supposed to teach me air bending" Korra pouted "I'm sorry Korra somethings come up" Korra looked at the bison when a young man caught her attention. He wore light brown worker boots with light blue jeans and a white T-shirt underneath a button up flannel. To top off his attire he wore a dark brown leather jacket with dark orange trim around the bottom of his jacket and three of the same dark orange perpendicular stripes across his arms. There was a manly look to him especially with his rough looking beard and mid-length dark brown hair. Lao tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder and vault off the sleeping bison Korra's gazed instantly changed to a death glare towards the young man. She shifted her attention toward Tenzin now frowning "it's because of HIM isn't it. What is he your new student or something?" Korra assumed with frustration behind her tone. "ILL SHOW YOU THAT IM BETTER THEN HIM. WATCH ME" Bellowed Korra as she water bend a boulder size snow ball towards Lao connecting dead center of his chest sending Lao flying fifteen ft. across the field. Lao tumbled and rolled for what felt like five minutes standing back up in a daze all he saw was the obviously pissed Avatar sprinting towards him shooting her fist in front of her blasting a what would be devastating fire ball. "What the hell did I do to piss her off? I didn't even say anything" Lao thought to himself as he dodges the incoming fire projectile. While rolling out of the way Lao simultaneously grabs a handful of snow and chucks it in the Avatar's face blinding and immobilizing her. While Korra wiped the snow out of her face Lao took the advantage of the opportunity and pinned her arms against the sleeping bison "GRRR, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. I HAVENT EVEN SAID HELLO OR ANYTHING" Growled Lao to which Korra replied by biting down on his neck as hard as she could. "ARRGHGRRR" Lao howled in pain and he did what first came to mind. Lao also bit down on her neck not letting go of his grip or his bite and neither was Korra, Pema rushed to cover the kids eyes while Tenzin grew red in the face and flew towards both of them and air blasted Lao ten feet away from Korra. "THATS ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU. KORRA ILL EXPLAIN WHY I CAN'T TRAIN YOU TONIGHT. AND LAO…. I expected better out of you." Tenzin scorned both of them. Lao sat there in the snow dumbfounded "HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT. SHE ATTACKED ME" Lao sprang up from the ground defending himself. Tenzin ignored his bickering and walked his mother and children inside the compound Korra followed behind Tenzin giving Lao a furious gaze. "GRR THAT BIT-"Pema cut of Lao giving him a glare of her own "WHAT. You know I didn't do nothin" Lao defended himself "NOTHING!? Look I knew you like her and I wanted you to make a good impression but I didn't think you were gonna pin her and already try making out with her…that's pretty bold of you" scolded Pema. Lao immediately felt his face heat up "MAKE OUT!? AS IF. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK A CHOMP OUT OF ME" Lao argued pointing to where the Avatar bit him. Pema raised an eyebrow "really? So you're telling me you weren't gawking over her when we landed? Or you weren't imagining kissing her when your lips were just inches away when you pinned her?" Pema Teased watching Lao growing redder in the face with each accusation. "Grr, I don't need to take this" Lao growled in defeat he quickly started walking away, however he stopped after a few paces and turned around to look at Pema "I don't even know the girl's name" Lao said trying to hide his curiosity to the Avatar. Pema smirked knowing full well he was interested in the young Avatar "Korra. Her name is Korra" Pema stated while folding her arms "I still say you should shave before tonight" Pema joked "I'll think about it Pema"

Lao looked at himself in the mirror rinsing off his face. He shaved his upper lip and trimmed down the facial hair on his cheeks and shaved his chin however he left some facial hair running from his sideburns down to the side of his cheeks and to the corners of his chin leaving a gap so they didn't touch or connect. "Damn. I sure do look good" Lao mused to himself. He had a meeting with Tenzin's mother. Maybe. Just maybe. He might get some answers to who he is and where he came from. Walking through the compound he meet Tenzin's mother at the medical bay in the compound. "Hello young man my name is katara. And my son has told me all about you and your issue with amnesia" greeted Katara. Lao bowed in front of the old woman "Hello master Katara my name is Lao… at least that's what I think it is" Lao greeted while showing her his tags. "Greetings Lao, please lie down and relax while I do my best to unlock your memories" Katara motioned him to lie down so she can attempt to heal his mind using water bending. "Do you think this would work Katara? Can you really restore my memories?" uttered Lao. he was anxious and excited thinking that he was finally going to get some answers. "It's hard to say young man. everyone's mind is different it's a fifty-fifty shot and if press to hard I could damage your brain" Katara stated while concentrating her water bending while her palms rested on the temples of Lao's head. It felt forever to Lao waiting to hear something anything he wanted answers, Katara exhaled "I'm sorry Lao I tried. If I pushed any further I would completely shatter your mind overwhelming your psyche" Lao sat up feeling defeated as if he was out of options to figure out his past. Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "give it time Lao, I believe your memories will start coming back. you just need to be patient and give your mind time to recollect the lost memories" Lao nodded in agreement however as soon as he sat up Katara stop him with a serious look in her eyes "There is a favor I must ask of you Lao please hear me out" Lao raised an eyebrow "sure go ahead shoot. What's the favor" questioned Lao " I know at the dinner they're gonna tell Korra that she can't continue her avatar training and I raised her since she was a little girl so I know she isn't gonna take no for an answer and most likely she is going to find a way to sneak her way to start her training… Please Lao I'm begging you talk my son Tenzin into letting her stay so he could teach her and also for you to look after her. She is going to be in a new environment with no one to connect with and you're around her age so please try to connect with her and watch out for her." Lao was shocked "that's….one hellava big request Katara…I can talk to Tenzin and talk him into letting her stay however connecting with Korra on the other hand… it's just…she's a pain in the ass. I wasn't even here for five minute and she already attacked me" Katara smiled at Lao's childish behavior it almost reminded her of her brother Sokka but also saw the seriousness in him like fire lord Zuko. "Pema told me that you… have an attraction to Korra. Am I Right?" Lao felt his face went red at the accusation Katara stated and immediately looked in the other direction. Katara chuckled at his behavior "because from what I saw in Korra's eyes when she saw you… she is also attracted to you" with that said Katara left him in his shocked state silently laughing to herself instantly bringing back memories of her and Aang.

Lao walked down the halls of the compound heading for the dinner when he finally found his way the only people attending the dinner were Tenzin, Korra, and three members of the white lotus. As soon as he walked inside the dining hall everyone's eyes went directly on him and especially Korra's signature death stare "ha-ha, am I late to the party?" Lao chuckled nervously. Tenzin sighed "take a seat over by the other table Lao" Tenzin commanded while pointing to the table adjacent to their own. Growling at the humiliation of being treated like a child he plopped down at the designated table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand waiting for their conversation to be over. However he felt Korra's murderous gaze burning holes in his skull and when he finally looked up in her direction she stuck out her tongue making fun at his expense. Lao began growling but decided to be more mature so he smiled towards her witch caught her off guard and then very politely gave Korra the middle finger. The look of disgust ran over her face and she immediately started ignoring him "Hmph… that worked out nicely"

Lao tried to ignore their conversation but sure enough to Katara's prediction Korra proposed that she travel and stay with Tenzin on Air Temple Island "Absolutely not" Proclaimed one of the White lotus members while simultaneously slamming his hand down against the table making everyone's plates jump "the city is far too dangerous with random thugs and gang members running around you would be at risk living at air temple Island. So no we won't allow it" continued the slightly overweight man "Whoa whoa take it easy there stumpy. Air Temple Island ain't all that bad ok" Stated Lao which caused everyone to immediately stare at the young man "and why should I even bother listening to a feeble young man like you" slurred the white lotus member. Lao raised an eyebrow "Because I just so happen to be a resident at Air Temple Island and its nothing but safe there" "I'm sorry but the words from a sheltered immature brat who doesn't know his place doesn't have the right to state their opinion in this matter. So please be a good little boy and sit at the kids table like Tenzin instructed you" everyone watch in shocked at how the white lotus member seemed to put Lao in his place. Lao stood up and slowly walked towards the white lotus member "Listen here baldy when you talked about how dangerous republic city is that's true and you're looking at the most dangerous man who lives there" Korra snickered when she heard Lao call himself a dangerous man "Pssh, yeah ri-" *SHINK* Korra thought was immediately lost when she witnessed three razor sharp claws spring out of Lao's knuckles. Lao kept walking towards the white lotus member amused by the fear in the grown man's eyes "And you're lucky I'm on your side because I would've gutted you by now" Lao smiled as he watched the sweat run down the white lotus member's head. Now leaning over the table Lao placed his claws underneath the now shaking man's chin poking at his soft tissue "I can vouch for Tenzin and Air Temple Island. Korra. Will. Be .SAFE." growled Lao as he slammed his claws through the table piercing the White lotus member's dumplings on his plate. Lao grinned when he saw the old man flinch he pulled out his claws from the table taking three of his dumplings and gave the man a disgusted look "WHAT!? It looks like you could lose the weight". While Lao leaned back munching on the dumplings Korra starred in amazement "How did he do that? Is he some kind of metal bender? And most importantly did he just stand up for… me?" While Lao finished the last dumpling the White lotus member shoot up out of his seat furious "MASTER TENZIN YOU MAKE SURE YOU KEEP YOUR…THING UNDER CONTROL OR ON A LEASH" Commanded the white lotus member and just when Tenzin was about to Trash out at him for his disrespect Lao beat him to it "GRRRR, Up yours fatty" Lao spat while two of his claws shot back in his knuckles leaving the middle claw to send a message to the old man. Walking towards the door to exit the dinner hall Tenzin shot up "where are you going Lao" questioned Tenzin "LET HIM GO. MAYBE IF WERE LUCKY HE'LL GET MAULED BY A WILD POLAR BEAR DOG" bellowed the frightened white lotus member. Korra was outraged by how this man treated Lao. First he insulted him in front of everyone then he tries to belittle him by calling Lao a "Thing" now to top it all off he just wished that he would get mauled by a Polar Bear Dog. Korra sprang out of her seat ready to tell this man off, However before Tenzin or Korra could retort Lao responded to Tenzin's question "I'm going out for a smoke" Lao stated while pulling out a cigar from his jacket pocket leaving everyone inside as he stepped into the harsh cold winds of the night outside. Stepping outside he walked towards what looked like to be stables for animal though they were completely empty. Leaning his back against a pillar Lao reached in his pocket to pull out a lighter. It wasn't anything fancy just a plain old bronze generic lighter with a few dents and scrapes. Placing the cigar in his mouth he cupped his hands in order to shield the lighter from the harsh winds while trying to ignite a flame. After a few tries he cursed to himself and mumbled "Damn thing, Piece of crap never works when I want it to" Just as soon as he was about to give up and go back inside a scorching fireball flew just inches from his face and landing in the snow. Looking to where the fireball landed he shifted his eyes to the now lit cigar "there you go tough guy" Lao turned his head to his left and saw the Avatar leaning her shoulder against one of the stables facing him with her hand placed on her hip. Lao frowned "oh great what is it now, I already have enough to think about and now she has to come and say something" Lao thought to himself. That is until the unthinkable happened before his eyes "Look I'm sorry for what I did this morning" Apologized Korra. Lao was shocked that he heard her apologize "Look it's alright ok" sighed Lao, Korra continued "and I wanted to thank you for standing up for me. It means a-""stop right there" Hushed Lao while blowing smoke rings while taking the cigar out of his mouth and holding it between two fingers. "I didn't stand up for YOU. I didn't like it when that fat bastard talked down about Air Temple Island in front of Tenzin something had to be said. So no I didn't stand up for you ok" argued Lao putting the cigar back in his mouth sucking in smoke. Korra glared her signature death stare at Lao burning holes into the side of his skull. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS. I SHOULDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZED TO YOU" screamed Korra as she stormed off then with a flick of her wrist the snow on the ground in front of Lao jumped up and collided with his face instantly putting out his cigar. Lao growled and whipped the snow off of his face and watched Korra storm inside back to the compound. Shaking his head he took the now soaked cigar and flicked it towards the snow "….Damn…That was my last cigar" complained Lao as he kicked a pile of snow and walked towards the compound himself.

As soon as Lao walked inside the compound he felt a small feminine hand collide to the back of his skull. "OWW" yelled Lao while simultaneously turning around to face the offender ready to deal them a world of hurt however when all he saw was a very pissed off Pema he cursed himself and thought what did he do wrong now. "Lao... do you mind telling me...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Scorned Pema like she would to a toddler "WHAT WAS WHAT?" "YOU PRACTILLY HAD KORRA WHERE YOU WANTED HER…And you just blew it" Pema angrily explained while poking Lao in the chest. "HEY! YOU WEREN'T THERE…wait a minute…how do you-WHERE YOU SPYING ON US" Lao yelled at the top of his lungs "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LAO, and I had to. After I heard you get in the argument with the White Lotus and stormed off Korra had a look of concern and when she got up to leave I cut her off by the door to ask where she was going. And she told me" "I need to apologize and thank him I just don't know his name. I mean they've mentioned it but I wasn't really paying attention" admitted Korra slightly embarrassed." I told her your name and pointed her to your direction only to have her storming back a few minutes later telling me how much of a jerk you were…and jerk is putting it mildly compared to how she explained it" After Pema explained the entire situation to Lao he just stood there feeling awful. "she went out of her way to apologize to me but I was to pissed off by that fat ass and I acted…well…like an ass" Lao gently placed his hands on Pema shoulders "Pema please. Tell me. Where did Korra go?" Pema with a confused looked questioned Lao "…down to the stables on the other side of the compound…why do you ask?" "Because as much as it pains me to say it…I need to make this right and apologize" Lao admitted in a defeated sigh. Pema gleamed with joy "Finally your making sense… well don't waste your time talking to me go do what you got to do…oh and this time try not to make out with her like you did this morning" "I WASN'T…GRR whatever" Defended Lao walking past Pema while slightly blushing. "The fact that you're mad means it's true" teased Pema as she watch Lao walk off growling in defeat.

Hiking through the shin high snow Lao muscled his way to the stables on the opposite side of the compound thinking to himself "why is she so stubborn. I didn't even do anything and she attacks me the first time I see her…that crazy woman…that crazy…beautiful woman with her flowing silky hair and stunning cyan eyes," Lao had only met her and yet she had such an impact on him. She was strong and passionate and for her to admit that she was wrong made him respect her that much more. Lao immediately chase those thoughts out of his mind when he finally reached the stables. He looked into each stable to find nothing until he reached the middle stall and saw that there were stairs that led down to a secret kennel he instantly caught the enticing scent of Korra. She smelled of sweet lavender that instantly put him at ease. Shaking his head as he slowly descended down the stairs "stop thinking about her like this. Yes she is beautiful but she is so-""HE IS SO STUBBORN NAGA" Lao was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Korra arguing with someone named naga. He stealthy tiptoed down the stairs his body hugging the wall. He stopped when he got to the last step, poking his head slightly pass the wall he caught a glimpse of a giant polar bear dog "YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE THIS GUY NAGA HE IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS" Korra complained to the giant white polar bear dog "ME! She's calling me an ass she is the one who is being difficult" Lao complained to himself while he remain eavesdropping on Korra's conversation with herself "he just so rude and a smartass…well the smartass isn't that bad…when he told off that white lotus member his face went so red I thought he was going to bust a blood vessel or something" laughed Korra to herself and even Lao chuckled silently to himself "it was fun putting that fat jerk in his place especially when I showed him my claws and scared the piss out of him". Korra sits down against the body Naga still thinking aloud "well to be perfectly honest he is kind of…handsome" Korra uttered to Naga while twirling her hair with her finger. Lao felt his face slightly heat up while smiling to himself "your damn right I'm handsome" Lao's hand shot over his mouth as the words unintentionally slipped from his lips. Fear shot up spine "oh please for the love of… tell me she didn't hear me" Lao thought to himself "WHO'S THERE" Korra spat "Crap" Lao cursed at himself. Lao stepped out from around the corner revealing himself. Korra slightly blushed also frowning at him "what are you doing and where you spying on me?" questioned Korra while crossing her arms studying Lao "he sure does look good-STOP IT KORRA…get a hold of yourself" Lao snapped Korra out of her thought when he began to speak "Look… I wanted to apologize"-"WHAT" Korra's jaw dropped she wasn't expecting him to apologize Lao didn't seem like the type to admit he was wrong from what she has seen he just growls and walks away "what I did was wrong…you went out of your way to apologize to me and I acted" "Like an ass" Korra interrupted placing her hands on her hips and giving him a smug look. Lao slowly began Growling but he reminded himself why he was here "Yeah…like an ass. I was still upset from that fat ass and I took it out on you unfortunately" Lao stepped closer which made Naga slightly territorial and he began growling "is that what I sound like?" Lao thought to himself "its ok Naga" Korra cooed easing Naga's nerves Lao continued walking towards Korra then he stopped a few feet in front of her. Korra couldn't look away from his facial features his facial hair and stone cold look that made him look intimidating, however it was his soft brown eyes that betrayed him it was as if they gave Korra a sense of security and warmth. He was rugged, rude and even acted a bit like an animal but something drew Korra in she wanted to know more about this young man there was a mystery to him and maybe just maybe even an overlooked soft side. Lao drew her attention when he extended his hand "What do you say Avatar. Water under the Bridge?" Korra tried to give a stern look but she couldn't help but chuckle and playfully roll her eyes "sure thing" she smiled reaching for his hand. Lao noticed how soft her hand felt while simultaneously Korra felt his rough and calloused hand. "We never really got to properly introduce each other my name is Lao" Lao informed while letting go of her hand. Korra couldn't help but smile she knew that they both new each other's name even though they didn't tell each other "My names Korra" "Korra huh? That's a pretty name" Lao charmingly complimented Korra felt a slight blush come across her face "Thanks. Oh and this lovable fur ball is named Naga. Say hi girl" Naga raised her head and got up from laying on her bed made of pelts and walked towards Lao sniffing him up and down for any threats as soon as Naga was comfortable she gave him a wet sloppy lick up his face "ackh. urghh. It got in my mouth" Lao spitted in disgust while Korra held her stomach crying in laughter "that means she likes you" Korra giggled while wiping a tear from her eye. Looking at Lao's saliva covered face made her realize that maybe he wasn't that bad. "Come on lets go get you a wet towel so you can clean up your face" Korra giggled as she grabbed his arm to lead him back outside "wow. He has some muscle" Korra thought to himself. They both walked side by side to the outside walking back to the compound.

As soon as they walked back into the compound Korra left to snatch a wet towel and tossed it towards Lao wiping his face clean of saliva. After Lao finish wiping his face he looked at Korra knowing she was thinking of something "what seems to be on your mind" asked Lao. Korra looked up and debated whether or not she should tell him "I'm just…thinking how I can get Tenzin to train me. The white Lotus won't let me leave this prison and Tenzin can't stay" Lao could practically see the wheels turning in her head. He shook his head thinking to himself "that old hag was right she is gonna somehow sneak her way to republic city" Lao gently placed his hand on Korra's making her stiffen just a bit then she eventually loosen up also feeling a blush creep up on her "look I know you'll find a way so get some rest and you'll come up with an idea" Lao suggested standing up. Korra also stood up both of them standing there in awkward silence wondering what to do next they both secretly didn't want to leave Korra decided to break the silence "so… your leaving with Tenzin tomorrow right?" "Yeah, so I'd better go get some rest to wake up early to take off with them" Lao answered. They both slowly started walking away until Lao turned around and uttered "goodnight darlin" then left to his guest room while Korra remained in place feeling her face burn bright red. A large smile came across her face as she walked back to her room not being able to stop thinking about the young man. While Lao walked back to his room he also couldn't help but think of the young Avatar until he bumped into Pema. "So how did it go?" Pema questioned smiling ear to ear. "uhhh. It went good. I apologized she accepted and that was it" deadpanned Lao hoping not to reveal too much to Pema "ohh really?...well make sure to tell Korra goodbye when we leave tomorrow ok…darlin" Pema wink as she teased Lao walking past him "GRR C'MON. ARE YOU SERIOUS PEMA" shouted Lao as she ignored him.

Early in the morning Lao was helping Tenzin pack up there bags while Pema rested with the children on top of the flying bison while katara stood by them. As soon as Lao placed the last bag on the flying Bison he noticed a feminine figure ridding a giant white Polar Bear dog towards them. Lao smiled secretly he wanted her to say goodbye before they left and he was going to tell her goodbye but noticed she was fast asleep. "Looks like you have a visitor" Pema whispered making Lao jump slightly he turned around to see a smiling Pema she motioned him towards Korra in which he nodded to comply. Jumping off the bison he walked towards Katara giving Tenzin a motherly hug after breaking his mother's embrace he walked towards Lao placing his hand on his shoulder slightly smiling and giving him a pat on the shoulder and walked towards the bison. Katara smiled and gave him a hug "remember take care of her. Please" reminded Katara "I will ma'am" she smiled placing a soft hand on his cheek and stepping back watching Korra rush towards them on her Polar Bear dog. Coming to a sudden halt stopping a few feet from Lao and Katara jumping off of Naga Lao noticed she looked a little pissed "ahh crap, what did I do now" Lao thought to himself. Korra stomped towards him angrily pouting her lips "where you gonna leave without saying goodbye to m-naga" Korra spat while correcting herself in the nic of time. Lao smiled to himself and walked over and scratch behind Naga's ear watching her leg start shaking "of course not. I actually went to say goodbye to you first but I saw you were fast asleep. I didn't want to wake you" Lao said softly looking at Korra and he could have sworn he thought he saw her smile for a second. "Sure you did" Korra joked as she walked towards Lao "I guess this is the last time we're going to see each other" Korra said sounding slightly sad. Lao chuckled "I think we're going to see each other real soon. Sooner than you think darlin" Korra couldn't help but smile. Lao turned his back towards her and walked to the flying bison "try not to do anything stupid ok" shouted Lao over his shoulder "and there he goes ruining the moment" Korra thought to herself as she water bend a snowball hurling it towards his head making full contact to the back of his head "and quit being an ass" Korra yelled towards him. Lao wiped the back of his head and smiled "I can't promise that Korra" chuckled Lao "then I can't promise not to do anything "Stupid"" Korra shouted while crossing her arms. Hoping back on the flying bison Lao sat towards the luggage getting a clear view of Korra and Katara. right before the flying bison was about to take off Korra stuck out her tongue making Lao slightly smile so he showed her the same kindness *SHINK*Lao's middle claw popped out sending Korra a clear message as the flying bison took off in the wind "YOUR SUCH AN ASS" Shouted Korra as she watch them disappear and as soon as she was sure that they were gone a small smile came across her lips.

Still looking out towards the now barely visible compound Lao stroked his facial hair smiling and secretly hoping that Katara is right and that she will do something stupid and somehow end up at Republic city. As soon as he turned around he saw both a smirking Pema and Tenzin "ah crap…they're not gonna let this go now" Lao thought to himself as he ignored their stares and whispers. Lao noticed the sleeping children he agreed he should get some rest before they wake up. Lao leaned against the luggage and closed his eyes getting ready for dome rest "BBRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP" Lao's eyes immediately shot open while the noise woke him up and the excruciating smell assaulted his already enhance senses "IM GONNA GET YOU YOU LITTLE SHRIMP" roared Lao while covering his nose rolling around feeling queasy

HELLO EVERYBODY this is my first story I hope y'all like it and I welcome all criticisms please it really helps and tell me what you would like to hear in the future this is a very unique crossover and in my story wolverine is named Lao instead of Logan just so he could fit in a little more and he is around 19 and Korra is 17. I'm gonna try to go through all of season one and mainly fallow Lao and Korra.

Just in case y'all are interested I'm from San Antonio TX and the reason why I mention it is because it's hard to write a story when you have a southern accent ill be in the middle of writing and realize what I wrote wouldn't make that much sense so I go "AH SHIT" then I have to re-write my southern tone out of the story so I tried my best and I hope I didn't make any slip ups the only time I use my southern accent in this story is when Lao would speak I thought it would fit in helping him seem rugged. I am currently working on chapter two and three and I will post chapter two next week which will most likely be on Friday 9/18 but if I finish early ill post it early and please if I get something wrong or miss a major detail let me know or if you have an interesting idea tell me ill love to hear it and I might put it in the story well I gots to go I really hope y'all like my first story and if you have any questions be free to ask thank y'all :D Oh before I forget if anyone is interested in this story let me know if y'all want to see any other mutants in this story like a special appearance from a certain "merc with a mouth" someone give me ideas I'll give y'all shoutouts in the next chapter thanks for your help Peace out XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and I gave everyone special thanks at the end of the chapter kind of like the credits at the end of movies I hope you enjoy this chapter guys

Chapter two: Trouble in Republic City

While Korra stood there in the snow she watches the young man slowly disappear into the distance unaware of the smile across her face that is until Katara nudge her with her elbow startling Korra "he's cute" Katara stated bluntly "MASTER KATARA" Korra yelled slightly embarrassed "what I'm just saying, if I never met Aang and if I was your age…" Katara trailed on only for Korra to interrupt with her covering her ears chattering nonsense "lalaalaLALAA. I'm not listening" Korra panicked while speed walking back to her polar bear dog. "What I'm just saying Korra. If your not to careful someone else will snatch him up" Katara teased as she watch Korra ride off on naga back to the compound. Looking back to the sky "he tries to be hard and rude but deep down he's just like you Aang sweet and kind" Katara thought while one tear streamed down her cheek.

When Tenzin's family and Lao finally got back to Air Temple Island Lao carried the sleeping children off the Flying Bison and into their rooms tucking them in their beds. Before he walked out of their room he looked back at the peaceful slumbering children off in their personal dreamland. Lao smiled and whispered goodnight before he shut their door walking back outside he noticed a very groggy Tenzin helping his wife off the flying bison and heading to the house. Lao picked up his bag and made it back to his room he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a box. He grinned when he pulled out his super suit "those damn kids are crazy…ah hell ill give that hero business a shot" Lao thought to himself as he suited up.

Lao stepped outside into the chill of the night while he admired his suit "damn this thing makes me look intimidating while showing off my muscles. Shoot I'm gonna have to beat girls off with a stick…I like it" Lao joked to himself while he continued down the steps "Glad to see that the suit fits you Lao" slightly jumping Lao turned around to see both Tenzin and Pema standing side by side "I..I thought y'all where asleep" questioned Lao. "We live with three children. We hardly get any sleep" Tenzin said in a spirit crushing tone "We know what your about to do and we just want to say-""Please be careful" Pema stated cutting off Tenzin "C'mon guys ill be fine. I have a healing factor after all" Lao smiled while he pulled on his mask "I'll be back by mornin" Lao shouted over his shoulder while he continued walking down the steps. Tenzin placed a comforting hand on Pema's shoulder "he will be fine Pema. Now let's get you into bed" whispered Tenzin soothing Pema's nerves.

Lao ran from rooftop to rooftop until he came to a sudden halt sniffing the air the stench of blood, death, and…what seems to be the stink of a rabid animal. He shifted his direction and fallowing his scent took off in a full sprint "there is no telling what this wild animal could do if it had the chance" Lao spoke to himself slightly afraid of the possibility. Lao peered over a building studying an alley way. At first Lao believed his scent might have been wrong however, just as he was about to leave a stocky teen about his height with slick jet black hair with a single curl that dangled in front of his forehead came running out of the darkness with fear in his eyes. The teen tripped and fell face first on the pavement of the street, the teen rolled over his light green shirt and grey pants covered in blood "wh-who are you…and what do you want from me" the teen stuttered in a petrified voice. "What I want? Well I was hoping you benders would put up more of a fight, I do enjoy a good hunt… however you punks disappointed me. As for who I am…well I go by many names but my favorite has to be…Sabretooth" The man called Sabretooth glared showing his fangs while his claws grew out at the tip of his fingers. "he seems familiar…his scent is familiar…" Lao snapped out of his thoughts and leapt of the building landing right in front of the shaking teen. Lao slowly raised up growling at sabretooth "Back off bub. Unless you want this to get nasty" Lao threatened while studying Sabretooth. He stood a good foot taller then Lao and he wore dark steel toe biker boots with pitch black pants that had a metallic skull as a belt buckle. He also wore a dark trench coat that had minor tears all around his arms, underneath his coat he sported a slightly dingy dark brown T-shirt. His physique was monstrous compared to Lao and the shaky teen, Sabretooth's long dirty blonde hair draped over his shoulders and he had two fangs on his upper teeth that where easily visible which made him all the more intimidating. "Ahh. I was wondering where you ran off to runt" Sabretooth stated. Lao was uneasy with the smell of death that seemed to loom over Sabretooth with his sinister glare…almost as if he was death himself. "What's the matter runt…sabretooth caught your tongue? You would have lunge at me by now." "Don't worry bub. I was just distracted by your ugly mug" Lao growled as he got in his fighting stance *SHINK* "ooh shiny" Sabretooth joked as he took of on all fours sprinting while snarling at Lao like a wolf. Lao was speared to the floor by Sabretooth's speed and force "what's the matter runt. I thought*smack* you'd*crack* put up*pop* more of a fight*crack*" insulted sabretooth while he held Lao's head against the floor with one hand and with the other he repeatedly slammed his fist into Lao's face "why can't I move? Why am I so afraid… who is this guy?" Lao thought to himself as he struggled under the weight of Sabretooth. The next thing Lao noticed was a barrage of rocks soaring and pummeling into sabretooth's skull "ARRRRGH YOU LITTLE BENDING PUNK" Sabretooth howled at the stocky teen who was shaking in his fighting stance "I...is that all you g..Got? Cause y...Your not so tuff…Sabrekitty" The teen taunted. Sabretooth roared popping out his fangs and claws unintentionally getting distracted "NOW'S MY CHANCE" Lao shouted to himself. Lao summoned all of his strength to overcome his fear and with all of his might he plunge his claws into the ribs of Sabretooth "AAAAARRRRRGGHHHH" Lao snarled while Sabretooth's mouth gasps open. Lao slowly got up while raising Sabretooth from the ground staring into his eyes in which Sabretooth just smiled "very good "Wolverine"…*Shink* Well keep in touch…little brother" Whispered sabretooth as he slowly preyed Lao's claws from his ribcage while simultaneously thrusting his boot into the center of Lao's chest sending him flying back into the teen. When Lao scrambled back up to face Sabretooth it was too late he was already gone "owww" Lao spun around to see the teen laying on the ground rubbing the back of his head "oh shi- hey man you alright?" Lao uttered quickly jogging to help the teen up "Yeah I'm fine. Are you some kind of metal bender? And what's with the goofy costume?" the teen questioned "THE COSTUME IS NOT GOOFY" growled Lao making the teen stiffen in fear "Look…my name is Wolverine what's yours" sighed Lao "Wolverine?...that's a Terri-…I mean awesome name" the teen corrected himself rubbing the back of his neck. Lao raised his eyebrow underneath his mask *Cough*"My name is Bolin, the handsome and charming earth bender of the extraordinary fire ferrets" Bolin stated while flexing his muscles "Well "Bolin" id hurry and get back home to mommy and daddy before they worry where your at ok" Lao joked. Bolin grew quiet while a look of sadness took over his face "I…I never knew my parents. They died a few years after I was born" Lao felt the pain in Bolin's voice and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Hey. Look I'm sorry… I didn't know, however they did raise a good kid. You could have run away when that brute was beating my face in, but you stood up, man up, and hurled rocks at him. Your parents raised one hellava brave kid" Bolin whipped his watery eyes and gave Lao a smile that seemed like it came from Meelo himself "sooo… do you have a place to stay?" questioned Lao as he took his hand off of Bolin's shoulder. "Yeah I live with my brother at the pro bending arena" Bolin pointed to the obvious gold building in the middle of the city "oh good well you better get on your way then" Lao uttered while he began to walk away "Hey, Wait!" shouted Bolin. Lao turned around to see Bolin jogging towards him "Do you want to… I don't know take a tour of the Arena?... I'm not asking you to come along because I'm scared. I thought it would be a good reward, for you know…saving me" just before Lao was about to answer a mouse scurried out of the alley and between Bolin's legs. Bolin squealed and jump into the arms of Lao, both of them shared a look and in an instant they roared into laughter

Lao fallowed Bolin up the steps to the upper parts of the Arena finally reaching what looked like to be an awkwardly small studio apartment "HELLOOO. ANYONE HOME?" Bolin shouted looking around the kitchen. All of a sudden a very tall, lean and good looking teen came running around the corner clenching an old rundown red scarf "BOLIN? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" The teen yelled while pulling in Bolin into a sibling embrace "WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?...DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM" the teen shifted his attention from his brother to Lao threatening him by summoning fire from his palm "WHOA WHOA WAIT. Mako its ok. This guy saved me from this gigantic man-beast who slaughtered half the triple threat triad. The killer thought I was apart of there group and chased me across the city and just as he was about to kill me Wolverine jumped in and kick the dudes butt" Bolin explained while standing between Mako and Lao with his arms spread out wide and eyes clenched shut "Wolverine? What kind of stupid name is that?" Spat Mako as he smothered the flame in his palm. Lao aggressively walked towards Mako "DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUT SIDE PRETTY BOY *SHINK*" Growled Lao as his claws popped out in front of Mako's face. Mako remained calm and both of his hands were engulfed in flames "I appreciate your help I really do. I just don't trust someone who hides behind a mask" Lao's claws slowly slid back in his hand while simultaneously Mako's flames extinguished "how do I know I can trust you" Questioned Lao "because if we planned to do something Bolin would have already knocked you out by now" Lao slowly turned his head and peeked over his shoulder growling at Bolin which made Bolin shoot his hands up in the air shaking both his hands and head. Lao sighed "I hate to admit it but I guess your right… and if you do try anything I can easily gut the both of you like a fish" Lao's hand ran up his face slowly taking off his mask and revealing his identity. Mako's eyes were wide open in shock "he about our age… I thought he was a cop or something" thought Mako while Bolin leaned over the counter trying to sneak a peek. "My name is Lao. I'm nineteen years old. And I am the Wolverine" the two brother stared in shock that someone around there age was capable of such skill and power. "Lao… thank you for saving my little brother Bolin and…sorry" Mako murmured while extending his hand in front of Lao. Lao studied Mako making sure this wasn't some ruse "Don't sweat it bub" uttered Lao in a croaky tone while shaking Mako's hand giving his hand a firm squeeze. "Sooo. Who wants a drink?" Bolin questioned holding a jug of milk, just before Lao was gonna answer a red ferret scurried up his leg, wrap around his neck, gave Lao a few licks on his cheek and leaped towards the counter crawling up Bolin's arm "What the hell is that thing" asked Lao as he raised his eyebrow. "This little adorable fur ball of joy and happiness is named Pabu" Bolin chuckled while Pabu's whiskers brushed against his ear. "Thanks maybe next time Bolin I actually have to head back. Maybe ill try to make a pro-bending game. I did hear y'all on the radio once" Lao stated while heading down the steps "OH REALLY. YOU'RE A FAN" Bolin squealed in an overexcited tone "uhhh… no. I was actually rooting for the other team" Lao answered slightly laughing rubbing the back of his neck. Bolin frowned "ahh come on dude. Why did you have to tease with my emotions like that" All three teens laughed at each other

Lao stayed out the rest of the night stopping muggings, jumpings, random acts of vandalism, and equalist kidnapping attempts however Lao was still unclear about their motives. Lao rested on top of a bank building looking out towards the harbor dangling his legs over the edge of the building smoking his cigar "Damn good for a first night id say. And can that Sabretooth guy really be my brother… why couldn't I move… as soon as I got face to face with him I lost the ability to move which almost got me killed. If he did kill me Pema would find away to get to the spirit world and she'd kick my ass and kill me again" Lao joked to himself. Lao looked out to see a cargo ship bringing in the latest goods. Studying the satomobile insignia on the side of the ship "Maybe I should invest in a satomobile…or better yet a satomotor bike" Lao said to himself while he stood up. he watched the hatch of the door to the ship lower down and a enormous white Polar Bear Dog zoomed past the dock workers and disappeared into the buildings and the congested streets. Lao's jaw dropped at the sudden excitement " .Way. She actually found a way to get here" Lao couldn't help but burst into a hysterical laughter as he tossed the cigar off the building. "ahh man this is gonna be fun" exhaled Lao sarcastically

Lao caught the ferry and was able to get back to the island at around noon. He made his way up the steps until he noticed a furious Tenzin storming out of the house "Yo, Tenzin wait up" Lao shouted as he took of into a run towards the steaming Air nomad "where's the fire Tenzin?" Lao questioned catching up with Tenzin "ITS KORRA. SHE SOME HOW FOUND A WAY TO GET TO REPUBLIC CITY AND NOW SHE IS ARRESTED" Tenzin sputtered pacing back and forth "As soon as I get her out I'm gonna ship her back to the southern water tribe" "Tenzin hold on" Lao interrupted stepping in front of Tenzin "Look Katara wanted me to convince you in letting Korra stay here… Your mother wanted you to train her here on Air Temple Island" "DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS" Tenzin instantly interjected. "Look ill think about it but now I really need to go to the police department and get her out first" Exhaled Tenzin as he boarded a ferry and took off to the police station.

Korra leaned against the ship looking out towards the city as it glowed beautifully in the dark. Korra rested her chin on the palm of her hand in deep thought "is Tenzin really going to send me back…why won't he train me? And Lao… I was hoping I could see him a couple of more times really get to know him. Katara is right he is something" A smile grew across her lips thinking of Lao she even let out a small chuckle when the thought of her teasing him again popped in her mind. "Listen Korra" Tenzin pronounced snapping Korra out of her day dream causing her to face him "Your right Korra. I've done my best to protect my father's legacy in maintaining the safety of Republic City but it's like you said. The city needs the Avatar" Korra glowed with happiness while hugging Tenzin lifting him off the ground "just make sure you keep the vigilantism on the down low ok. Lin Biefong also informs me of the vigilante called "The Wolverine" ruining her city and blames me for his actions" Informed Tenzin. "The Wolverine?" Korra questioned raising her eyebrow "Its Lao, That's his hero name. The kids even made him a super suit" Tenzin answered sounding exhausted from today's events. Korra broke into a fit of laughter "Lao a hero? As if. He isn't the friendliest or approachable type so I find it hard to believe that he can be a hero" Korra explained to Tenzin while trying to stifle her laughter.

When both Tenzin and Korra docked on Air Temple they were greeted by Pema and the kids. The kids bombarded Korra with hugs while Tenzin walked over to Pema. "Pema can you show Korra where she will be staying…I'm going to go lay down" Tenzin exhaled while he slumped up the steps. "Korra fallow me and ill show you where you'll be staying ok" Pema stated while she lead Korra inside their home. Walking down the corridor Pema presented Korra her new room "And here is your room make yourself nice and cozy, the bathroom is right across the room." Korra walked into her room placing her bag on the bed while Naga lay next to the bed on the ground. "Umm Pema… Where is Lao?" inquired Korra while she pretended not to be interested. Pema smirked knowing full well that Korra had it bad for Lao "He's out doing his hero thing he should be home soon he didn't want to be out to late…almost as if he was expecting someone to come over and he didn't want to miss him or HER" Pema teased sending Korra a wink while she headed out the door "oh before I forget. Lao's room is right next door. Just incase your interested" winked Pema as she exited the room. Korra felt her face blush and her eye twitch "THAT'S IT ME AND PEMA NEED TO SERIOUSLY HAVE A TALK… after I see Lao" Korra thought to herself as she walked out of her room heading outside.

Korra stepped outside and saw someone in a orange and black skin tight suit walking up the steps "there is no way that is Lao" thought Korra as she eyed the man walk up the steps. When Lao reached the top he took of his mask and realized a young woman was standing outside of the house. A large smile came across Lao's face "thank you Tenzin…I know how difficult she can be" Lao thought to himself while he continued walking towards Korra. Korra studied Lao's body "I knew he was muscular but WHOA… was he working out since he was a baby? His chest is wide and solid going down to his slim waist almost forming a V. his arms are huge and with his mask with their soulless white eyes he looks intimidating" thought Korra as she watch him walk closer however once he took off his mask and when she saw hi soft brown eyes the intimidation flew out the window and was replaced with warmth and security. Korra crossed her arms as Lao stood in front of her she couldn't fight it. She had to smile. "I told you we would see each other soon" quipped Lao "how did you know that?" Korra jokingly asked "must have been a lucky guess… I thought I told you not to do anything stupid when I left" Korra's happy expression was instantly replaced with rage "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Korra shouted with venom in her voice. "it means. You were here for only one afternoon and you were arrested… That's pretty stupid if you ask me" Lao joked with a smirk was visible on his face. Korra grabbed Lao by the collar of his super suit and pulled him in close that her nose brushed against his and in a seductive voice Korra whispered in Lao's ear her lips brushing against Lao's ear sending chills up his spine "And…I thought…I told you…TO STOP BEING AN ASS" While Korra shouted her last words she thrusted her knee into Lao's groin. Lao fell over while he coughs up a lung and Korra stormed back to her room "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAS TO RUIN THE MOMENT" Korra shouted in her mind. "GRRR WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KORRA" Shouted Lao as he slowly regained his composure. Unknown to them Pema was watching everything from the garden with Jinora "I thought you said they like each other mother?" questioned Jinora as she flinched when Lao was delivered a cheap shot between his legs. "They do sweetie. They just don't know it yet, they're to busy fighting their feelings they're practically blind and don't even notice how much they drool over one another" Pema informed Jinora as she placed a hand on her shoulder "well I once read in a book that opposites attract and that when adolescents really like each other they tend to be stubborn with each other and some even like when they get in a conflict. But they're teenagers, they can't act like little kids can they?" Jinora asked while scratching her head. "Love makes us do stupid things sweetie. You'll probably be in there shoes soon enough" Pema answered in a sarcastic tone. "now lets let those love birds cool off Jinora" Pema stated smiling from ear to ear.

Hey every body I hope y'all like chapter 2. I just wanted to give a special thanks to neverending000 for helping me big time with some ideas and I got a list of upcoming mutants that are going to make an appearance. And a special thanks to Aztec 13, and atom king for giving ideas for the upcoming chapters seriously guys thank you for all of your support and comments your gonna see most of them in the next chapter wich will also come out next week not sure when though probably the weekend. Thanks again guys and like always Read and Review I love hearing y'alls opinions

"HELLO. HELLO. IS THIS THING WORKING…HEY EVERY BODY ITS ME. The Merc with a Mouth, Regenerating Degenerate, the one the only….. Tom cruise. Pssh get the hell outta here. as if that little dweeb could muster up a fingernail of my awesomeness. its me DEADPOOL. Come on did you honestly think someone was gonna write a wolvie fanfic and not put some "DP" in there…..HA Innuendos I lov'em just wanted to let my peeps know that ill be stealing the spotlight from wolvie- like I always do- in the next chapter ;) I was gonna be in this chapter but the author was falling back on his college work so he is gonna focus on that for a few days and he felt like he wasn't able to upload a new chapter this week so he pushed me in the next one. See guys he does care 3 anywho I bets get going I snuck this in when the author went to use the toilet and yes I slipped something in his burrito XD whelp I better get ready for my show stopping performance Peace out you DeadPool fans

-Love yours truly DP ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: realization

Korra plopped down onto her bed drained physically from her first visit at republic city while also drained emotionally thanks to Lao. "Why does that jerk have to ruin everything? It's like we take one step forward then two steps back…not that I care. Honestly me and Lao Pssh as if" Korra argued with herself as she laid in bed slowly drifting off to sleep. "ERR arrghh grrrrr" Korra shot up with frustration written over her face. She turned to face where the noise was coming from, she tiptoed towards the source of the ruckus and placed her ear to the wall that divided her and Lao's room. "what the hell is he doing" bickered Korra in a hushed tone as Lao continued to growl in his room. Korra stormed out of her room and burst into Lao's room ready to rip Lao limb from limb. Lao thrashed in his bed shaking violently while sweat streamed down his forehead dripping off his chin flowing down his bare chest. Korra's rage was instantly replaced with concern as she rushed to Lao's side "LAO! LAO ITS Ok…I'm right here" comforted Korra as she attempted to rock Lao like a baby in order calm his night terror.*SHINK*"RRRAAAAAAAAGHHH" roared Lao as his eyes snapped open as soon as Korra placed her hand on his chest, Lao instantly shot up grabbed Korra by the throat violently slamming her against the wall with fierce strength as his claws came flying towards her head only puncturing the wall adjacent to her face. Korra stared in shock as she looked at the once soft brown eyes that were now replaced with fear and hate, scared to death and afraid to move Korra only whispered not daring to move an inch "Lao…its ok. Its me Korra" whispered Korra as she attempted to calm Lao. Korra looked deep into Lao's eyes and saw the sudden change as they went from animalistic back to their natural soft coffee colored eyes. Korra pushed down her fear "its ok Lao. Your safe" repeated Korra as her hand slowly attempted to reach Lao's face. Then Korra saw something she thought she would never see in a thousands years, Tears started to stream down Lao's face as his claws slowly moved back into his hand. Tenzin rushed down the hall stopping at the door seeing Lao standing in front of Korra as tears streamed down his face "WHATS GOING ON HERE. WHATS WITH ALL THE RUCKUS" demanded Tenzin as he started to make his way to both of the teenagers. Lao rushed towards Tenzin shoving him out of the way as he sprinted down the hall. Shocked by Lao's brute behavior he turned back to ask Korra what happened but then noticed the massive gash on her cheek as blood dripped down her cheek "Korra what happened here, and did Lao do this to you" Questioned Tenzin as he rushed to Korra to examine her injury "I'm fine Tenzin and it wasn't his fault he was having a night terror and I accidently startled him…he didn't mean to" Korra explained as she touched her injury flinching at the stinging sensation. "Go down to the medical bay and have them check that out" ordered Tenzin "what about you? What are you going to do" Korra asked slightly afraid of Tenzin's answer. "I'm going to find Lao and have him explain to me what happened" Stated Tenzin as he walked to the door. Korra ran past him and block the door "Tenzin…Lao didn't do this on purpose he was only scared…please don't punish or send him away for this" begged Korra. Tenzin looked at Korra and noticed her compassion and sincerity in both her voice and expression. Tenzin exhaled as he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her nervous "I am not going to punish him Korra I just want to go see if he is ok" Korra slowly moved aside and watch Tenzin walk down the hall where Lao took off then she walked off in the opposite direction heading to the medical wing of the building.

Lao booked it outside running past the garden, through the shrubs and branches coming to the edge of a cliff looking out towards the ocean. Lao stood barefooted at the edge of the cliff falling down to his knees pulling at his hair as tears came rushing down his cheeks. Tenzin ran outside and caught a glimpse of Lao running towards the cliff, in a instant he summed a gush of wind and soared through all the branches seeing Lao on his knees as he began weeping. Tenzin slowly walked towards Lao "Lao… are you ok?" inquired Tenzin stopping a few feet behind him. "…there was so much screaming in my dream Tenzin…there was only fire and destruction as I saw some monster wreck havoc through a small town…there…was just s-so much screaming and cries for help…and I couldn't do nothin" Lao cried in a shaky voice as Tenzin wrapped his arms around him in a fatherly hug. "Oh spirits…how's Korra is she ok?" Lao sputtered as he spun around with fear in his tone "she is ok Lao she is getting rest" Tenzin lied trying to calm his nervous not knowing how he'd react knowing he caused her any harm. The sky slowly began to drizzle and both Tenzin and Lao made their way back inside the house heading back to their rooms. Lao stopped at his door and looked at Korra's room he needed to know if she was ok. Lao slowly creep towards her door and opened it just enough to sneak a peek. Lao saw Korra sleeping in her bed…safe "thank spirits she's ok…if id hurt her…I don't know what id do" Thought Lao as he made his way back to his room laying down in his slowly drifting back to sleep.

Korra woke up early in the morning for her air bending training, dragging herself out of bed she made her way to the restroom and looked in disgust at her bed head. After freshening up she walked past Lao's room stopping at his door, while being stealthy she slowly poked her head through his door and saw a snoring Lao. "Someone had a rough night" Korra whispered to herself slightly giggling at the sight of Lao who wasn't even covered in his blanket, he wasn't even fully on the bed, his hair was pointed both east and west. "Wow he is the definition of a bad hair day" Korra thought slightly laughing at Lao's appearance. Once Korra left Lao to his deep slumber she strolled her way to the kitchen where she noticed Pema already making breakfast. Pema greeted Korra but immediately noticed the bandage on her cheek "Oh My Spirits Korra what happened to your face" Blurted Pema as she rushed to her side. "oh this, its nothing, Lao kind of got out of hand last night" Informed Korra as she took a sip of her juice. Pema eyes and ears immediately perked up "what exactly where you and Lao doing last night to make him "get out of control" " Pema inquired Korra with a smug look forming across Pema's face. Korra immediately went red in the face after she choked and spat out her juice, once she finished coughing out her lung she glared at Pema still blushing at her accusation "PEMA! We...we didn't do anything if that's what your thinking" Korra uttered as she tried to regain her composure while her blush was still visible. "Well WHATEVER happened I hope you and Lao are ok…you should eat to regain your strength and drink plenty of juice it helps with…soreness" Pema informed Korra as she left the kitchen sending Korra a wink. Korra slammed her head down on the kitchen table as she groaned at her expense.

As the sun beamed through the window hitting Lao directly in his face, Lao slowly rose up from his bed whipping the dried up drool from the corner of his mouth, he slowly got out of bed making his way to the restroom to freshen up. Lao slowly made his way to the kitchen catching Pema washing dishes "morning Lao I saved you a plate it's over there on the table for you" Pema pointed out as she continued to wash dishes. "Thanks Pema… have you seen Korra" "she should be outside with Tenzin practicing…did something happen between you two" Pema questioned while she watched in horror as Lao scarfed down his breakfast. "Yeah...Something" Lao stated as he stood up from the table wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Lao stepped out of the house searching for Korra "I'm not one for apologizing but I almost hurt this girl. Grr…she's still a pain in the ass…" Lao thought to himself until he located Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra meditating in front of Tenzin. As Lao began walking towards Korra he noticed she was wearing the traditional air nomad monk clothing which where very similar to the kids clothing. Lao looked over Korra's figure he couldn't deny she was very attractive with her muscular frame his eyes traveled down lower to her behind admiring its shape he just couldn't pry his eyes away. While Lao kept making his way towards Korra he noticed Korra's hand quickly reach around and scratch at her behind snapping him out of his daydream and making Lao stop abruptly in his tracks "did-did she just scratch her ass…" to most people it may have disgusted them but too Lao it was hilarious to see Korra act in a "un-lady" like manor he fought with everything in his body to hold in his laughter but Tenzin opened one eye to see Lao holding is stomach with one hand and with the other covering his mouth failing to stifle his laughter. "Alright… we will continue our training tomorrow" exhaled Tenzin as he dismissed his children while walking towards Lao "so besides disrupting the avatar's training did you have a reason for coming down here". Korra stood up from her failed attempt to meditate realizing Lao was standing behind her with a huge grin over his face "what the heck is he grinning about" thought Korra as she crossed her arms staring him down, when Lao finally made eye contact with Korra his heart dropped when he noticed the bandage across her cheek and immediately rushed to her cupping her face observing Korra's wound "did…did I do this" questioned Lao in a shaky voice as he struggled confining his emotions "uhhh…yeah but its ok really. Its just a scratch" responded Korra as she shoved Lao's hands away "why is he so close and staring me down with his stupid…soft ….glossy brown eyes. STOP IT KORRA get a grip" Korra thought to herself "SCRATCHS DON'T NEED BANDAGES KORRA NOW LET ME SEE" growled Lao as his hands reached back up to her face. When Lao peeled off Korra's bandage he saw the gash he created and was instantly filled with dread and slowly back away from Korra not looking her in the eye he turned around and began walking to the ferry "Wait Lao hold on" Korra shouted as she summoned a rock wall in front of him.*SHINK* "RRRAAAGGHH" Howled Lao while slashing through the stone wall like butter as he continued making his way to the ferry "you…YOU SONOFA-" shouted Korra as she summoned fire in her palms ready to blast him to cinders "let him go Korra. Lao needs to vent his frustration…believe it or not he feels terrible for hurting you and he needs to clear his mind" spoke Tenzin as he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder while they both watch Lao bored a ferry towards the city "he…Cares?" murmured Korra as she continued to watch Lao board the ferry not knowing the smile slightly began to form.

Lao wondered into the slums of Republic City walking through the wet streets for what felt like hours while the stench of the streets attack Lao's sensitive senses making him nauseous until he saw a huge neon sign that said Bar "what the hell I'm already" Lao reasoned to himself as he stepped in the bar. The first thing to catch Lao's attention was a steel cage in the middle of the bar that had splatters of blood on the floor mat "the sign up sheet to fight is over here on the counter. There's a fifty yuan fee and winner takes the pot simple as that" explained an old man over the counter as he dried one of the glasses. Lao slowly walked to the counter sitting on the stool looking at the registration sheet "you look like shit kid" the old man blurted bluntly as he placed a glass in front of Lao and reached for one of the bottles. "Whiskey no ice" Lao uttered as he continued to stare at the glass, "how old are you kid?" asked the old man as he pulled the bottle raising his eyebrow "I'm nineteen" answered Lao as he exhaled getting up ready to leave "wait now hold on kid. Nineteen is close enough especially since you were honest. Now sit down it looks like you need someone to talk to…hell bartenders are practically the new therapists" the old man joked as he began to pour the whiskey into the glass. "so what seems to be eating at you young man" the old man questioned as he pulled another glass "well…I almost hurt someone…that I kinda care about" answered Lao as he chugged the beverage while the burning sensation flowed down his throat feeling slightly better "let me ask one question boy…this person that you care about…it's a woman isn't it?" the old man grinned as he poured himself a glass a milk and poured Lao another glass of whiskey. Lao nodded as he sipped the beverage "why don't you tell me about her" the old man uttered as he slurped down the milk. "ha this girl…she's a pain in my ass like you wouldn't believe. She is so headstrong she doesn't think before she acts she just does…and she is so stubborn it makes want to pull my hair out. The first time we meet she attacked me then she bit down on my neck." Responded Lao as he downed the last few drops of the whiskey in his glass. "But still…she was the first to apologize to me. and I still remember the first time I met her, her beautiful almond skin with her flowing brown hair… and don't get me started on her eyes, they're breathtaking their as blue as the ocean. Hell they're more beautiful then the ocean itself if you ask me…and when I'm around her I just feel…I don't know how to explain it" Lao explained as he stared at his glass "if you ask me kid. it sounds like your in love" the old man winked as he poured himself another glass of milk. Lao choked on the whiskey coughing as he fought to catch his breath "listen kid let me tell you a story" the old man said as he took Lao's glass of whiskey and replaced it with a new glass and poured Lao a full glass of milk "you see I felt the same way about my wife bonnie… the first time I saw her and how I felt was exactly how you explained it. It took me years to finally understand my feelings and boy let me tell you about the good stuff that happens once you tell her how you feel. It's the first long kiss on the second date that makes you feel like you're walking on air, and then your mama's all worried because ya come home late, then years later when you're ready to propose but you drop the ring in the noddle plate because your hands are shakin so much. And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair, your gonna be eating burnt suppers the whole first year and asking for seconds, Just to keep her from tearing up" the old man's blue eyes went misty as he continued to stare at the glass. Lao starred at the old man then noticed an old picture that was framed up, the old man noticed what Lao was starring at and before Lao could ask The old man answered him "that's my bonnie, that picture was taken about a year after we got married." The old man grew quite then Lao noticed a single tear roll down the old man's cheek "I spent five years drinking…when the cancer took her from me, but I've been sober for three years now because the one thing stronger than the whiskey. Was the sight of her holding my baby girl, and the way she adores the string of pearls that I gave her when our youngest boy married his childhood love. then when her health got worst…I was there holding her hand when the good spirit called her up… then the last words we said to each other was I love you…that's just the good stuff son" when the old man finished with his story he whipped away his single tear and took both of their glasses and began washing them. "Promise me something kid…when you see her… apologize first… then just hold onto her, because you never know when her time in this world is up" the old man stated in a calm and soothing tone as he stood behind the counter throwing his towel over his shoulder. "Thanks old man…I might just do that… how much I owe you?" Lao stated as he reached for his wallet "it's on the house kid. Just make it home to her safe" the old man winked and went to attend his other duties.

Lao continued to walk around the city reaching to the heart of the town and its biggest eyesore the pro bending stadium. "Hey! Lao is that you!?" Lao quickly turned around to where the voice was coming from and noticed a teen with a red rodent resting on his shoulder "hey Bolin how's it going" Lao greeted "pretty good Mako and I are actually getting ready for are pro-bending match tonight… you know if your not busy I can get you V.I.P seats tonight so you can watch my magic" Bolin boasted in a confident tone. Lao pondered on the idea for minutes till he finally gave Bolin an answer "you know what. What the hell lets do it." Lao replied and he was honestly excited to see a pro bending fight "WHOOHOO ALRIGHT. Let's get going" Bolin shouted as he grabbed Lao by the arm and lead the way to the arena.

Korra laid in her bed deep in the middle of the night "what the hell is he doing? Why hasn't he come back yet?" Korra pondered as she quietly peeked through her bedroom window noticing the guards and waiting to seize her opportunity." Screw it I'm tired of waiting I'm going to go look for him, drag him back, then rip him apart" Korra thought to herself filled with frustration but mainly she was worried for Lao. Korra jumped out of the window and as soon as her feet hit the ground she sprinted quietly towards the cliff and dove off into the freezing temperature of the water. When Korra finally emerge from the water she noticed how close she was to the arena then a devilish grin appeared across her face "well since I am here…I might as well catch a pro bending match before I began searching for him" Korra mused to her self as she summoned a tidal wave that threw her through an open window landing perfectly while simultaneously she shook the water of her body instantly drying. Korra strolled down the hall then noticed what looked like to be a training gym which filled Korra with excitement and ran inside the gym looking around in amazement. "HEY. what are you doing here in my gym" shouted an old man with white long hair in a grey training suit "uhhh I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost" lied Korra as she forced a fake smile hoping that it would hope convince him of her lie. "ah the old I have to pee excuse you know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in with out paying I'm taking you to security" bickered the old man and right before he was about to grab Korra and drag her to the authorities "There you are. I've been looking every where for you. It's alright Toza she's with me" Bolin interrupted with a swagger like tone flashing his signature grin "yeah I'm with him" Korra uttered quickly "so you see where together" added Bolin with a sly grin over his face. As soon as Korra heard what Bolin said she instantaneously thought of Lao but immediately pushed those thoughts down "I seriously need to get a grip… I cant really like Lao…well maybe just a little crush" Korra assumed then snapped back to reality "Well not together "together" more like just friends" explained Korra "err I don't care what you two are I got work to do "shouted Toza in a irritated tone as he left them to take care of his duties while Bolin and Korra both took off "seriously thanks for the hand back there" Korra stated in a relived hushed tone "don't sweat it… my name is Bolin earth bender to the mighty fire ferrets" Bolin revealed as he began walking with her "YOUR WITH THE FIRE FERRETS" Korra shouted in a fan girl tone "ah I take it you're a fan huh" predicted Bolin as he ran his hand through his hair "uhhh well you see I was actually rooting for the other team when I first heard of you guys" Korra explained with a grin across her face "aw man seriously that's the second time someone has said that" Bolin deflated in a disappointed tone. "Uhhh where are we going" questioned Korra as she continued to follow Bolin "I thought you would like to have a V.I.P experience" replied Bolin as he opened the V.I.P door. As soon as Korra walked through the door expecting to see no one she saw someone faced behind them with their legs kicked up and a cigar in one hand. "Hey Lao! we have a guest" Bolin shouted as he walked past a very confused Korra. As soon as Lao stood up with the cigar in his mouth and turned around to see a very infuriated Korra "ohh shit" Lao uttered as Korra stormed towards Lao slapping him across the face that sent his cigar flying. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME LAO I-WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK" screamed Korra as she poked Lao in the chest "wait just hold on Korra let me explain" Stated Lao in a surprisingly calm voice "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT *SNIFF SNIFF* UGHH AND YOU REEK OF BOOZE" shouted Korra as she slapped him again. Everything in Lao's body wanted him to lash out but the old man's word ring in his ears over and over again "Korra…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you last night and I'm sorry for leaving…I didn't want you to worry" stated Lao in a calm soothing voice as he rubbed the part of his cheek where she slapped him "Pssh… whatever you didn't hurt me and I wasn't worried" Korra murmured as she crossed her arms and looked down. Lao slowly walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders which made her look into his eyes with a confused look, Lao pulled her close into a embrace hugging her hoping she wouldn't hit him but surprisingly she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. They were both lost in an abyss of emotions which made them feel safe and warm while Bolin starred in shock and amazement at what just had transpired in front of him "I didn't know you two knew each other… and I didn't know you were together" Bolin stated in a shock tone. Lao and Korra instantaneously snapped back to reality which caused both of them to go red in the face. Korra pushed Lao away which caused him to trip over his chair while she tried to hide the blush on her face while Bolin laughed uncontrollably.

After the pro bending match and a little hands on training with Bolin on earth bending both Korra and Lao walked side by side down the street late into the night heading back to air Temple Island. Lao noticed that Korra was slightly shivering due to the night's cool air, she was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and her snow pants with her pelt around her waist. Lao sighed as he took of his leather jacket and wrapped Korra around in its warmth "what are you doing. I don't need your help im fine" Korra protested as she attempted to push away Lao's leather jacket "GRRR quit being so damn stubborn Korra…take the damn jacket before you catch a cold" Lao ordered as Korra slipped her arms through the jacket taking in Lao's musky scent. Lao slowly wrapped his arm around Korra bringing her closer to his side "wh-what are you doing now Lao" questioned Korra as she felt her face flush "uhhh im trying to warm you up your practically freezing" Lao answered as he held her tighter. "You owe me a pack of cigars now, you do no that right" joked Lao as he playfully pushed Korra "oh boo whoo Lao I only wasted two of your disgusting cigars and you had it coming" Korra teased as she bump Lao with her hip. "Hey! they're not cheap you know" Lao playfully whined as he moved closer to Korra's side. Korra looked up at Lao making them both stop in their tracks "Lao…what where you dreaming about last night…it must have been serious" Korra asked while she placed her hand on Lao's cheek. Lao pondered whether or not he should tell her, however before he was about to make a decision Lao sensed something wrong…someone was fallowing them "Korra listen…don't turn around and keep calm…someone is fallowing us…the ferry is right over there by the docks, I want you to get on the boat and leave ill catch up soon ok" Whispered Lao as he observed for any oncoming danger. "NO. TO HELL WITH THAT. WE CAN BOOTH TAKE THEM" Korra shouted as she turned around to stare into the darkness of the night *BANG* a sot rang out in the air as Lao threw Korra aside taking the metal projectile square in the chest " Lao old buddy, Its me DeadPool…I shot you" snickered a voice that came from the darkness. Lao looked down at his chest and noticed the vile that stuck out of his chest while he pulled it out Lao instantly smelled the drug on the tip of the needle making him feel weak. As the man dressed in a skin tight red and black costume with a red mask that had black circles around his soulless white eyes emerged from the darkness holding a bulky device in his hand as he loaded another vile into the contraption "don't worry Lao this is just some goodnight juice now take your medicine and good beddy bye… permanently" DeadPool quipped as he placed the device against Lao's head "this thing here is called a gun which was made by a certain business man but the writer doesn't want me to reveal him yet but don't worry we'll met him soon" Korra stood up and noticed the derange man named DeadPool blabber on as he pressed the barrel of his gun on Lao's temple. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Korra shouted as she hurled a boulder towards DeadPool's face sending him flying across the street "OW MY FACE…I think you chipped my favorite tooth…ohh that's it, it is soo on" Deadpool shouted as he pulled out two katanas "Let me introduce you to my trusty rusty twin Katanas" spat Deadpool as he ran towards Korra dodging her onslaught of fireballs and boulders. *poof* Korra stared in shock as Deadpool disappeared in front of her very eyes *poof* "SHORYUKEN" shouted Deadpool as he reappeared in front of her delivering a devastating uppercut. Korra collapse while Deadpool leaned over her about to plunge his katanas into Korra's chest however Korra countered Deadpool's action by twirling her legs surrounding her area in fire while simultaneously kicking Deadpool's swords out of his hands "AHHH BE CAREFUL THOSE ARE COLLECTABLES" screamed Deadpool as Korra got in her fighting stance not realizing Lao's jacket was slightly singed at the edges. "ah screw this, your lucky the bro code dictates me from killing a fellow bro's girl…but it says nothing about beating the crap out of one" (hey umm its me Deadpool I just want to let you the awesome readers know that the writer and I don't condole abusing women just wanted to make that shout out ok back to the story-DP) Deadpool threatened as he pulled out his pistol. Lao looked up in his blurry vision to see DeadPool slowly walk towards Korra with his gun extended in Korra's direction, Lao summoned all of his strength to stand back up on his feet feeling the world spin as he fought to keep his balance. "HEY BUB… LETS FINISH THIS" Lao roared getting Deadpool's attention "hold on wolvie, don't be jealous ill be right with you after I knock out your bit- OOFF" Deadpool answered over his shoulder but was cutoff when Korra ran towards him and punted Deadpool between his legs "AHHH MY LITTLE DEADPOOLS" cried Deadpool as he rolled around on the ground with his hands between his legs. Korra ran to Lao's side making sure he was ok "you need to leave…NOW…get on the Damn ferry" demanded Lao as he slowly started to return back to his normal self. "NO. WE CAN HANDLE HIM…together" Korra persisted as she held Lao's hand while they booth looked in to each other eyes "Damn it…that old man was right…I am in love with her" thought Lao as he pulled Korra close and threw her on the boat and ordered the captain to take off while he showed him his claws, The Captain agreed as fear ran up his spine when he noticed Lao's claws. "DAMN IT LAO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Korra shouted as she sprang back onto her feet "I cant let you get hurt Korra…don't worry I can handle him" Lao answered as he watched a horrified expression overcome Korra's face *Poof* "BOOONZZAIII" Deadpool screamed as he flew from the sky plunging his sword into Lao's back and threw his chest "ACKHH" Lao coughed as he spitted out blood while falling to his knees looking at the blade that protruded out of his chest. "Its time for a time out Mr." whispered Deadpool while he slowly pulled out his sword from Lao's back and in a downward strike he slashed threw Lao's neck. Korra's heart shattered as she watch Lao's head fall off his shoulder and his body go limp and plummet to the ground, Tears began to pour down Korra's cheek as the ferry quickly speed away watching Lao's lifeless body get smaller the further they got.

When the ferry finally docked at Air Temple Island Korra slowly made her way up the steps feeling weak and sick her eyes burning and glowing red. She pushed through the door to see a very irritated Tenzin and an equally worried Pema waiting "KORRA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS" shouted Tenzin as he stormed towards Korra, however he stopped halfway and took notice at her red eyes and tear stained cheeks in addition to her wearing Lao's leather jacket. "What's the matter? And where is Lao" questioned Tenzin while Pema rushed to her side. As soon as Tenzin mentioned Lao Korra began to bawl in front of both Tenzin and Pema "I-I… im sorry… Tenzin…Pema…Lao is dead. T..t-this guy in a red and black suit came out of no where and ambushed us… Lao tossed me to safety and then…he.. Stab Lao through the chest and chopped of his head as I watch unable to do anything" babbled Korra as tears poured down her cheeks unable to control her emotions she ran past both Tenzin and Pema towards her room. Both Pema and Tenzin stood there in shock, Pema knew Lao can heal fast but there is no way he can take a stab through the chest then have his head chopped off. Pema began to feel the tears building up in her eyes as she rushed outside and silently sobbed to herself until Tenzin rushed after her and pulled her in a embrace as he began comforting her "oh spirits Tenzin… what are we going to tell the kids…he was their older brother" Pema questioned in a panicked tone as tears still flowed down "we will figure something out Pema…at least…Lao is at peace in the spirit world… he will always live in are hearts" Tenzin whispered in Pema's ear as he wiped away Pema's tears placing a tender kiss on his wife's forehead, just as soon as they where about to walk back in a bizarre sound caught their attention *POOF* they turned around to see two figures standing behind them.

(One hour ago)

"Ohhhhhh wolvieeeeee…time to wake uuuuupppp *smack* c'mon stumpy *slap* rise and shine *smack* Up and at 'em *slap*that's how you want to play it…FINE *smack* THAT'S for all the clown jokes *slap* that's for never calling just to say Hi *smack* that's because I get aroused when I slap people haha *slap* that's for all the short hairy people in the world *smack* THAT'S because I feel like it *slap* that's because I like slapping fleshy things with this hand *smack* That's for being in more games, movies, and comics than me *slap* That's for making me Love you *smack* that's for making me Hate you *slap* that's for never taking us to the prom! *smack* that's for always working late *slap* that's for being short *smack* that's for stabbing me in the heart… Literally *slap* That's for being the worst wingman in bro-mance history *smack* you better hook me up with that HOT CAT Asami when we meet ME-OW…Grrllll *slap* that's for being a total douche to Korra when she apologized in the first chapter *smack* AND FINALLY *slap* that's because this whole paragraph was set up just to add one hundred ninety-five words to this chapter *smack*" *SHINK* "RRRRAAAGGHH" Lao roared as he plunge his claws through the head of Deadpool. Lao pushed aside Deadpool's lifeless body and placed his hand on his temple while his head throbbed in agonizing pain "how the hell am I"-"ow…c'mon that is so not cool bro" thought Lao but was interrupted by Deadpool as he pushed himself back on his feet startling Lao. "H-how are you alive…I stabbed you through you skull" questioned Lao in a disbelief tone. "C'mon Wolvie I know you got your memory erased but you have to remember that I also have your healing factor. And it is great by the way, the people who brainwashed and sent me to kill you don't even know how powerful our healing factor is. After I tell them I cut your head off and show them my blood stained sword they'll believe me and think your dead, sooo your welcome Logan" Deadpool explained as he slapped Lao on the back "uhh, the name is Lao… and I guess I can take a sword through the chest and get decapitated" Lao mentioned as he stood back up looking towards Air Temple island. "HA. Sure it is. Anyways I best be going" Deadpool stated as he walked in another direction only to have Lao pull him back by the back of his collar "Listen bub, you owe me. Your gonna teleport me to air temple island…*shinkt* YOU GOT THAT" Lao threatened as he pressed his claws against Deadpool's crotch "WHOA WOLVERINE…take it easy we're friends…alright hold onto the DP express" Yelled Deadpool in a relived tone when Lao remove his claws from Deadpool's family jewels. Lao placed his hand onto Deadpool's shoulder waiting to teleport *poof* *SPLASH* Lao emerged from the water his body in shock due to the freezing temperatures of the water while he shake uncontrollably. Deadpool quickly emerge after Lao "WHOA. THAT'S ONE HELL OF A PICK ME UP WHOHOO" shouted Deadpool only to have Lao's fist connect with his jaw instantly dislocating it "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN YOU IDIOT" shouted Lao as he strangled Deadpool. After Snapping his jaw back in place Deadpool preyed Lao's hands of his throat "easy. Easy. I can't teleport that far, look we're halfway there just wait a few seconds and we'll try again" argued Deadpool as he grabbed Lao's wrist *Poof*

*Poof* Lao and Deadpool teleported in front of Tenzin and Pema dripping as Lao slowly walked towards them "hey why y'all look so gloom…who died" spoked Lao as he slowly walked into the light of the moon revealing himself to Pema and Tenzin. "LAO" shouted both Tenzin and Pema as they ran towards Lao giving him a loving embrace squeezing him so tight that Lao struggled to breath. "AWWW that is sooo sweeeaat" Deadpool squealed. "We thought you were dead…Korra was crying her eyes out when she got here" Pema blubbered as she gave Lao a motherly kiss on the cheek while tears of joy streamed down her cheek. "Korra she is safe right" Lao asked as he tried to fight for air while returning back the embrace to both Pema and Tenzin. "yes she is fine. She is probably asleep by now and you should get some rest as well" informed Tenzin as both Pema and Tenzin released him from their death hug. Deadpool popped in between Lao and Tenzin "hey sorry to interrupt but I better get going…I still have to cash in on your bounty you know…gotta prove that I killed you" winked Deadpool as he flashed his blood stained Katana. *Poof* in an instant Deadpool disappeared in front of Pema and Tenzin's eyes. Everyone starred in shock as the man clad in red and black just magically disappeared in front of them. "Grrr I have a feeling this ain't the last time were gonna see that clown" joked Lao as he walked inside with Tenzin and Pema.

Lao slowly walked down the halls heading to his room re-imagining the look on Korra's face when she witnessed Deadpool thrust his sword through him. Lao slowly opened the door to his room only to witness a sleeping Korra Passed out in his bed clenching his leather jacket for dear life. Lao slowly tiptoed towards her and knelt down besides Korra and witnessed her tears stained cheek "its gonna take a lot more in this world to separate me from you…that's a promise" Lao whispered as he brushed aside her hair and softly laid a kiss on the top of her head. Lao stood up and spun around to leave Korra in his bed, however he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pema leaning against the door frame grinning from ear to ear. Lao's eye twitch as he felt his face began burning red "PEMA ARE YOU SERIOUS" Lao whispered in a loud hushed tone. "What? I think it's sweet" Pema giggled as she left Lao standing there with a frustrated look on his face.

Korra slowly rise out of Lao's bed wiping the drool off the corner of her mouth and a few dried tears. She walked out of Lao's room still wearing his leather jacket heading down the hall towards the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she noticed Tenzin and Pema sitting at the table acting as if nothing happen when they wished her good morning. Korra was about to flip when she noticed how unfazed they where that is until she heard an un-expecting voice from the Kitchen "good mornin there darlin. Was wonder'in when you where about to wake up" spoke Lao as he appeared out of the kitchen wearing a white muscle shirt and grey sweat pants while he leaned against the door frame. Korra stood there in shock, however when she was able to feel her legs she ran towards Lao lifting up his shirt as she ran her hands where she saw the sword penetrate then she cupped his cheeks while she observed his neck "h-how I-I saw him chop your head off" Korra stuttered while she ran her hand against his cheek. "he did…but I forgot to mention I kinda have a healing factor" Lao uttered Shepley. Korra wrapped her arms around Lao's neck and pulled him down in a tight embrace as a single tear of joy rolled down her cheek "this is for coming back to me safe" Korra whispered as she placed a single kiss on Lao's cheek making him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "And this…" whispered Korra as her lips brushed the edges of Lao's ear sending a chill down his spine "IS FOR NOT TELLING ME THAT YOU CAN HEAL FROM DEAD SITUATIONS" shouted Korra as she thrusted her knee into Lao's groin "don't worry they'll heal" Korra snickered as she walked past him and into the Kitchen. Pema smiled as Lao fallowed Korra into the kitchen as they began arguing "I swear they belong together" Pema whispered to Tenzin while he watched in horror at the offensive language Korra and Lao used against each other "I honestly don't see it, if it was up to me I would put a restraining order on those two" Tenzin joked which was a rare site even for his wife Pema.

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long and my second chapter was rushed and I know it kinda bombed lol. I hope I made it up with this chapter lol and like always R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 4

Attraction

Lao sat on the cobble stone ground watching Korra attempt the basic fundamental aspect of Air bending. The contraption consisted of spinning gates and her objective was to be like the leaf and weave her way through the gates with out touching any of the gates while they spin…she continued to fail measurably. "Your doing it wrong you know" uttered Lao as he puffed at his cigar watching Korra being thrown from the gates and landing rough on her behind. "Well it would be easier if you weren't starring at my ass" argued Korra as she peaked over her shoulder waiting for Lao's reaction "I WASN'T…." "Yeah sure you weren't Lao" countered Lao but was interrupted by Korra as she bent over to stretch in front of him sending him a wink while slightly giggling when she noticed his face burn bright red. "y-you…you did that on purpose" stated Lao as he stood up from the ground looking away from Korra while trying to regain his composure "your doing that air bending training wrong, your to busy trying to force it" Lao argued as he stood beside Korra smoking in his cigar "oh then by all means "master Lao" show me how its done" teased Korra as she playfully shoved him aside. "Ok then…how about we make this interesting" Lao insisted as he blew smoke rings into the sky "what do you mean?" probed Korra as she raised her eyebrow studying Lao's intentions "simple. If I make it through in one try… you owe me a pack of cigars and not the cheap kind" answered Lao, however unbeknownst to Korra Lao had been studying Tenzin and his air bending training and has even mastered the spinning gate routine after his first few weeks on the island. "Ok fine. But if you fail. And you will. You have to take me to a nice restaurant and buy me dinner and do whatever I say that night… DEAL" answered Korra in a confident tone while extending her hand to seal their arrangement. "Ok it's a bet. Now watch and learn Korra" responded Lao as he handed Korra his cigar and stood in front of the spinning gates. Lao slowly stepped up and began maneuver and weave his way through the gates while simultaneously Korra's jaw dropped to the floor as she watched Lao gracefully make his way to the end of the gates. "Your to headstrong Korra you try to bash and force your way through anything. Try to think about your natural element water. Empty your mind be formless, shapeless like water… water can flow or it can crash." Lao retorted as he stood at the other end of the obstacle smiling at Korra's shocked expression. "h-how did you do that" questioned Korra as she stared in disbelief "it's just like I said Korra be formless and shapeless… plus Tenzin kinda trained me on my first few weeks on the island so I pretty much mastered this" explained Lao as he began to laugh at Korra's expression "so…you cheated and tricked me. Is that what you're saying" implied Korra as she stared Lao down with her signature death stare. Lao instantly felt himself began to melt as Korra stared him down "uhhh…yes. But it was supposed to help you understand the exercise" replied Lao as he laughed nervously. Korra slowly strutted her way to Lao swaying her hips with each step slowly mesmerizing Lao with her seductive walk. Korra pulled Lao close by his collar slightly grazing the tip of her nose with Lao's "since you cheated that means I win by default… so I'm gonna pick the restaurant and it wont be cheap. And…I…will…make that day a living hell for you Lao" threatened Korra as she placed Lao's cigar back in his mouth sending him a wink as she walked away swaying her hips. "What…the hell did I just get my self into" thought Lao

Lao walked around the perimeter of the air temple island ready to go out and view the city that is until he saw Korra outside punching her fist towards a newspaper that was pinned to a clothes line while Naga rested on the ground beside her. "AIRBEND…WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME…AIRBEND" shouted Korra as she repeatedly tried to summon a single gust of wind "I don't think it works that way darlin" Lao hinted as he slightly laughed at Korra's irritated look over her face "man even when she is pissed off with me she is still cute" Lao thought to himself as he cautiously walked a bit closer to Korra "ERRR CAN IT LAO….what are you doing out here so late" questioned Korra as she slightly calmed her nerves. "well I think I'm gonna go hit up the city… you should get some rest though ok" "aww look at you all concern for my well being that's so sweat" teased Korra as she playfully patted Lao on the cheek enjoying the sight of Lao slightly blushed cheeks "GRRRR…whatever… go get some sleep already" insisted Lao as he turned his back to Korra heading for the docks. "hey wait up I want to come with you" insisted Korra as she ran up beside Lao and wrapped her arm around Lao's "… I don't think that's such a good idea Korra…" Lao explained while he look deep into Korra's eyes, secretly he was going back to the old man's bar and sign up for the cage match and get some money so he could afford to take Korra out on the date "aww come on pleeeaase" begged Korra as she pouted her lips and batted her eyes while tugging on Lao's arm hoping it would convince him to let her go. Lao felt his face heat up "damn…she is so beautiful…especially under the moonlight" though Lao as he was lost in Korra's eyes *gulp* "No Korra. You have to stay your practically on thin ice with Tenzin" stated Lao as he gently slipped his arm out of Korra's trying not to agitate her "ERR WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A JERK LAO" screamed Korra as she shoved Lao away walking back to the house feeling stupid for trying to get close to him. Lao starred at Korra as she stormed back inside the house. Deep down Lao felt horrible however if Korra knew where he was going he was sure she would tear him apart "crap…im gonna have to make this up for her…maybe ill buy her something" thought Lao as he headed towards the docks.

Korra stormed through the door unintentionally bumping in to Pema "whoa Korra where is the fire" "THE "FIRE" IS ABOUT TO BE LAO BECAUSE HE IS A JERK" stated Korra with poison behind her tone. "Ohh great…what did he do now" exhaled Pema as she dragged her hand through her hair "I'm going to lecture Lao's ear off when I see him" thought Pema as she sat down with Korra. "All I wanted to do was hang out with him tonight…but he told me no because I'm on "thin ice" with Tenzin. He just so…ERR" growled Korra as she crossed her arms. Pema began to laugh hysterically as she placed a hand on Korra's shoulder "Korra… Lao does have a point… you do know that Lao talked Tenzin into letting you stay on the island in the first place" confessed Pema "he…he is the reason why I'm here?" questioned Korra in utter disbelief. "Yup he practically begged Tenzin for you to stay… now if it was up to me I would fallow Lao just to piss him off… as for Tenzin don't worry about him ill take care of him" Pema playfully insisted " now go fallow your man" Pema teased as she winked towards Korra leavening her sitting in disbelief.

Korra snuck out the back door catching a glimpse of Lao boarding the ferry, Korra dove into the water and fallowed the ferry making sure to stick to the shadows of the night. Lao leaned against the railing of the boat until a familiar lavender scent caught his attention *sniff sniff* Lao quickly turned around expecting to see Korra but was slightly relived when he noticed it was just him "must be imagining things" Lao thought to himself until he heard some splashing in the water. Lao peeked over the boat and noticed a moving shadow in the water "you gotta be kiddin me…does she have any idea what she is risking" Lao argued in his head. Once the ferry docked Korra slowly emerged from the water waiting to see Lao get off the boat however, after five minutes went by Korra feared that she somehow missed him "Crap. Where did he go? How did I miss him?" Korra argued to herself until she got her answer "Psst…Up here" Korra slowly looked up to see Lao glaring at her as he leaned over the rail of the ferry. Korra climbed up in to the boat giving Lao a sheepish grin hoping it would cool the situation down "ARE YOU KIDDIN ME I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING. ONE THING. AND YOU CANT EVEN DO THAT" shouted Lao in a furious tone "but I-""I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT KORRA… YOU'RE RISKING TOO MUCH….ERRR… and your soakin wet " shouted Lao but slowly cooled down his temper when he starred at Korra who looked like a little kid being scolded by their parents "ah hell… I can't stay mad at her especially when she looks like that" thought Lao as he slipped off his jacket and wrapped her up in it. "I…I thought you were mad" questioned Korra as she wrapped her self in the jacket "I AM…. But you'll catch a cold if you don't cover up" explained Lao as he pulled her in close secretly taking in her scent. "Hey captain when is your next ferry to Air Temple Island?" Lao questioned the man who was captain of the boat "bad news young man you and your girlfriend won't be seeing air Temple Island till morning, sorry" the captain stated as he walked off the dock. Korra was waiting for Lao to object when the captain called her his girlfriend but she was surprised when she notice Lao nod in agreement "well… I guess your gonna be taggin along with me darlin… now lets get going" insisted Lao as he stood up and walked with Korra by his side. Korra blushed as she leaned closer into Lao's arm "he didn't correct that guy when he called me his girlfriend…Hmph me and him together…" the mere thought of them together made Korra blush and feel a comforting warmth in her chest.

Lao and Korra walked side by side till they entered the slums of the city and stopped in front of a huge neon sign that spelled "Bar" "what the hell are we doing here Lao" questioned Korra as she stopped Lao from entering the bar "what…this is where I went when I stormed off of Air Temple Island after my nightmare. The owner is a real cool guy he'll let you in" Lao explained as he held the door for Korra. The Bar was crowded with a mob of men and women gathered around the huge steel cage in the center of the bar "c'mon darlin this crowd is a little rough" Lao shouted over the crowd as he held Korra's hand and led her to the Bar. "Hey old timer quite a turn out huh" Lao spoked to the old man over the counter "well hey there kid. You look less like shit today" Lao and the old man shared a smile while Korra slowly peeked over Lao's shoulder "ahh is this the girl you where talking about. Your right kid she is beautiful" Korra slightly blushed at the complement "so you think I'm beautiful huh" winked Korra as she playfully elbowed Lao. Korra stood on her toes to whisper in Lao's ear "when where you planning on telling me huh….darlin" teased Korra making Lao's face burn bright red. "anyway what can I do for you kid" the old man chuckled "she reminds me of my bonnie…always trying to make me blush in front of people just cause she can" the old man thought to him self as he placed a glass of water in front of Korra. "I was wonderin if it ain't too late to sign up for the cage match tonight… I kinda need the cash" explained Lao as he reached into his wallet and handed the old man fifty yuan "WHOA WHOA ARE YOU CRAZY LAO. I was just playing when I said you where going to take me to a fancy restaurant… you don't need to do this" Korra begged in a worried tone. "ill be fine darlin" Lao reassured Korra as he took off his shirt "do you mine holdin this for me" asked Lao as Korra drooled over Lao's bare chest "….uh..wh-what did you say" uttered Korra as she tried to pry her eyes off of Lao's half naked body as she blindly tried to reach for Lao's shirt. Lao smirked at Korra's reaction to him shirtless "maybe ill try walkin around the house shirtless a little more often" Lao mused to himself as he walked into the cage. Fight after fight Lao emerge victorious Korra leaned over the counter "how many more fighters are left?" Korra questioned the old man as he wiped one of the glasses "there should be one more left…but he has been the local champ for three years…your boyfriend gonna have a hell of a fight" answered the old man with a hint of worry in his voice. Korra turned her attention back to the cage to see Lao leaning against the metal fence as the announcer stepped in the middle of the ring "LADIES AND ALL MY YEARS, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS" the ring announcer shouted in which the crowd roared and barked in response. "ARE YOU GONNA LET THIS MAN WALK AWAY WITH YOUR MONEY-""ILL FIGHT HIM" shouted the ring announcer and in return a towering man stood from the crowd and answered him. Korra looked at the behemoth sized man he stood a good two feet taller then Lao and was not as muscular as Lao but his size made him look intimidating "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN OUR SAVIOR. What ever you do don't hit him in the balls" the ring announcer shouted but then gave the large man advice "YOU SAID ANYTHING GOES" the large man shouted giving the ring announcer a death stare "yeah anything goes but…he'll take it personal" *ding ding ding* the ring announcer made his way out of the cage while the towering man kicked Lao in the back sending him crashing against the steel cage while the large man continued to pummel his fist across Lao's face then delivered a bone shattering kick with his boot to Lao's rib cage. Korra pushed and shoved her way to the cage to where Lao was laying on the ground "LAO STOP THIS PLEASE… DON'T HURT YOURSELF FOR ME" Lao looked up into Korra's eyes and he could've sworn he thought she looked as if she was about to cry "Its ok darlin…I have him on the ropes" reassured Lao as he sent Korra a wink "HEY THERE SUGAH. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH A REAL MAN" the huge man flirted as he eyed Korra up and down licking his lips. Lao began to growl as he slowly stood up from the ground, the large man was just about to deliver a devastating right jab until Lao punched the man's hand sending a loud crack through the entire area. The large man wailed in pain as he stumbled back holding his hand, Lao stared at the man giving him a death stare as he connected a jaw breaking left hook that sent the large man flying to the other side of the cage. As soon as the man bounce off the cage he stumble towards Lao in a daze in which Lao gave him a earth shattering head butt that knock the man out cold. Korra stared in amazement at how quickly Lao turned the table on the large man "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TONIGHTS WINNER AND THE NEW KING OF THE CAGE…THE WOLVERINE" the announcer shouted as Lao walked over the unconscious man giving him one last swift kick to the head. "WOOOOHOOO ALRIGHT LAO" screamed Korra as she pushed and shoved past everyone grabbing a hold of Lao and pulling him in a tight hug, Lao stood there in shock but he returned the gesture by hugging her back "well ill be damned…he did it, and he got the girl…Hmph…they remind me of us bonnie" the old man thought as a single tear streamed down his cheek while he witnessed Korra and Lao share a loving hug. Korra and Lao sat at the bar swapping stories with the old man both sharing laughs at each other expense that is until they were interrupted "you owe me some money… no man takes a beating like that and doesn't have a mark to show for it now pay up" Lao slowly turned his head to see the Large man standing behind him covered in bruises "You lost your money, you keep this up you'll lose something else" growled Lao as he ignored the man. "hey there honey the offer still stands. If you want to ditch this loser and spend the night with a real man let me know…ill show you a good time that'll have you beggin for more" The man taunted as he turned around but pulled out a nine inch pocket knife and was just about to stab Lao until he swiftly turned around and countered the man's blade and pushed him against the wall *SHINKT* two of Lao's claws shot out grazing each side of the large man's neck while the middle claw slowly protruded out stopping just an inch away from puncturing the man's throat. "NO ONE TALKS TO HER LIKE THAT….im gonna enjoy killing you bub" Lao growled through his teeth and just before Lao was about to deliver the killing blow he felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around his waist and the scent of lavender filled his senses. Lao glared behind to see Korra hugging him as tight as she could "Please Lao you don't need to do this…your not a killer…your not a monster…please" Korra begged as she starred into Lao's eyes. "Dammit…there is no saying no to her" Lao thought to himself as he growled in defeat Lao leaned over to whisper into the large man's ear "You should be grateful…she just saved your life" Lao growled in a hush tone as he retracted his claws watching the piss running down the man's pant leg as he scurried out of the bar. Korra snuggled her head against Lao's back as she tiptoed to whisper in Lao's ear "thank you Lao, I know that must have been difficult for you to fight the urge to finish that perv but your better than that…oh and by the way I would rather spend the night in your bed just so you know" Korra teased as she playfully bit down on Lao's earlobe and left Lao to stand there red in the face and completely incapable to register what just happened *SHINKT* Lao stared down in shock as his claws unintentionally popped out of his knuckles with out his knowing. Korra looked over her shoulder and gave Lao a sly look "I was always wondering what else made those claws of yours pop out, now I have my answer" teased Korra as she winked at Lao. Lao looked down at his claws "GRRR…traitors" *SHINKT* Lao said to himself as his claws popped back in his knuckles. Lao and Korra said goodbye to the old man before the old man pulled Lao aside to give him some last advice "Listen kid if your gonna listen to anything I have to say listen to this, that girl of yours is special. Don't take her for granted…she not only cares about you she is also your anchor, meaning she keeps you from making bad choices like when you where about to gut that man .BAR you dumbass" the old man scolded. "anyway…promise me you wont let her slip away" the old man stated as both Lao and the old man starred at Korra, Lao felt a smile across his face "you bet old timer… you where right you know…I think I do love her" whispered Lao as he continued to stare at the unaware Korra. Lao and Korra walked out of the bar while the old man watch them leave "take care you two…please" whispered the old man as they left his bar.

While Lao and Korra walked through the city they came across a radio store "TONIGHTS PRO BENDING MATCH FEATURES THE PLATYPUS BEARS AGAINST THE UP AND COMING ROOKIE TEAM THE FIRE FERRETS" blared the radio broadcast "OHH CAN WE GO PLEASE LAO" begged Korra as she tugged at his arm. Lao rolled his eyes "man she can act like a real kid" thought Lao as he nodded in agreement, Lao and Korra rushed through the city making it to the front of the pro bending stadium as they gasp for air "this…would be easier…if I invest…in a damn motorcycle" joked Lao in between breathes. In which Korra playfully punched Lao in the shoulder as she grabbed him by the hand and lead him through the stadium. Lao and Korra both stumbled in the locker room and witnessed both a depressed Mako and Bolin looking gloom. "We didn't miss your match did we? You guys look like you lost already" questioned Korra as she stood by Lao "our water bender is a no good no show" complained Mako as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms in frustration "you got two minutes to come out ready to play or your disqualified" said the referee as he stuck his head through the door "well there goes are shot at the tournament… and the winnings" complained Mako as he sighed in defeat "Lao…do you think you could help…aren't you some kind of metal bender" Begged Bolin "I'm not a bender period and isn't there a rule about having two earth benders on one team" Lao explained. The fire ferrets looked defeated that is until an idea popped in Korra's head "How bout me. I'm a top notch water bender if I do say so myself" insisted Korra "but you're the avatar, isn't that cheating" questioned Bolin "it ain't cheating if she just uses water bending" explained Lao as he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. "No way. Id rather forfeit then look like a fool out there" argued Mako, Lao stepped in front of Mako's face growling at him "GRRRR. From the looks of it you don't have that many options pretty boy. SO QUIT BEING A LITTLE BABY AND DEAL WITH IT… I know she can do it" threatened Lao as Mako nodded in agreement. Korra beamed with excitement as she ran to go slip on a uniform "that girl, is crazy" uttered Mako as he sighed in defeat in which Lao chuckled " Bub…you have no idea" retorted Lao. As Mako and Bolin walked to the platform to lead them to the arena Lao pulled Korra aside "Good luck out there Darlin I know you'll knock 'em dead" Lao reassured Korra as he placed a hand on her shoulder as Korra smiled while the helmet fell slightly in front of her face covering her sight temporarily. "and thanks again for sticking up for me Lao… it really means a lot" Stated Korra as she pulled Lao in a tight hug taking in his musky scent while simultaneously Lao took in her sweet lavender aroma

Lao remained in the V.I.P section as he starred down at Korra and the rest of the team waiting for the match to start. As Korra walked in the middle of the arena standing next to Mako "Lao better know what he is doing" stated Mako as he got in his stance ready to face the platypus bears. Korra looked up in the stands to see Lao leaning over the rail with a lit cigar in his mouth starring down at her "Don't worry…he does" whispered Korra as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks "is it possible…. Am I in love with Lao" thought Korra but was snapped out of her thought when she heard the bell that signaled the start of the match. As soon as Korra heard the bell she water bends one of the opposing team's players of the side of the arena. Lao stared in shock with his mouth open as his cigar fell to the ground "…she does know the rules to this sport does she" Lao said to himself as he felt his eye begin to twitch. "WOOOHOO MAN OVER BOARD" Korra shouted as she ran in a circle celebrating but was interrupted when she heard a whistle "Fire Ferret Water Bender penalty. Move back one zone" the official demanded "what? Why?" "You're only aloud to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the side" explained Mako in which Korra stood there slightly embarrassed while Lao continue to watch Korra make fouls then he noticed the platypus bears began to focus their attacks solely on Korra Making Lao furious "GRRRR… YOU COWARDS QUIT FOCUSING ON THE GIRL" shouted Lao until Korra was so overwhelmed that she used her earth bending abilities to protect her self "….oooh shit" murmured Lao as he ran his hand through his hair while Korra stood their as she sheepishly smiled. "I CAN NOT BELIVE FOLKS IT SEEMS THAT THE WATER BENDER ON THE FIRE FERRETS IS THE AVATAR" the radio announcer yelled over the intercom Lao heard the announcer and instantly was filled with panic " .NO SHUT UP. SHUT UP" shouted Lao as he waved his arms hoping to get the man's attention "well…it's not like Tenzin fallows this sport" Lao reassured himself. Tenzin walked to the group of white Lotus guards that where huddled around their radio "Pardon me everyone have you seen Korra and Lao, I have checked both of their rooms and they were not their" asked Tenzin as he stood behind the guards "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME SHE IS THE AVATAR" the voice in the radio explained in a excited tone. Tenzin stood their furious as his right eye began to twitch uncontrollably "ILL GET HER MYSELF" shouted Tenzin as he stormed off the island. Lao stood their relived as they allowed Korra to continue to compete however, it was instantly replaced with worry when he witnessed Korra sent tumbling off the arena "NOO KORRA" Lao shouted as he took off down the corridor shoving his way past people as he entered the lower level of the stadium where the players where knock off the arena. Lao ran to the edge of the water and waited in anticipation to see if Korra was ok that is until a towering shadow drew his attention behind him. Lao starred at a very furious Tenzin trying to think of an excuse "uhhh…shit" uttered Lao as Korra emerge from the water to witness a fuming Tenzin standing behind an equally uneasy Lao. "oh hey Tenzin, I thought you didn't like coming to these matches" Korra uttered nervously as Lao helped her out of the water "Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders, You where to stay on the Island. Let's go" just before Lao was going to interrupt Tenzin Korra beat him to it "No. I'm…we're kinda in the middle of something" stated Korra as she stood next to Lao. Lao glanced to his left to see Korra standing strong and confident as she stood shoulder to shoulder with him. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. SO I AM ORDERING YOU TO COME BACK TO THE TEMPLE RIGHT NOW" Tenzin demanded as he stared down Korra. Lao had enough of Tenzin trying to control Korra, he knew Tenzin meant well but he was going about it all wrong Korra isn't someone you can control. Lao stepped in front of Tenzin glaring up at the man he respected "Listen Bub… I understand where you comin from Korra can be a real pain in the ass trust me I know-""HEY YOU ASS" interrupted Korra as she punched Lao in the shoulder. "But, you can't control her. In a way she is just like your father when he was young remember in the damn stories when the air nomads told him to do…ehh somthin I don't remember but he left the island and was frozen for over a hundred years" insisted Lao but was cut off by Tenzin "that is a ludicrous example. To even compare my father Aang and Korra is simply preposterous" interjected Tenzin. "Sorry Tenzin Korra has a match to finish" declared Lao as he held Korra's hand and led her to the rising platform to take her up to the arena. Tenzin marched towards the two ready to take them by force if necessary that is until Lao stopped him "please Tenzin…she needs this…she needs to prove to her self that she can do it" Lao begged as Tenzin watched Korra rising to the upper arena. Lao walked with Tenzin hoping to cool him down while simultaneously watching the pro bending match, Lao watched as Mako and Bolin where cornered between the ropes helpless to help Korra as she was being pushed to the edge of the arena "c'mon darlin…I know you can do it" Lao said to himself as Korra teetered against the edge of the arena she looked up to see Lao's face and felt a reassurance "Be…like water" Korra thought as she emptied her mind and finally grasped the idea of being formless. Lao stared in amazement at the sight of Korra slipping and weaving all of the player's attacks "TENZIN CHECK THIS OUT" Lao shouted in excitement. Tenzin turned and witnessed Korra dodging their attacks like a true Air bender "How about that" uttered Tenzin as he stood next to Lao also starring in amazement. Korra dodge the other team's barrage of attacks draining the other team member's stamina. Then the fire ferrets picked off the other players one by one with Korra delivering the final knockout. Tenzin was the first to shout his excitement instantly regaining his composure however, Lao wasn't concern about appearances "WHOOHOO HELL YEAH KORRA. THAT'S MY GIRL" Lao shouted however his hands shot up to his mouth as the last words slipped out. Lao slowly looked over his shoulder to see Tenzin starring at him with a smug look on his face "ahh crap…please tell me you won't tell Pema about this" stated Lao as he observed Tenzin stroking his beard. Korra stared in amazement at her accomplishment and she could have sworn she heard Lao scream "that's my girl" in the stands Korra couldn't help but giggle at the blushed Lao standing in the stands. Korra joined Bolin in his celebration while Mako slowly stepped towards the two "Korra…what can I say, you really came alive in that last round. The way you dodge their attacks you are a natural" complimented Mako as he stood in front of Korra "thanks but I cant take all the credit, someone…special taught me those moves" stated Korra as she looked up at Lao as they both shared a smile. Korra ran down the corridor after changing out of her uniform she needed to see Lao. Lao took off from the stands pushing through the crowd that is until he slammed into a woman with slick flowing red hair and a slim figure that complemented her curves "oh hello their handsome…*hiccup* what's a good looking guy like you doing here all alone" the woman slurred as she forced herself on him "uhhh…I'm actually here with someone and-" Lao tried to explain but was interrupted by the very attractive red head "shhh…*hiccup* well since your alone why don't we go and have some fun… we could go dancing, get some drinks and end the night…in my bed" the woman insisted in a sultry tone as she ran her finger down Lao's chest as she licked her lips. Lao didn't need to be a detective to notice that she was on a whole other level of drunk however her bright red lips and her beautiful flowing red hair was mesmerizing for Lao. Lao snapped himself out of his thoughts and was about to reject her offer however someone behind him beat him to it "EHEM" Lao felt a chill as cold as death run down his spin as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see an agitated Korra with her arms crossed as she violently tapped her foot against the ground giving Lao her signature death stare. "ohh what a cute girl" the drunken woman stated then she leaned close practically pushing herself against him "when your ready to spend time with a real woman…give me a call or better yet ill come find you... my name is Jing…Jing grey" whispered Jing as she slipped him a piece of paper and kissed Lao on the corner of his mouth smiling at Korra's flabbergasted expression as she sent Korra a quick wink. Lao stood there in shock as he watched the drunken woman walk her way out of the stadium. Lao looked down at the paper in his hand but in a flash Korra snatched it out of his hand ripped it apart and set it in flames as she glared at Lao "oh shit…this is a new level of pissed off I've never seen before" Lao thought to himself as he watched and waited for Korra's next move. "Grrr… LET'S GO LAO. HMPH" growled Korra as she stormed off leaving him confused "did…did she just growl…at me?" Lao thought to himself as he took off after Korra.

Lao fallowed behind Korra as she ignored Lao's attempts to talk to her "THAT STUPID RED HEADED BITCH…who does she think she is trying to seduce Lao like that… would Lao have gone with her if I wasn't there…" Korra pondered these questions as she continued to walk in front of Lao completely drowning him out with her own insecurities. Lao was getting frustrated at Korra's silent treatment as he continued to fallow and ask her what was wrong with out getting a response. "GRRR THATS IT HOLD ON KORRA" growled Lao as he grabbed Korra's hand and turned her around. Lao could instantly see the hurt in her eyes and knew that he was responsible for her pain. "What's the matter Korra?" questioned Lao as he looked deep into her eyes. Korra stared into Lao's glossy brown eyes as she thought of a way to justify her feelings "its…it was that stupid read head tramp…I'm just mad that a girl can act like that and get away with it" argued Korra as a slight blush covered her cheeks. Lao stared at Korra's reaction and whispered "are you…jealous?" questioned Lao as he waited for an answer. Korra felt her face burn bright red, Korra tried to hide her face so she did the only thing that came to her mind. Korra gave Lao a excruciating upper cut to Lao's gut however Lao caught her punch and pulled her in a gentle hug. "w…would you have gone with her…if I wasn't there" Korra questioned as she tried to avoid Lao's gaze. Lao looked deep into Korra's glistening cyan blue eyes "Nah…she may have been pretty but she ain't my type" Korra was instantly relieved with Lao's answer but she started thinking what was Lao's type "uhh then what is your type" Korra questioned as she raised her eyebrow starring Lao down. Lao looked at Korra's face almost as if he can read Korra's mischievous thoughts "my type? Ha…Id say it would have to be a girl who is strong, independent, doesn't take crap from no one and isn't afraid to be herself" explained Lao then he lowered his head to whisper in her ear "basically someone like you darlin" whispered Lao as he smiled watching the blush cover Korra's face. Korra looked up at Lao's face and pulled him down by his collar "good answer" stated Korra as they both looked into each others eyes. Lao slowly leaned in as Korra closed her eyes. Korra felt as if her heart was in her throat she was filled with anticipation as she moved in closer slightly tiptoeing to reach Lao's lips. Lao closed his eyes as he was just inches from her lips *BRRR BRRR* "THE FERRY RIDE TO AIR TEMPLE ISLAND IS ABOUT TO LEAVE IF YOU KIDS WANT TO MAKE IT THERE BY MORNING" the captain shouted as he snapped both Lao and Korra out of their tender moment . both Lao and Korra gave the captain a death stare sending him a clear message as he slowly walked back in the boat. Korra and Lao both laughed nervously as they walked back on to the ferry. Lao rested with Korra at the back of the boat watching Korra resting against his shoulder, Lao slowly moved his shoulder making sure she was asleep "she still worn out from the match" Lao said to himself as he wrapped his arm around Korra. Korra slowly opened one eye as she pretended to be asleep "he is so warm…I can fall asleep in his arms…that gives me an idea" Korra thought to herself but was snapped out of her daydream when she felt Lao kiss her forehead. Korra eyes snapped open as she looked up at Lao only to see that he was looking out to the horizon. "Did…he just kiss me…" thought Korra as she snuggled up against Lao slightly smiling at the situation.

As Korra and Lao walked up the steps of air Temple Island they witnessed Tenzin standing in front of the training tool as the monks of the island exchanged the spinning gates with new ones. "Tenzin…I'm really sorry…about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you" Korra apologized to Tenzin as she slightly looked down at her feet standing by Lao's side. "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine" Tenzin stated as he gave Korra a gentle smile. "so… no hard feelings" uttered Korra as she smiled at Tenzin "of course not, by the way you where really good out there tonight you moved just like an airbender" complimented Tenzin. "Wait… you stayed" Korra questioned in shock "I did…well Lao made me stay he was right you did need this" explained Tenzin. Korra looked up at Lao as she intertwined her arm with his as she held his hand. Tenzin walked towards the two and stopped in front of Lao "so Lao…do you have anything to say to me…perhaps an apology" Stated Tenzin as he stroked his beard "Mmm…Nah. Ill see you in the mornin Tenzin" stated Lao as he smack Tenzin rather hard against his arm as he walked away with Korra giggling by his side "oh and by the way, I kinda permanently joined the fire ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks" Korra yelled over her shoulder as she dragged Lao along side her. "err…those two are going to be the death of me" Tenzin stated as he let out a heavy sigh.

Lao stood in his room as he started to undressed out of his street clothes while his super suit laid on his bed. Korra just finished changing into her sleep wear which consisted of dark grey shorts and a dark blue undershirt. Lao just took of his shirt and was still in his jeans and was just about to put on his super suit that is until he heard his door open. Korra walked in Lao's room as she stared at Lao's muscular body but her attention was dragged to his super suit that laid on his bed "oh no. not tonight" Korra ordered as she locked the door behind her and walked over to his bed. "whoa whoa what do you think you're doing darlin" questioned Lao as he watched Korra take Lao's super suit and throw it in his closet. "your staying here tonight even if I have to force you into bed myself" Korra threatened as she glared at Lao trying desperately not to get distracted at Lao's body. "Force me into bed?... that don't sound like a bad idea darlin" Lao joked as he winked at Korra enjoying Korra's expression that was mixed with frustration and embarrassment. "Shut up…I wasn't talking about that not like that red headed broad from the arena" Korra spat with venom and hostility towards the red headed woman. "alright alright I get it your still jealous towards that girl" Lao joked as he sat next to Korra, Korra frowned at Lao as she playfully hit him upside the head with one of his pillows. Lao sat at his bed observing Korra's attire especially Korra's smooth legs "man…those shorts and that under shirt complements her figure better than that red headed broad at the stadium" Lao thought as he eyed Korra's legs and even her chest but quickly looked down and away from her hoping he wasn't to obvious . Korra caught Lao's weird behavior "is he checking me out…this is going to be fun" Korra thought to herself as she playfully pushed her chest against his body like the woman at the arena did and slowly whispered in Lao's ear "Lay down darlin" Korra whispered in a seductive tone. Lao hesitantly scooted further in his bed as he lay down on the left side. Korra smiled slyly as she seductively crawled over Lao's body while Lao tried not to stare at Korra's cleavage. Korra plopped down next to Lao's side as she pulled his blanket over both of them and cuddled up beside him. Lao stared at Korra "you know you have a bed of your own darlin…" Lao questioned nervously "I know but this is to make sure you don't leave as soon as I leave your room… plus… I told you id rather sleep in you bed" Korra answered as she gently kissed Lao's neck. "To think that red head tried to steal me away from you" Lao teased in which Korra replied by biting down on his neck making sure to leave a bruise. "ow what the hell was that for" argued Lao as he traced his finger across the fresh bruise "just in case that slut tries something again she'll see this and it should send a message" Korra whispered as she laid her head on his chest "a message?… what kinda message?" Lao thought as he notice the extremely tired Korra slowly doze off. "Hmph…ill save that question for another day" Lao thought to himself as he pulled Korra in closer. Korra couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled her head against Lao's chest "I can't believe I'm sleeping in Lao's bed. And I gave him a love mark…just in case that broad sees it she'll know that he is mine and she should back off unless she wants to lose some teeth" Korra thought to her self as she placed one last kiss on his chest.

(A hidden base in the wilderness)

A young girl with similar features as Lao and with long brown hair that ran down her back runs down the corridor of the base as guards dressed in black mask with goggles and electrified gloves and batons chased her until they trapped her in a corner. They slowly circled around the young girl ready to close in and subdue her. The young child looked over her shoulder and like a cornered animal she began to growl "GRRRR…. You punks better back off if you want to keep your body parts…IM NOT GOING BACK INTO THAT CAGE…IM NOT AN ANIMAL" the young girl threatened *SHINKT SHINKT* two claws popped out of her knuckles as a third claw popped out of each of her feet. "ARRRGGH" the young girl screamed as she lunged at the guards slicing off their limbs and chopping them down one by one. One by one the guards fell as the young girl was covered in blood that is until one of the guards smashed one of his batons against the back of her head instantly knocking her out "weapon X-23 is subdued I repeat X-23 is subdued" the guard reported *poof* *SHHHINK* (HEY ITS ME AGAIN DEADPOOL. Did you really think I was just going to pop in just for one chapter? IM A FAN FAVORITE). Deadpool watched as the guards head fall of his shoulder but his attention was cut short when he felt two small but similar claws puncture his ribs "ACKH… lady I'm trying to help you save those deadly shish kabobs for the bad guys ok kid" Deadpool explained as he preyed the young girls claws out of his back. "HOW CAN I TRUST YOU" the young girl snarled as she got in her fighting stance ready for the chance to slice his head off. "Because I know your father… well he is technically your father I guess… anyway I know the man they cloned you from…Lao. I can take you to him but first we need to get the hell outta here" Deadpool explained while he frantically waved his arms in front of her. The young girl sniffed the air and she smelled that he was telling the truth. *SHINKT* "grrrrr ok fine take me to him. NOW" the girl snarled as her claws slid back into her knuckles and feet. The next thing they knew another squad of guards came rushing down the hall ready to attack them both. The little girl got in her stance only to have Deadpool stand in front of her "haha please. Kid watch and learn" Laughed Deadpool as he pulled out his automatic pistols "DIE. DIE DIE. DIE DIE DIE. DIE." Deadpool shouted as he unleashed a barrage of bullets ripping the guards apart leaving them filled with lead and holes. Deadpool twirled his pistols and put them back in their holsters "HA YOU SEE THAT SHIT. YOU EQUALIST AND BENDERS AINT GOT SHIT ON THE REGENERATING DEGENERATE YOU DUMBASS FUC-" *SHINKT* Deadpool was cut off when the young girl shot her claw out of her foot and kicked him between his legs. "AHHHAA…why…you're the second girl to do that" Deadpool wined in a high pitch voice (HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ME GETTING KICKED IN THE BALLS… THE LITTLE DEADPOOLS CANT TAKE THIS PUNISHMEANT) "TAKE ME OUT OF HERE NOW" the young lady demanded. "FFFFine…lets get the hell outta here and meet the rest of the team" Deadpool uttered as he grabbed the girl and vanished out of the building. After a few more teleportations they entered the city "WELL…where the hell is he" the young girl demanded "just hold on…god your just like your dad…I mean…ah screw it lets call him your dad" Deadpool stated while the young girl growled at him "first we need to get you out of those scrubs…Luckily the equalist think Lao's dead and boy do they pay handsomely" Deadpool said as he pulled out a sack (HEE HEE YOU SAID SACK) of Yuan's.

The sun light slowly beamed through Lao's window and landed on Korra's face slowly waking her up. Korra looked up to see the still sleeping Lao as she felt his chest rise up and down. Korra looked at where she bit him and surprisingly he still had the bruise on his neck "I thought he had a healing factor…I guess its not a severe wound so it wont heal as rapidly… I don't know and I don't care" Korra thought as she kissed his chest taking in his musky scent. "sooo…nothing happened between you two huh" Korra felt her face go white as fear ran up her spine as she slowly looked up at the door to see Pema leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a sly look across her face "does privacy exist in this house" Korra spat at Pema "it does but seeing your expression like this is to fun and cute" Pema cooed as she turned to walk down the hall but stopped and turned her head "I hope you two are using protection…you don't want to end up like me at your age do you? " Pema teased as she sent Korra a wink making her face burn bright red "WE DIDN'T DO THAT PEMA" screamed Korra as she threw a pillow towards her. Lao's head jerked up "what-what….what happened" Lao murmured as he looked back and forth "nothing…its just Pema… she thinks we slept with each other" Korra explained "but didn't we sleep with each other though" Lao joked in which Korra playfully slapped his bare chest leaving a bright red hand print. Korra rolled on top of Lao and straddled him as she seductively whispered in his ear "If we did "sleep" with each other you would have claw marks down your back and be sore" Korra slowly rise up as she still straddled him stretching purposely showing off her chest towards him. Lao stared in amazement "man she is so beautiful…oh crap no not now" Lao panicked, just before he was going to adjust his position he heard Korra gasp. Korra was shocked when she felt something poke against her "wow I'm good" Korra thought to her self as she looked over her shoulder to see Lao's predicament. "Well good morning. glad to see that someone happy to see me" Korra teased as she rolled off of Lao "uhh..i..you see…it's the morning and-" Lao stammered until Korra interrupted "yeah sure it is Lao" teased Korra as she got out of Lao's bed. Korra was half way out the door until she turned back around and planted a kiss on Lao's forehead "I almost forgot…good morning" Korra said with a smile. Lao chuckled as he got out of bed "good morning to you too darlin" Lao said as he slipped on a muscle shirt and walked out of the room with Korra heading to get some breakfast.

Lao sat next to Korra as they ate Breakfast with Tenzin and the rest of his family. Everyone eyed how close Korra and Lao where at the table "so are you and Lao in love now, Are you two going to get married, are you going to have kids, ohh can I babysit pleeeaase" Ikki rambled which made Lao choke on his juice while Korra stammer for an explanation as she grew more red in the face with each question. "Lao and Korra siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Meelo mocked but stop when he noticed Lao began to growl at him. "this reminds me of one of my romance novels where the prince and the princess where in love and got married before they where twenty" Jinora added as she popped her head from one of the books she was reading, while Pema and Tenzin slightly giggled at their expense. Just before Lao and Korra where about to object they heard a loud recognizable sound from outside *POOF* "great because we didn't have enough problems this mornin" Lao said aloud as he got up and left with Korra following him. "OHHHH WOLVIE IM HOME DEAR" shouted Deadpool as he stood in front of the house holding a bouquet of flowers. Lao stared in disbelief "the hell you doing here Deadpool" Lao shouted as he walked down the steps stopping a few feet from Deadpool. Deadpool tossed the flowers aside as he stepped aside to reveal a young little girl who looked startling similar like Lao "Lao let me introduce you to your daughter" Deadpool shouted which caused Lao to feel weak in his legs "m-my…daughter?" Lao stuttered "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER" Lao flinched when he heard Pema and Korra simultaneously roar as they stormed towards him. Pema pulled the corner of Lao's ear almost ripping it off while Korra smacked him upside the head "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HER. ARE YOU MARRIED LAO. WHEN WHERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT HUH." Korra screamed in Lao's ear. "IM NOT MARRIED…at least I don't think I am" Lao stated "YOU DON'T KNOW? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN" Pema scolded at Lao "Uhh hello amnesia remember. Now let go of my ear" Lao explained as he got Pema to release his ear. Korra's hand slapped Lao across the face "YOU HAVE AMNESIA AS WELL. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU FORGOT TO MENTION" Korra screamed as Lao rubbed his cheek where Korra slapped him. Deadpool rolled around the ground holding his stomach laughing hysterically "GRRR WHATS SO FUNNY BUB" Lao growled "I'm just messing with you guys she is not his daughter she is his clone" Deadpool laughed as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Lao, Korra and Pema instantly stopped and looked down at the young girl who resembled Lao like a mirror "what's your name dear" Pema questioned after she cooled down. "I don't have a name…I've only been called by my test number X-23" Lao slowly stepped towards the young girl *SHINKT* "RRRAAAGGH" the little girl screamed as two claws popped out lunging at Lao's face. Lao caught the little girls arm and observed the hate in her eyes "GRRR, ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THEY TESTED AND EXPERIMENTED ON ME…YOU'RE THE REASON WHY IM A MONSTER" the little girl screamed. Everyone starred in shock as the girl kicked and flailed at Lao, Korra's anger towards Lao was replaced with pity for the young girl as she walked beside Lao's side. "listen kid I know what you've been through-" "YOU KNOW NOTHING…THEY ERASED YOUR MEMORY YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT THEY DID TO YOU BUT I REMEMBER EVERY PAINFUL DETAIL WHAT THEY DID TO ME" The girl screamed cutting off Lao. Lao starred at the little girl she looked to be no older than Jinora and for someone her age to be put through horrible experiments broke his heart and made him feel responsible for her pain, she wore dark black jeans with steel toe boots and a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath her jacket. The girl kept hitting Lao and stabbing him in the chest but Lao didn't budge he didn't stop her he knew she needed to take out her frustration on him. After a few minutes of hitting Lao the girl began to weep then she felt tears stream down her cheeks as she slowly stopped hitting Lao and looked up to see Lao's hard facial expression. Korra also noticed Lao's hard expression and thought he was about to lose control "Lao…what are you thinking" Korra questioned in a hush tone Lao slowly turned to look at Korra and right away she saw the guilt in his eyes. Lao quickly pulled the young girl into a tight embrace as she continued to sob into his chest "what you've been through…no child should have gone through… I know I am responsible for your pain and I understand if you hate me… and if I would have known of your existence I would have taken you out of that hell hole…I am truly sorry for what they did to you Lien" the little girl looked up at Lao "I don't have a name…its X-23" the little girl reminded in a confused tone. "Well you do now…its Lien… it means beautiful flower…And I don't care what anyone says…to me you're my daughter… and I will not let anyone hurt you, do you understand me" Lao insisted as he held onto Lien. Lien stood there as she felt tears began to form again she just buried her face back into Lao's body while everyone stared shocked of what just happened. Pema began to sniffle as she felt her eyes began to water up, Korra stared at Lao and Lien, all her anger towards Lao was replaced with love she didn't know why but for him to be so gentle and caring almost like a natural father made Korra's heart flutter with sympathy that she couldn't help but be attracted to the man who was so gentle but could easily kill you in a second. Lao turned around to face Pema "Pema… I know this is a lot to ask but do you think we have an extra room for her to stay in" Pema wiped her tears as she walked towards Lao "of course we do. Ill set her up so she sleeps next door to Korra. Come on Lien ill show you around" Pema stated as she walked towards Lien with her hand extended. Lien hid behind Lao sniffing the air making sure she can trust her. Lao got down on one knee and looked Lien in the eye "its ok kid you can trust the people on this island. They will not harm you, I trust them with my life. Ill catch up with you soon ok" Lao explained as Lien nodded in agreement. Pema hugged Lao tightly and whispered in his ear "I am so sorry for getting after you… you did a real good thing taking her in" Pema praised as she gave Lao a motherly kiss on the cheek then left with Lien by her side. Korra held Lao's hand and pulled him in a tight embrace "I-I'm so sorry Lao…I didn't mean to lash out I just… I didn't know what came over me I-""its ok darlin its fine" Lao reassured Korra as he kissed her on her cheek which caused her to blush. Lao walked towards Deadpool extending his hand out "…thank you Deadpool you didn't have to do what you did but you did anyway…you're a real hero" Lao explained as he shook Deadpool's hand. "Nahh don't sweat it Logan I'm on team avatar now so expect to see more of me in the future ok" Lao ignored Deadpool's mispronunciation of his name but something was on his mind "Deadpool…where did you find her…and how soon can we go back" Lao asked but Korra stepped in front of Lao and Deadpool before he could answer "what do you think you're doing Lao… your not planning on going are you" Korra questioned as she poked at Lao's chest. Lao looked down at Korra and sighed heavily "no I just want information…for the future. when I go back and get information. It may hold something about my past, but my main priority now is to take care of that kid plain and simple." Lao explained as he gave Korra a reassuring smile. "well it's a base hidden in the wilderness and its run by a group called the Equalist I'm pretty sure you heard of them and their leader is a man named Amon" the name sent fear down Lao's spine when Deadpool mentioned his name. Korra noticed Lao's stiffened posture and she intertwined her fingers with his trying to comfort him. "however after I slaughtered half of his men he took off to some other place sooo if you did want to tussle with him its to late" Deadpool informed as he started walking off "hey Deadpool wait… where you going" Korra questioned as she watch Deadpool continue to walk towards the ferry "oh I got an apartment in the factory part of town I got a blind old woman as a roommate she cool kinda smells though but its alright ill catch you two love birds later" Deadpool teased as he vanished. Korra looked into Lao's eyes "honestly Lao how are you feeling" Korra questioned as she held his hand "I'm ANGRY Korra…someone was put through what I went through…a-and she just a kid no older than Jinora… and to be tested… wh-what kinda life is that for a little girl" Lao stuttered as tears began to fall. Korra pulled Lao into a hug as she ran her hand through his hair comforting him "ITS MY FAULT…she was put through that torment because they wanted to recreate me-" Lao was interrupted when Korra kissed Lao on the cheek "Lao stop that stupid talk…you had nothing to do with what those scum bags did to her…but if she is anything like her father she is ,gentle, caring, compassionate ,charming…and sometimes kind" "HEY" Lao interrupted in which Korra placed her finger against his lips "Let me finish…. And always puts everyone else's needs before his own….she is going to have a fine father that would stop at nothing to keep her safe. Now c'mon lets go meet your daughter Lien" Korra encouraged Lao as she lead him by the hand. Lao looked at the beautiful woman that lead him back in the house "she is so perfect…she really is my anchor. If it wasn't for her I would have taken off with Deadpool and killed any leftover guards at that base just to show a message. But her…she makes me think clear, and I love her for that" Lao thought as he continued to fallow Korra into the house

The rest of the day was awkward for Lao to say the least. He spent the whole day spending time with Lien with Korra by his side. Korra watch at how much he treated Lien like a daughter and how much Lien look up at him like a father "I wouldn't expect Lao to be a family man…but once again he surprised me" Korra giggled as she laid in her bed think what has happened through out the day. When everyone got ready for bed a heavy rain storm blew in, everyone was fast asleep until the first sound of thunder rang out through the sky. Korra was awaken by the slight shriek that came from Lien's room, Korra ran to her room and barge in seeing Lien huddled in her bed with her knees to her chest. Korra observed the shaking child and she slowly walked towards her with a comforting smile "you scared of thunder too? Yeah I was scared of thunder when I was your age" Korra stated in a reassuring tone as she sat next to Lien. Another thunder roared through the sky shaking the house its self which caused Lien to jump into Korra's lap, Korra's heart melt at the sight of the frightened child and almost as if she was prepared for this situation her motherly instincts kicked in as she began to rock Lien back and forth. Lien sniffed Korra and looked up in her eyes "your in love with Lao aren't you" Lien stated bluntly which caused Korra to blush heavily "wh-what makes you think that" Korra questioned as she kept rocking her back and forth "well I can smell your pheromones and whenever your near or even thinking about Lao it gives off this sweet aroma…as you can tell my senses are better than my father" Lien explained slightly giggling. Korra sighed heavily "yes I think I am in love with Lao but please… don't say anything… I don't know if he feels the same way" Korra pleaded with Lien as she continued to rock her back and forth. Lien started giggling "its ok Korra Lao gives off the same scent when he is with you as well" Lien revealed as she laid her head against Korra's chest. Korra slowly stopped rocking and looked into the little girl's eyes "L-Lao…loves me?" Korra restated completely astounded by the revelation "oh yeah my dad has it bad for you" Lien said in a groggy tone slowly drifting off to sleep. "this is the happiest I've been in years Korra… for my whole life I slept in a cage and was treated like a animal…but today I found my dad and…maybe I think I found a mom…if that's ok" Lien explained as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Korra felt her heart melt and she whispered in Lien's ear "of course you can call me your mom Lien" Korra gave Lien a motherly kiss on her forehead as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Lao barged into Lien's room and noticed Korra rocking Lien to sleep "hey…is she ok" Lao asked in a hush tone "yeah…she just afraid of a little thunder is all" Lao slowly walked towards Korra and Lien and sat down next to them watching Korra rock his daughter to sleep. He stared at the normally strong and independent woman but was replaced with this motherly version of Korra which made his heart melt seeing her handle his daughter. Lao slowly took Lien from Korra and cradled her like a baby, the more he stared at Lien the more he grew attach. Lao stood up and looked at Korra "C'mon darlin fallow me" Lao whispered as he waited for Korra to fallow him. "Lead the way darlin" Korra teased as she fallowed Lao down the hall as he entered his room. Lao laid Lien in his bed and wrapped her up in his blanket. Lao sat down at the foot of his bed next to Korra "thanks…for checking on the kid…I know technically she isn't my daughter but…to me she is" Lao stated as Korra scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder "you know…she called me mom and I said it was ok… I just wanted to know if you're ok with it? "Korra asked as she held Lao's hand. Lao smiled and looked back at Lien "I wouldn't think of a better person to be her mother darlin" Lao complimented as he looked deep into her blue eyes. Korra stared back into Lao's brown eyes and noticed he was grinning. Before Korra could ask what he was grinning about Lao laid down next to Lien and then Korra plopped down next to him and covered all three of them in their blankets as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Lien woke up again in the middle of the night and noticed that she was lying in her father's bed with her new mother Korra asleep on his other side and Lao snoring away in the middle. Lien smiled "goodnight…Mom and dad" Lien whispered as she lightly kissed Lao and Korra on their foreheads laying her head back on Lao's chest.

Well I finally finished my fourth chapter so WHOHO Lol again let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter. I'm kinda fallowing the legend of Korra episode list so if y'all have any ideas let me know and if you have any other characters you'd like to see let me know in the reviews it really helps and I want to thank all the people who reviewed it really means a lot well ill start working on the next chapter soon but for now I hope you enjoy t


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone this is a little short mini chapter because im going to be busy I have like two essay that I need to work on in the next month so think of this like an early Halloween special and since it being Halloween and clowns creep me the hell out we might get a visit from a "killer clown". I hope yall enjoy this and if you like chapters like these then write down in the reviews and let me know what you think and if you want to see more like this and shoot me some ideas. Ill try to finish the next chapter and it will fallow the next episode of the legend of Korra so this chapter is basically a day or two before the next episode. I hope yall enjoy XD.

Lao snored in his bed with Lien cuddled on his right and with Korra slumbered on his left resting her head on his chest slightly drooling. The sun light slowly beamed through the window slightly hitting Lao on the face waking him up from his deep slumber. Lao sluggishly open his eyes to see his daughter sleeping in peace on his right and Korra snoozing on his left slightly drooling on his chest. Lao took noticed that even though Lien was his clone and had most of his physical features she somehow had similar features of Korra. They both had almond colored skin and the same gorgeous long brown hair and when Lien frowns she looks startling like Korra. "When I first woke up in the woods I had nothin… I felt lost…no past…no home…no family. But now… with my daughter by my side…and this amazing beautiful strong woman sleeping next to me…I feel like I found…where I belong." Reflected Lao as he pulled both Lien and Korra closer to him. "…. As long as there is air in my lungs and blood in my veins… I won't let anything hurt y'all" Lao whispered as he kissed Korra and Lien on the forehead. Korra groggily woke from her slumber slowly lifting her head off of Lao's chest with some left over drool on the corner of her mouth. Lao looked at Korra's messy bead head and began to chuckle "err…what's so funny" Korra whispered still half asleep. Lao ran his hand through her hair undoing her pony tail watching in awe as her long flowing brown hair fell gracefully to her shoulders. "You look…like a mess…it's actually kinda cute especially with the drool on the corner of your mouth" Lao teased as he pulled her closer. Korra playfully pushed Lao away as she wiped away the drool from her mouth but then she paused "did…did you just say I was cute" Korra questioned. Lao immediately felt his face began to burn as she accused him "oooh yeah that's a good question Lao" Lao swiftly turned his head to his right seeing Lien staring at him grinning with anticipation. "wh-what the hell… how long have you been awake" Lao questioned as he frowned at Lien "I woke up when you pulled me and Korra close and whispered your promise" Lien stated as Korra raised her eyebrow at Lao "and what promise was that huh" Korra interrogated as she pulled Lien to her side so she can fix Lien's own bed head. Lao watched as Korra truly acted like a mother towards his daughter Lien, almost as if she considered Lien her own child "its nothing important…now go hurry up and brush your teeth kid" answered Lao as Lien took off to the bathroom. Korra was about to go freshen up as well until Lao grabbed her wrist and stopped her dead in her tracks. "…why are you doing this" Lao questioned as he looked Korra deep into her cyan eyes, Korra stared back confused by his question "what do you mean Lao" Korra asked as she sat back down next to him. "Why did you agree to be Lien's mother…most people wouldn't have jump and taken that responsibility especially when the kid isn't even their own" explained Lao as he waited for Korra's answer. Korra pondered this question and the truth is she didn't even know why she agreed it just felt right "I don't know why…its just felt right you know…when I look at her I see a younger and more innocent version of you that I want to be there for even though I know she technically isn't mine" Korra answered as she slightly looked away. Lao smiled as he playfully tackled Korra then the next thing they knew they where playfully wrestling trying to overpower one another. Lao was surprised at how strong Korra was but he easily pinned her to the bed as he stared at the beautiful woman beneath him. Lao slowly lowered his head as his lips got closer with hers while Korra wrapped her legs around Lao's hips. Lao took in Korra's scent as he tilted his head but stopped when he noticed Korra's mischievous grin across her face "oh shi-" Lao uttered but was caught off when Korra flipped him over making both of them fall of the bed and land on rough floor with Korra now on top. Lao lay on the ground slightly moaning in pain as Korra giggled leaning over to whisper in his ear "slow down there darlin, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? You have to take me out to dinner first" Korra teased as she chewed on his earlobe. Korra moved lower and started to playfully kiss his neck but then she started to bite down a little bit harder making Lao moan with pain and pleasure. "Hey so when is breakf-WHOA WOW…uhh how about next time you guys lock the door if you want some alone time" Lao and Korra quickly looked up to see Lien standing at the door covering her eyes slightly giggling as she closed the door while Korra and Lao stared at the door both embarrassed of their position. Lao slowly started to get up only to feel Korra put her hand on his chest and push him back down as she looked down at Lao with a sly look. "where do you think your going Lao" Korra stated as she pulled her hair back "I was about to get up" Lao explained as he stared at Korra's beautiful figure and her gorgeous flowing brown hair. "oh you mean like how you "got up" like yesterday morning" Korra teased giving Lao a wink as she got off of him while Lao face went red "I-I was…grrr…your not gonna let that go are you darlin" Lao exhaled in defeat "oh you can bet on that darlin" Korra teased as they both left the room to go freshen up for breakfast.

Lao and Korra both entered the dinning room to see Lien sitting next to Pema and Jinora giggling as Lao and Korra sat together at the table. Pema wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin then looked over towards Lien "so Lien how old are you" Pema questioned as she took another bite of her breakfast "uhh…to be honest I'm not sure, I don't even have a birthday" Lien answered shyly. "Well that is unacceptable. Lien we are going to give you your first birthday tomorrow ill make the arrangements" stated Tenzin surprising everyone "oooh we should go to the city and get Lien a present come on Lao lets go" Korra stammered excitedly as she pulled Lao out of his seat and drag him out of the house. Lien giggled at how Korra and Lao where perfect for each other even if they tried to ignore their feelings "Pema im glad you let me stay with my dad and my mom on the island" Lien thanked Pema as she left the table "oh sure it was no- wait what, your mother" Pema answered but quickly caught what Lien said "yeah Lao's my dad and last night Korra agreed to be my mom" Lien stated as she took the dishes of the table and took them to the kitchen. Pema stared blankly as she tried to process what Lien just revealed to her "when those two get home I need to have a word with them" Pema thought as she went to go help Lien with the dishes.

Korra dragged Lao store to store trying to find the perfect gift for Lien "come on Lao get the led out" Korra shouted as she pulled Lao by the hand. Lao fallowed Korra until he noticed a small pet store "how bout this" Lao questioned as he stopped dead in his tracks " PERFECT" Korra shouted excitedly as she pushed her face against the glass windows observing the exotic animals "I was about her age when I got Naga and even the Tenzin's kids have their own flying lemurs, a kid needs a pet" Korra stated as she rushed into the store. Lao noticed all the amazing animals in the stores most of them where hybrids like deer dogs, fire ferrets, frog squirrels and so much more but none of them caught his attention until he noticed a kennel that said "half price puppies" "hey bub. Why are those dogs half price" questioned Lao as he walked over to the clerk "they are not like the rest of our fine animals of republic city they're just generic single breeds of dogs however I can interest you in-"explained the clerk but was caught off guard when Lao simply walked away from him to make his way to the dogs who where deemed unworthy to the "fine animals" of republic city. Lao peered down at the kennel and noticed different breeds of dogs as they stared back at him "uhh Korra what kinda dogs are these" Lao questioned not taking his eyes off the dogs. Korra walked her way to his side and noticed all the different types of dogs in the kennel "uhh how about you read their tags" Korra mocked as she pointed at the labels "GRRR…whatever" growled Lao as he started to read their labels while Korra laughed at his frustration "how about this one Lao" Korra yelled half way down the isle. Lao rushed to her side and noticed the fluffy and pink skinny dog "its called a poodle what do you think huh" Korra asked as she crouched to look at the pup "uhh I think its to pink…remember she is my daughter" Lao explained as Korra shot back up to face him face to face "You mean our daughter. Don't forget that" reminded Korra as she playfully pushed Lao out of the way. Lao walked down the isle reading each label aloud "Doberman…nah to weird lookin…cocker spaniel…nah to girly…Pitbull…maybe…Australian Shepherd…to hairy…Bolognese…kinda small, don't wanna be walkin in the middle of the night and step on the little pup" Lao walked down each isle reading each breed of dog that is until Korra stopped dead in her tracks and look down at the big ear pup "LAO COME HERE" Korra shouted from three isles away. Lao searched for Korra down each isle until he caught Korra crouching in front of a kennel with her finger through the cage giggling. Lao took a knee next to Korra and looked at the pup who had ears a little to big for its head, the dog was a tricolor pup with a black fur that ran down its back like a saddle, with white legs, chest, belly and a white tip on the tail, and tan on the head and around its snout. Korra stood up and read the label aloud "the breed of the dog is called a beagle and it's a boy and he is about a few months old they live about ten to fifteen years. I wish we could hold him but to bad the cage is locked maybe we could ask the clerk and-" *SHINKT* Korra informed but was interrupted when Lao sliced through the cage and held the puppy in his hand. Lao raised the pup to his eye level as he sniffed the pups scent, the pup looked at the rough man and the beautiful woman who stood beside him as the pup also started to sniff at Lao but sneezed in his face. Lao shook his head in disgust while Korra snatched the pup from his hands "oh he is perfect. He is going to come home with us" Korra stated excitedly as she cradled the pup and carried him to the clerk. Korra plopped the pup in front of the clerk as she smiled at the man behind the register. The clerk smiled until he notice the man who rudely walked away from him stand next to her "now what is the reason you two decided to get a pup" the man asked. Before Lao could answer Korra beat him to it "for our daughter. Its her birthday tomorrow and a kid needs a pet" Korra answered as she handed the man the money. The man stared in shock at the unlikely pair that stood in front of him "a-a daughter…how could you have a kid wi-with this…barbarian" the man stuttered as he finished the transaction. Lao looked away as he felt the rage build up inside him, Korra instantly took notice of this and quickly snatched the receipt from the man "he is actually nicer than you think…plus…he is really good in bed" Korra informed as she scoped up the puppy sending the young man behind the counter a friendly wink and walked out the door leaving both men to stand in disbelief at what Korra just said "this girl is crazy" Lao thought to himself as he fallowed Korra out the door

Lao walked with Korra down the street as he watched her play with the pup that she cradled in her arms giggling whenever the pup playfully bite down on her fingers "so why did you pick this one Lao…I thought you would pick something more aggressive" Lao took the pup from Korra as he held the puppy in front of him "I don't know… I feel like Lien would love him and he would love and protect Lien as well" explained Lao as he stared at the pup tilting his head with the dog "admit it, you got him because you thought he was cute" Korra teased as she crossed her arms starring Lao down. Lao shook his head as he held the pup in his arms "well he is kinda cute…I guess" Lao confessed but then he felt a warm liquid flow down his chest "ARRGH C'MON. ARE YOU KIDDIN ME" Lao screamed as he handed the pup to Korra as he looked down at his now urine stained shirt. Korra broke out in to a fit of laughter as she continued to laugh hysterically at Lao's situation "well look at the bright side…at least it wasn't Naga" Korra explained in between laughs. Lao slowly turned around and gave Korra a sly look "what are you looking at" Korra uttered as she felt uneasy at Lao's mischievous grin. Lao slowly walked towards Korra as she slowly walked back "come here and give me a hug darlin" Lao stated as he grabbed Korra by her shoulders trying to bring her in while Korra fought him off "NO LAO STOP. STOP IT IM NOT KIDDING" Korra screamed as she tried to push Lao away. Lao eventually pulled Korra in and gave her a tight bear hug making sure she felt his misery. Lao let her go and began to laugh at her frustrated expression "oh c'mon darlin…it aint that bad" Korra didn't say anything as she stared at the ground not moving an inch. Lao instantly felt terrible and he slowly walked towards her "hey…im sorry I just thought it be funny you know" Lao apologized as he cautiously stepped towards her. Korra slowly raised her head to stare at Lao "I hope you enjoyed that Lao because tonight…im going to make you pay in the worst way possible" Korra whispered as she pulled Lao in close by the collar of his shirt and playfully pushed him aside as she strutted her way past Lao with the pup in her hand making sure to sway her hips as she left him standing there slightly shaking in fear "…shit…I knew I might have pushed it to far with that" Lao thought as he slowly fallowed Korra back to the island. They both eventually got to the ferry as Lao helped Korra on the boat and sat next to her. Korra slowly scooted next to Lao as she rest her head against his shoulder "sorry…I may have overreacted" Korra stated as the pup walked from Korra's lap to Lao's and plopped down yawning as he rested his head on Lao's lap. Lao slightly smiled as he ran his hand down the pup's head "sooo…. Your not gonna get me back for this" Lao questioned slightly relived that Korra was in a better mood. Korra slightly smiled as she leaned her head up to whisper in his ear "oh no…your still in trouble…and I'm sill going to make you pay tonight darlin" Korra teased as she slightly nipped Lao's jaw line resting her head back on his shoulder "ahh shit" Lao uttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

Lao and Korra made it to the island "LIEN COME OUT HERE PLEASE" Korra shouted as she walked with Lao up the steps holding the pup behind her back. Lien rushed out the door with Pema slowly fallowing her from behind. Lien stopped a few feet in front of them when she caught a scent of an animal as she started to sniff the air *SNIFF SNIFF* "eww…you guys smell horrible" Lien teased as she pinched her nose playfully fanning the air with her hand. "well that's a long story…but we actually got you an early birthday present and we want you to have it" Lao stated as he nudged Korra with his elbow giving her the signal to reveal Lien's present. Lien stared in shock at the pup that stared at her with its tongue hanging out of its mouth "OH MY SPIRITS ITS ADORABLE" Lien shouted as she pulled the pup in close and nuzzled her head against the pups soft fur while the pup licked Lien's face making her giggle at the sensation. Lao looked down at his daughter as she was filled with happiness which made him fell good inside to see her smile. Lien gently placed the puppy on the ground and pulled Lao and Korra in a tight hug "THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH…I love y'all" Lien stated excitedly as she gave them one finale squeeze "c'mon boy" Lien shouted as she ran back inside with the pup fallowing her. Pema smiled at Lien's behavior as she ran past her with the pup inside the house, Pema slowly walked towards Lao and Korra there was still something she needed to discuss with Korra and Lao. "soo…Lien has a father and now she has a mother apparently" Pema questioned as she crossed her arms in front of Lao and Korra. Korra walked past Lao and looked Pema in the eye "I know she isn't my daughter but I want to be there for her and I want to help Lao raise her, so yes I did agree to be her mother" Korra answered confidently as Lao stood beside her holding her hand as they both faced Pema. Pema sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose "fine…but be prepared for the way people are gonna judge the two of you especially since Lien already looks like she can be your daughter Korra" Pema stated as she gave the two a reassuring smile. Korra was caught off guard as she looked back at Pema "wait…what do you mean she already looks like my daughter" Korra questioned as she raised her eyebrow. Pema shake her head "uhh hello Korra. Lien has Lao's facial features but she also has your water tribe skin tone and the same long brown hair like yours. She already looks like she can be you and Lao's daughter." Pema explained as she giggled at Korra's sudden realization. Pema left the two standing at the steps slightly laughing at Korra's facial expression. "d-does she actually look like me" Korra questioned as she looked Lao in the face. Lao chuckled at Korra's question "yeah she startling looks like you especially when she is angry Korra" Lao explained as he place his hand on her shoulder "if this weirds you out and you want to back out I would completely understand" Lao explained as he gave Korra a reassuring smile. Korra raised her eyebrow as she grabbed Lao's hand "its going to take more than that to push me away…I ain't going anywhere…unless…if you want me to go" Korra stated looking down at her feet feeling self conscious. Lao lifted her head "I don't want you to go anywhere darlin" Lao whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead making Korra blush and smile at the same time. Korra giggled as she wrap her arms around Lao's neck nuzzling her face between Lao's neck and shoulder. Korra noticed the bruise she left on Lao's neck a few days ago "does it hurt" Korra whispered in Lao's ear "no darlin it don-" Lao answered but was caught off guard when Korra licked the bruise on his neck sending chills down his spine. Korra smiled at Lao "well good…but im still going to make you pay tonight" Korra teased as she playfully pushed Lao out of the way making her way inside.

Lao watch with joy as Lien played with her pup like a kid should. Tenzin wasn't so happy that Lao and Korra got her a pet but he eventually accepted it and moved on with his duties. The day slowly came to an end when the sun went down and the moon began to rise, Lien laid down on the ground with the pup cuddled up beside her as she rubbed her eyes showing a clear indication she was drained from spending all day playing with her new pup. Lao smiled as he cradled both Lien and her pup in his arms and took them to Lien's room. Lao quietly placed Lien into her bed and laid her pup with her as he covered both of them with her blankets. Lao looked down at the peaceful child but his heart began to ache when he thought of the painful experiments and test she must have gone through all because they wanted a weapon just like him. Lao lightly kissed the top of Lien's head "goodnight kid" Lao whispered as he rubbed her head and started to walk out the door but notice Korra standing by the door smiling at him gleefully "Grrr…what" Lao growled in a hush tone. Korra giggled as she silently walked towards Lao "its cute seeing the soft side of you…its actually really attractive" Korra whispered as she placed a small kiss on Lao's cheek "she is beautiful Lao" Korra whispered as she wrapped her arms round Lao's looking down at Lien "thank the spirits she gets her looks from her mother and not the dad" Korra teased as she playfully bumped Lao with her hip guiding him out of Lien's room. They both walked down the hall until Lao realized that she was taking him to her room "uhhh where you taking me" Lao asked slightly nervous "what…I told you…im gonna make you pay" Korra whispered in a seductive tone as she pushed Lao into her room. Korra locked the door behind her and eyed Lao up and down "this is going to be fun" Korra thought to herself as she strutted her way towards the confused Lao. Korra pulled Lao in close by his belt buckle smiling at him seductively as she unhooked his belt pulling it through the belt loops of his pants. Korra tossed the belt across the room as she pushed Lao down onto her bed "shirt. Off." Korra demanded as she crossed her arms, Lao raised his eyebrow as he slightly stood up "what are you-"Lao questioned but was caught off by Korra " .NOW" Korra demanded in an agitated tone. Lao slowly lifted his shirt off while Korra licked her lips "now…pants" Korra demanded slightly blushing at her own demand "WHOA WHAT" Lao shouted completely caught off guard by Korra's demand "YOU HEARD ME. the more you resist the more ill make it harder for you" Korra explained as she tried not to get distracted by Lao's body. Lao hesitantly unbuttoned his pants and slowly slipped off his pants revealing his under pants, Lao's face went red as he felt Korra eye his body. Korra seductively smiled at Lao's body as she slowly walked towards him swaying her hips "good boy…now my turn" Korra whispered as she slowly lifted up her shirt revealing her light blue bra "k-korra..w-what are y-you doing" Lao stuttered as he tried to look away from Korra's beautiful body *SHINKT* Lao immediately covered his hands as his face burned bright red, Korra smirked when she notice Lao's claws pop out "I told you…I'm going to make you pay Lao…and I could tell your liking what you see" Korra teased as she traced her finger across Lao's claws and then pushed Lao on his back on her bed while she pressed her chest against his. Korra began to kiss Lao's neck making Lao growl with pleasure, Korra smiled against Lao's skin once she felt him slightly shiver in which Korra bit down on Lao's neck hard enough to make Lao moan with pain and pleasure. Korra grabbed Lao's hand and guided them up her thighs and let them rest on her backside, Korra enjoyed Lao's expression "why is she doing this…im not gonna lie…I really hope she doesn't stop" Lao thought as he gave Korra's backside a firm squeeze making Korra gasp as she bite down on her own lower lip trying to hold in her own moans of pleasure "I thought I was supposed to torture him not the other way around…time to take it up a notch" Korra thought to her self as she grabbed Lao's hand and pinned them above his head giving him a clear view of Korra's busty chest in front of his face "oh crap not again" Lao thought to himself as Korra smiled when she felt something poke her backside "someone got excited huh darlin" Korra whispered in Lao's ear. Korra released Lao as she giggled "there that was your torture" Korra winked at Lao as she rolled out of bed. Lao couldn't think straight as blood from his head had already flowed down south so he jumped out of bed and grabbed Korra by her wrist and pinned her against the wall growling against her neck "you think that was funny darlin…well two can play like that" Lao whispered as he started to kiss Korra's neck. Korra gasp as she began to shudder when she felt Lao's lips against her skin as he started to kiss down her neck. Lao let go of his grip on Korra's wrist as he put his hands underneath her backside so he could lift her up and lay her down in her bed. As soon as Korra was laid down in her bed she wrapped her legs around Lao's waist as he continued to kiss Korra's neck. Lao started to travel lower reaching Korra's chest making her moan and shiver more, Korra ran her nails down Lao's back leaving bright red trail marks and earning a moan from Lao. Lao stopped kissing Korra's chest as he looked in her beautiful ocean blue eyes and smiled as he ran his hand through her hair undoing her ponytail to reveal her gorgeous flowing brown hair. Korra blushed when Lao continued to stare "Wh-what" Korra stuttered as she looked away in embarrassment. Lao placed his hand on Korra's cheek and returned her gaze back on him "your beautiful darlin" Lao whispered as he rested his forehead on top of hers making Korra's face burn bright red. Korra closed her eyes as she raised her head while Lao simultaneously closed his eyes lowering his head waiting to feel the sensation of her lips on his. *KNOCK KNOCK* "Korra can I speak with you" Pema asked through the closed door making Lao and Korra freeze in fear. Korra panicked and kicked Lao out of the bed sending him crashing to the floor, Lao shot up from the ground as he mouthed the words "what the hell was that for" making sure not to make a sound. Korra pointed to the bed and also mouthed the words "HIDE" as fear was evident on her face. Lao crawled underneath her bed and waited while Korra slipped on her shirt and gathered Lao's clothes and threw them in her closet. Korra stopped and took a few deep breathes to regain her composer as she slowly open the door to reveal Pema "hey Pema what's up" Korra greeted as she smiled sheepishly at her. "I need to speak with you…May I come in" Korra felt her nerves began to build up but she moved aside to invite Pema in to her room. They both sat on her bed as Pema placed her hand on Korra's "I wanted to apologize…im just looking out for you and I don't want you to get hurt…not that im saying that Lao is going to hurt you its just…" Pema rambled as she ran her hand through her hair. Lao quietly hid under Korra's bed taking a bit offense from Pema's accusation "I wouldn't dream about hurting Korra" Lao thought to him self as he dare not move a muscle. Pema smiled as she looked at Korra "Lao is a good man so I know my worries are silly but I still worry…but im glad you two are getting more….acquainted" Pema teased making Korra slightly blush. Pema slowly got off of Korra's bed and walked to the door but stopped looking over her shoulder "oh…and one more thing…you better be smart and use protection Lao" both Korra and Lao remained still in fear as Pema smiled over her shoulder. "Pema…what are you saying its just you and me" Korra lied as she felt a chill go down her spine. Pema turned and crossed her arms "Korra please. You are both two teenagers who have a crush on each other and sleep right next door to each other it is eventually going to happen sooner or later" Pema explained as she turned back around heading out the door turning down the hall. Pema popped her head back into Korra's room "plus you left his belt over there on the ground…night guys" Pema revealed as she winked at Korra shutting the door behind her. Korra looked at the corner of her room and smacked her hand against her forehead as she noticed that she forgot to pick up Lao's belt. Lao slowly popped his head from underneath her bed "well…that was…interesting" Lao joked as he crawled his way out from underneath her bed. Korra pondered what Pema said "is Lao just using me…if I give myself is he just going to use me and just toss me away" Korra began to feel more and more insecure. Lao noticed her behavior and quickly slipped on his pants and sat beside her "you ok darlin" Lao questioned. "I feel like Pema has a point… your probably just want one thing and when I give it to you your not gonna look at me the same" Korra confessed as she slowly scooted away. Lao felt hurt that Korra would think that he'd do something like that "Korra… I would never hurt you like that…i…I care about you" Lao stated as he pulled Korra in close. Korra looked up at Lao and rested her head on his shoulder, Lao smiled as he carried her bridle style and laid her down on her bed and tuck her in. Lao smiled at the beautiful avatar laying in bed "goodnight darlin" Lao whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Korra shot up and pulled Lao down to bed with her "your sleeping with me tonight you got that" Korra demanded smiling at him. Lao chuckled as he shifted his wait and got comfortable in Korra's bed "we have been sleeping with each other for awhile Korra" Lao teased making Korra lift her head of his chest "do you want me to stop sleeping with you Lao" Korra playfully threatened, Lao chuckled as he pulled Korra in close slowly drifting of to sleep.

Lien woke up early in the morning making sure to get ready for her birthday "ive never had a birthday before…im so excited" Lien squealed to her pup that rested on her bed. As soon as Lien got ready she ran down the hall stopping at Korra's door slowly opening it. Lien peered into the room and noticed both Lao and Korra sleeping together, Liens pup pushed past the door and casually walked towards the bed. The pup looked up at the bed and took a few steps back as he leapt up onto the bed making his way up the mattress. The pup stared at Korra's face as it started to lick her nose, Korra slightly twitched her nose as she slowly started to wake from her slumber "MMmm…good morning to you to Lao" Korra uttered still half asleep as she slowly opened her eyes only to see the puppy panting in her face. Lien started to giggle as she slowly walked towards the bed "soo since when did Lao started to lick your nose good morning" Lien teased as she sat down beside Korra's bed. Korra shook her head as she turned to face Lien "sooo birthday girl are you excited about today" Korra asked as she brushed aside Lien's hair out of her face. Lien eagerly shook her head "the best present besides my puppy has to be having you as my mom and Lao as my father" Lien stated which made Korra choke up a bit. The pup rested on Lao's chest as he continued to watch Korra and his new owner Lien talk about today's plan, Lao was slowly woken up when he felt a similar warm liquid stream down his chest. Lao shot his eyes open to see the puppy finishing his business "ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDIN ME. AGAIN ARE YOU SERIOUS" Lao roared as he shot up from the bed glaring at the pup while Korra and Lien broke out into a hysterical laughter. Lao glared at the two of them "oh that's it birthday girl. Come give your dad a hug" Lao threatened as he chased down both Lien and Korra hugging them as tight as he can "AHH NO. NOT AGAIN" Korra screamed as Lao pulled her in tight "EWWWW THIS IS SO GROSS" Lien shouted as she struggled to break free from Lao's grasp.

The rest of the day Lao and Korra spent every minute with their daughter Lien as they took her sight seeing through the city. They made a special stop at the old mans bar, Lao told Korra to stay outside with Lien so he can go inside and try to get the old man outside. Lao entered the dead bar and instantly noticed the old man drying the same old glass "soo is that all a bartender does. Dry the same glass and give some advice" Lao stated in a wisecrack tone. The old man looked up and smiled at Lao "I hope you're here just to visit and not because you screwed up with that girlfriend of yours smartass." The old man teased. Lao walked up to the bar and shook the old man's hand "actually I want you to meet someone" Lao informed "well why don't you bring them in" the old man questioned. Lao looked at the old man with a serious look on his face as he remembered what Pema said about people going to judge him and Korra "First…I need to explain to you the story" Lao informed as he started from the beginning. As soon as Lao finish explaining his situation of Lien and Korra agreeing to be her mother he waited eagerly for the old man's reaction. The old man stood there letting the recent information settle in "so…Lien was cloned from you and she is technically your daughter and your girlfriend agreed to be her mother to help you raise her…am I right" Lao nodded his head confirming what the old man said was true. "well then…what are you waiting for. Introduce me to your daughter" the old man stated as he threw the towel over his shoulder, Lao was relived that the old man accepted his and Korra's situation as he led him outside to reveal Lien to the old man. The old man walked out of his bar and noticed Korra standing in the front of the bar while a little girl stood next to her. The little girl slightly hid behind Korra as she sniffed the air making sure the old man was safe to approach. The old man took notice how much he looked like Lao and Korra as if she was their real daughter. The old man tried to fight the tears forming "they're just like us bonnie…I wish you can see them bonnie" the old man thought to himself as he wiped away a tear that almost streamed down his cheek. The old man slowly walked towards Lien as he got down on one knee and extended his hand. Lao kneeled down beside the old man as he smiled at Lien "its ok kid this old geezer set me on the right course…he is the main reason why me and Korra are so…close" Lao informed in which Lien slowly shook the old man's hand smiling brightly "thanks for bringing my mom and dad together….even if they don't know it yet" Lien whispered making the old man chuckle as he patted Lien's head. Lao, Lien and Korra waved goodbye at the old man as they continued to site see through out the city. The old man stood there waving goodbye to his favorite customer and his new family "please spirits take care of them" the old man prayed as he walked back inside the bar. Lao took Lien and Korra to eat at an authentic water tribe restaurant for Lien's birthday dinner. Everyone in the restaurant watched in horror as Lao, Lien, and Korra scarfed down their food like a bunch of barbarians on their last meal. Lao held both Lien's and Korra's hands as they walked down the board walk heading to the ferry back to the island. Lao looked to his left and took noticed his happy beautiful daughter then he looked to his right and smiled at the beautiful girl who walked beside him and made everyday a new adventure for him.

When Lao, Korra and Lien made it to the island they noticed that the esteemed chief of police Lin Beifong was waiting for them with Tenzin by her side. "I want that young man put in shackles and under arrest" Lin ordered only to have Tenzin intervene "easy Lin, Lao didn't commit those crimes and you know it" Tenzin stated. Lao tilted his head in confusion "what crimes are y'all two talkin about and why do you think I did it" Lao questioned. Lin pushed Tenzin aside as she stood in front of Lao "because I know who you are and what you are capable of wolverine. However I hate to admit it but Tenzin is right…you are not responsible of the crimes im speaking of…I need your help to track and capture the man who has been filling countless graveyards, this is a simple track and capture you will not kill him… and the only clue we have is this" Lin revealed as she handed Lao a card with a jester on it. The scent of countless victims blood covered the card but the stench of acid overpowered all the smells "this man has slaughtered dozens of innocent people and we can't seem to get a solid lead on him. We know that he leaves this card behind and cuts a smile into the victims face. The maniac is hiding at the sato steel factory in the industrial district" Lin informed. Lao studied the card as the smell of death made him sick "ill do it" Lao said in a deadpanned voice. Korra stepped beside him "ill go to" interjected Korra as Lien nodded in agreement "NO…I need to do this my self…this man is dangerous and I wont let him harm another soul" Lao stated. Korra stared at Lao and noticed the seriousness in his face "we want him alive Wolverine and if you make this into some kind of vendetta we will hunt you down like the criminal you are" Lin warned as she walked away. Lao was dressed in his super suit as he stared at himself in his mirror "the innocent men, women and….ch-children this lunatic as killed…he deserves to be put down" Lao thought to himself as he slipped on his cowl. Lin walked to the dock only to notice Korra and Lien standing there waiting for him. "GRRRR I thought I told y'all that y'all weren't gonna come" Lao growled. Korra stood at the dock with concern in her face "and we're not we just wanted to wish you luck and-" Korra stated but stop mid sentence when Lien ran to Lao and hug him tightly slightly sniffling "Please be safe dad" Lien begged as she looked up at Lao with watery eyes. Lao ran his hand through his daughter hair "ill be ok kid…remember I have a healing factor like you" Lao comforted Lien as she gave Lao one last hug. Korra slowly walked towards Lao and wrapped her arms around his neck "you better come back to us safe…or ill find a way to kick your ass in the spirit world" Korra whispered as she slowly rested her head on Lao's forehead giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Lao was caught off guard when Korra kissed him on his lips and when he tried to kiss her back Korra placed a finger on his lips smiling at Lao's eagerness "not so fast darlin…you have to come back to me safe and maybe ill let you kiss me" Korra teased. Lao smiled against Korra's finger "damn she sure does love to tease me…and dammit im in love with her" Lao thought to him self as he nodded in agreement. Korra and Lien both watched as Lao departed from the island "…your going to fallow him aren't you" Lien questioned, Korra nodded her head "oh you bet your ass I am" Korra answered confirming Lien's suspicions.

Lao entered the industrial district climbing his way on top of a building staring at the sato mobile factory "so the maniac is supposed to be in there huh" Lao thought to himself as he snuck through the back of the factory. Lao sniffed the air trying to catch a sniff of the man who hid in the factory while Lao blindly snuck through the dark. A light flashed on that lite up a present in the middle of the room "AAaahh Wolvie…it's so nice to see you. Especially after what happened after the weapon-X procedure" the man stated over the factory's intercom Lao quickly turned expecting an ambush only to see a present in blue and green wrapping paper sitting under a light "go ahead Wolvie…open your gift" the man snickered. Lao slowly walked his way to the present only for it to automatically open and a projector to pop out. Lao stared at the device confused "what the hell is this bub…come here and fight me like a man you coward" Lao threatened. "in time wolvie. I want to show you a family video" the man joked in a snickering tone. Lao looked at the video that projected from the machine, the image showed a younger Lien strapped to a table "WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU SICK BASTARD" Lao roared. The man laughed hysterically over the intercom "ohh Wolvie I was involved in X-23's procedure…I subjected her to the most horrendous experiments breaking her down…HAAA HA HA HAAAA" the man snorted. Lao watch in horror as he saw all the torment this man put his daughter through. "GRRRR IM GONNA GUT YOU" Lao snarled "ohh wolvie I've been waiting for this for awhile especially when that brat threw me in a tank of acid…completely scaring me forever…and after I'm done with you I'm coming for her…and that pretty girl of yours. The man threatened as another light flashed on revealing a man in a purple and green suit with bleached skin and green slick back hair. Lao noticed the mans bright red lips with his overbearing smile "if anyone is gonna kill me its sure as hell ain't gonna be from some skinny punk that uses his mother's lip stick" Lao provoked the man "ohhh nice comeback Wolvie ahh but where are my manners let me introduce myself I'm The Joker, here's my card" the joker revealed as he tossed Lao a jester card and as soon as the card hit the ground in front of Lao it exploded into a blinding smoke screen "ARRGH YOU BASTARD" Lao roared as he tried to regain his senses. "HAAA HA HAA HA WHATS THE MATTER WOLVIE NOT HAVING FUN" the joker teased as he sliced Lao with his pocket knife. Lao shrugged of the tiny blade until he noticed the blood from his wound began to stream down his arm "I'm bleeding…why am I not healing" Lao pondered as he wiped the blood of his arm "ahh I see that you noticed the ace in the hole…you see I finally found a way to counter your overpowered healing factor…and that is with this experimental metal called carbonatium alloy it nullifies your healing factor giving me the edge" joker confessed as he snickered and as soon as the Joker leapt in the air ready to slash down Lao but a boulder came flying and smashed him against the wall. Lao looked behind him and noticed Korra in her fighting stance "WHAT THE HELL. DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO" Lao roared. Korra ran to his side "nope not when you put yourself in danger like this" Korra stated. Joker pushed the boulder out of the way and noticed his now ruined suit "ARE YOU CRAZY… YOU ALMOST KILLED ME…WELL I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU LITTLE GIRL" the Joker yelled as he pulled out a detonator "WHAT A WAY TO GO OUT. BIG BANG BOOM FOR EVERYONE HAAAA HAA HAA HA HA AHHHA HAA" the joker laughed as he hit the kill switch igniting the building in a fiery explosion. Lao instinctively shielded Korra from the blast as it sent the two of them flying. Lao felt his flesh rip and burn away as he shielded Korra from the blast while he screamed in agony, while the building fell apart on top of the three. Lao pushed his way out of the debris holding Korra tight as his skin slowly began to regenerate while his suit was ripped apart. Lao laid Korra on the ground "you ok darlin" Lao whispered while Korra slowly opened her eyes. Korra noticed Lao's burnt skin slowly healing while his suit was shredded "im fine darlin" *SMACK* Korra answered while she playfully slapped Lao across his face "that's for going in by yourself you idiot" Korra whispered. Lao smiled as he looked down at the drained beautiful girl "Korra…I…I L-" "RRRAAAGHHH HAA HA HA HA" Lao whispered but was caught off when the Joker tackled him and started to strangle him. The joker stabbed Lao in the leg while Lao kicked the joker of him "OOooh that looks bad…you should get that looked at when you have the chance" the Joker snickered as he kicked Lao across his face. The joker left Lao laying on the ground while he walked towards Korra as he knelt down beside the injured Korra "hey there pretty girl…why…so…SERIOUS" the Joker sneered as he pulled out a second knife drawing closer to Korra's face. Lao slowly regained consciousness and saw the Joker about to finish Korra and the next thing he knew all he saw…was red "GRRR NO MORE" Lao shouted as he lunged at the joker tackling him away from Korra. Lao began to pummel in Joker's face "all the people I'd murder if I let you live" Lao roared as he delivered jaw breaking punch after another. The joker only laughed in response "ITS FINALLY HERE ISNT IT…THE MOMENT IVE DREAMED ABOUT" the Joker yelled as he stabbed Lao in the stomach with his special knife. The joker rolled over and began to strangle Lao with one hand as he struggle to plunge the knife into Lao's face with the other only to have Lao fighting back. The Joker and Lao both struggled on their feet while it was Lao's turn to strangle the joker "not…exactly how'd I'd imagine it…but we can still end on a high note" the Joker said in between breathes. The Joker began to repeatedly stab Lao in the stomach laughing more hysterically with each stab, Lao was being pushed back with each stab while he struggled to keep his grip on the joker's throat. Lao felt his energy start to drain and he looked over his shoulder to see the frighten Korra "…I'm sorry" Lao whispered *CRACK* Lao snapped the Joker's neck as the joker fell to his back and Lao fell to his knees. "ha ha ha….your in trouble nnnoow" the Joker laughed weakly while Korra muscled through her pain and kneeled by Lao's side. "Come on…finish me" the Joker begged as he slightly chuckled, Lao just stood there with Korra helping him stand. "aaaahhh…it doesn't matter…I win…I made you lose control…haa ha ha…and they'll kill you for it…hee he he ha…see you… in hell…HA HAHA HAA HA HAAA HA HA-ACH" Joker uttered as he broke his own neck. Lao felt dizzy from the lost of blood and sure enough he passed out falling face first to the ground.

Lao slowly woke up and noticed that he was in the infirmary on air Temple Island. The first thing he noticed was Korra asleep in a chair next to his bed. Lao tried to get up but the pain in his midsection was to much to bear. He lifted the covers and noticed the many stiches he had. "OH THANK THE SPIRITS YOUR AWAKE" Korra shouted as she lunged at Lao wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him repeatedly on his cheek and lips "I thought I was going to lose you" Korra whispered as she rested her head on Lao's forehead. "DAD" Lien screamed as she jumped onto Lao's bed hugging both Korra and Lao. Lao winched in pain but hugged and kissed both Korra and Lien "of course I'm fine guys. Its gonna take a lot more than a maniac to take me away from you two" Lao whispered. "if you pull a stupid stunt like this again Lao I swear I don't care how bad your hurt ill kick your ass…that's a promise" Korra stated. Lao looked into Korra's soft blue eyes and leaned in to kiss Korra but felt her fingers on his lips "no sir. This is punishment for being stupid and almost getting yourself killed" Korra whispered as she playfully smiled at Lao. "seriously Korra…so am i a wanted man because of…you know" Korra cupped Lao's cheek "no me and tenzin told Lin that he blew himself up trying to kill us, so your covered…and if they did want to take you they have to get through me" Korra stated while Lien popped her head in "and me too" Lien added. Lao smiled and pulled both Korra and Lien in his bed holding him close as all three of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and im going to continue with the next episode of the legend of Korra in the next chapter so if this was a little to weird don't worry it wont happen again…unless yall liked this chapter and wanted to see another just like it ill try to add another one sometime in the future. Peace guys hoped yall enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I only own the laptop that I wrote on. Whenever you see the "*" that means an outside sound mainly when Lao's claws shoot out. Lao is a wolverine based character "OC" in the Avatar Legend of Korra universe this takes place during the first season

Lao tossed and turn in the medical wing growling as the images of Lien being torture replayed over and over in his dreams. The sight of Lien strapped to a cold metal table screaming while masked doctors shoved needles into her injecting her with who knows what in an attempt to recreate there original weapon, there first monster, him, it made him sick and gave him the urge to gut every eggheaded cowered there. Lao shot up but cringe at the pain that ran across his midsection and panted heavily while Lao placed his hand against his bandages that wrapped across his midsection as sweat dripped down his chest. Korra placed her hand on Lao's shoulder and looked deep into Lao's eyes "is everything ok Lao?" Korra questioned as she gently rubbed Lao's bicep. Lao looked into Korra's eyes but then looked down to his side and noticed Lien nuzzled into his side and started running his hand through her long brown hair that was similar to Korra's "I'm fine darlin…just a nightmare I guess". Korra squinted at Lao and studied his face trying to get a read on him" whatever you say Lao…we better get up it's about to be morning and I need to get to the arena so I can train with the fire ferrets" Korra explained as she gently picked up Lien. "ill go with you" Lao stated but was met with Korra placing her hand on his chest and forcing him back down into bed. "Damn this stubborn woman and how strong is she?" Lao thought as he glared at Korra, Korra adjusted her hold on lien and glared back "DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK LAO... you need your rest" Korra ordered as Lien woke up and jumped out of Korra's arm to stretch and then she ran down the hall to get ready for the day. Lao frowned and crossed his arms and sighed in defeat "what about Lien?" Lao questioned while Korra crossed her arms "she will be fine Lao but if your so worried ill take her with me if that will calm you down" Korra argued. Lao laid back in bed and crossed his arms in defeat and slightly growled, Korra on the other hand couldn't help but giggle slightly at his helpless state and decided to add a little more to his punishment "oh and here, since your not going anywhere you get to watch Lien's dog" Korra informed as she pick up the pup and placed him on Lao's chest. "WAIT WHA-" Lao uttered but Before Lao could object Korra strutted her way out of the med bay leaving Lao to glare at the pup while the pup panted with his tongue out and look into Lao's eyes "what are you lookin at mutt?" Lao sneered. The pup tilted his head and lifted its back leg and began to go to the bathroom on Lao "IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DAMN MUTT" Lao shouted while the pup ran past Korra and hid behind her leg. Korra turned around to see Lao storm out of the bed room only for him to stop dead in his tracks once he notice Korra was standing at the end of the hall with her arm crossed and tapping her foot while she gave him her signature death stare. Korra observed Lao's urine stained chest and fought the urge to burst into laughter "LAO… " Korra demanded. Lao glared at Korra "ARE YOU KIDDIN ME. THAT MUTT WHIZ ON ME AND IM IN TROUBLE?" Lao roared. Korra didn't budge, she simply walked towards him and looks into Lao's eyes "Get…Your Butt…into Bed…NOW" Korra ordered as she pokes Lao's bear chest. Lao growled but huffed in defeat as he turned around growling and limped back to the med bay. Korra slightly giggles as she watch Lao attempt to storm back to his room, the pup slowly emerge from behind Korra and slightly growled at Lao's direction. Korra looked down at the pup "you're not off the hook pup. Now you go apologize to Lao. Now" Korra scolded. The pup hung his head and walked down the hall fallowing Lao. Lao laid down into the bed and looked at the ceiling growling in frustration while the pup slowly walked to Lao's side of the bed and licked Lao's hand, Lao looked down and noticed that the pup was sitting down next to his side with his head hung low. Lao rolled his eyes and picked up the pup and rested him next to his side and scratch behind the pup's ears "you're a pain in the ass you know that mutt" Lao mumbled while the pup snuggled closer into Lao's side "but you're a good dog" Lao whispered as him and the pup both drifted off to sleep.

Korra and Lien walked side by side as they headed through the city making there way to the arena. Korra and Lien walked through the doors and headed to the gym and notice Mako and Bolin in there grey training gear stretching "look who finally decided to join us." Mako blurted as he slipped on the rest of his uniform "hey Korra welcome to your first day of training first we will…who is the kid?" Bolin questioned which caused Mako to look over his shoulder to notice the little girl standing next to Korra. Mako look at the little girl who had similar traits to Korra "she looks just like her…same water tribe skin color, same brown hair, heck even the same nose but…she reminds me of someone else" Mako thought as he studied over Lien "Listen Korra this is training not some kind of day care so take the little girl back home before she gets hurt" Mako ordered. Korra and Lien smirked "trust me guys she can handle herself. Show them sweetie" Korra insisted as she winked at Lien.*SHINKT* Lien grinned as she watched the boys priceless expression when her claws popped out "see. She can handle herself" Korra snickered as she walked past her shock teammates. "Wait…is that Lao's kid?" questioned Bolin as he regained his composure "yup. This is our daughter Lien" Korra explained. Mako raised his eyebrow "wait…"our" daughter?...so your telling us that-"Mako questioned but was cut off by Lien "let me explain it to you slowly so you don't pop a blood vessel there hair gel… Lao-You still with me?... is my father. I'm his clone. Lao took me in. Korra wanted to help raise me. So they both decided to raise me together." Explained Lien as she walked past the boys. Mako ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration "great…because that's exactly what we needed…another Lao and Korra" Mako whispered to himself.

After a few hours of training Korra, Mako and Bolin where finishing up there training by passing a medicine ball around "what's the big idea making me train this early in the morning…the morning is evil" Korra complained as she tossed the ball to Bolin "we're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Bolin explained as he tossed the ball to Mako "and you're the rookie of us all and with Lao and that little girl distracting you we got to get you up to speed for the tournament. So deal with it" Mako argued as he tossed the ball to Korra. Korra growled in anger "how dare that bastard bring Lao and Lien in this and call them distractions" Korra thought to her self as she looked over her shoulder and saw Lien sitting at the bleachers. Korra noticed that Lien overheard Mako's comment, Korra studied Lien's face and for a tough little girl she was still sensitive "MIND YOUR BUISSNESS AND DEAL WITH IT" Korra growled as she threw the ball against Mako's chest sending him flying across the gym. Korra looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lien sending her a reassuring wink, Lien smiled and waved over to her mother and snickered when she noticed Mako struggle to catch his breath. "There are my little hardworking street urchins" a man in a suit and top hat announced as he walked in addressing the group while Korra rolled her eyes and walked pass the man and headed to Lien. "Here is your winnings from the last match" the man in the suit said as he handed Mako a stack of cash. Mako was about to place the money in his pocket only to be stopped by the man in the suit "Nah ah ah. Not so fast, first you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rental fees for last month, rent, oh and the personal loan for groceries" the man in the suit informed as he swiped all the money from Mako's hand. Mako stared at his empty hand and glared at Bolin "What!? I'm a growing boy" Bolin explained in a child like tone while he rubbed his stomach. "Oh one more small item in business, the fire ferrets needs to cough up thirty thousand yuans to the championship pot". "THIRTY THOUSAND YUANS" Bolin shouted as his jaw dropped to the floor "sorry kids…you got till the end of the week to come up with the money or you're out of the tournament" the man in the suit explained as he patted Mako on the shoulder and showed himself out of the gym. Korra walked towards the rest of the group with Lien by her side "uhhh you wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you?" Bolin suggested to Korra. Korra shrugged as she emptied out her pockets to reveal she has nothing "well we can ask Deadpool and see if he has any money" Lien suggested. Mako and Bolin looked down at Lien and both raised an eyebrow "who?" Mako and Bolin questioned simultaneously. "Uhh trust me you don't want to know" Korra interrupted. Mako rolled his eyes "well anyway how are we gonna come up with the money" Mako questioned "oh oh I got it I got it. I've been training Pabu circus tricks and I bet people would pay good money to see that" Bolin suggested "Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas" Mako stated as he shook his head in disappointment "don't worry about it Bolin ill think of something I always do" Mako stated as he walked past the group. "What the hell crawled up his ass" Lien questioned as she crossed her arms and glared at Mako while Bolin sighed and grabbed his stuff and left the arena with a plan in mind.

Bolin sat under fire lord Zuko's statue "COME ONE COME ALL, COME SEE PABU THE MAGNIFICENT FIRE FERRET AS HE CROSSES THE LADDER OF PARREL" Bolin shouted as he attempted to gather an audience unfortunately to no avail however. Bolin looked down in disappointment as he only had one yuan however a car screech by and the driver window rolled down "hey Bolin is that you?" a man in a light blue jacket questioned "oh hey shady chin" the man smirked as he stepped out of the car and stood over Bolin "hey listen to this, I got an offer for you, lighting bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle and pal you got plenty" shady chin informed. Bolin pondered the offer but remembered why he was named "shady chin". "Uhhh I dunno chin. Mako told me to stay away from the triple threat triad" shady chin rolled his eyes in disappointment "Pssh your brother ain't the boss of you, its just a little security work…nothin crooked" Shady chin persuaded as he tossed a stack of money in Bolin's lap. Bolin's eyes jump out of his head as he went hysterical over the amount of money that landed on his lap.

Korra and Lien both looked over the railing of the ferry as they watch Air Temple Island come closer into view. Lien looked down into the water and studied her reflection "distraction…I am a distraction…im just a clone of Lao" Lien repeated in her mind. Korra looked over and noticed Lien deep in thought "whats the matter Lien?" Korra questioned as she gently rubbed Lien's shoulder "its nothing Korra" Lien uttered softly as she kept staring into the water. Korra frowned "Nope. Your just like your father, you don't want to talk about what's wrong but now I'm not taking no for an answer especially when it involves my daughter" Korra revealed as she crossed her arms and faced Lien. Lien sighed in frustration "that's what I'm upset about Korra I'm not really you and Lao's daughter….im just a clone…a mistake….im just a distraction" Lien mumbled softly as she sighed in defeat. Korra got on one knee and rested her hand on Lien's shoulder and looked into her eyes "Lien you're My daughter. You're Lao's Daughter. We don't care if you're a clone or not. You are not a mistake and you are definitely not a distraction. I can tell you right now you give Lao and me so much happiness and to be honest I think we've gotten closer because of you Lien. You are my daughter no matter what anyone says in our hearts you are our daughter Lien don't you ever forget that…ok sweetie" reassured Korra as she smiled softly and placed her hand on Lien's cheek. Lien sniffled and wiped away a tear that almost streamed down her cheek "thanks Korra…hehe Lao is really lucky to have you as his girlfriend Korra" Lien giggled as she hugged Korra. Korra blushed bright red "wh-what are you talking about I…I'm not his girlfriend" Korra stuttered as she tried to regain her composure. Lien playfully pushed Korra away and placed her hand on her hip as she gave Korra a sly look "its only a matter a time Korra" Lien joked as she giggled at Korra's red face. Korra playfully shoved Lien and looked towards Air Temple island "uh-oh" Lien sighed as she face palmed herself. Korra looked over her shoulder and starred where Lien was looking and noticed Lao was in his white T-shirt and grey sweatpants and he was limping around the Island with Liens dog fallowing him. "I…am…gonna kill…your dad Lien" Korra growled as fire shot out of her nostrils and quickly turned to Lien "WHY CANT HE JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I TELL HIM. DOESN'T HE KNOW I CARE FOR HIM AND THAT I LO-"Korra argued but then caught herself when she realized what she was about to say. Lien raised her eyebrow suspiciously "what was that Korra? Where you gonna say Loooovvv-"Lien teased but was cut short when Korra's hand covered Lien's mouth "NO. No no no. not another word it was just a slip of the tongue" Korra argued defensively. Lien grinned and giggled "whatever you say Korra. All I know is that Lao is gonna be in a world of trouble "Lien stated as she sighed in frustration. "oh no he is not in a world of trouble Lien…he is in a world of pain" Korra informed as she crack her knuckles.

Lao walked around the island stretching out his legs while Lien's pup fallowed him around and barked hysterically "Arrghh what is it mutt" Lao demanded as he glared at the pup. The pup hoped around and spun in circles as he nipped at his feet trying to get his attention "what is it?-" "Eh-hem" Lao argued at the pup buy was interrupted when he heard of a familiar and soul stealing tone behind that scolding voice. Lao gulped and slowly turned around to see a very pissed Korra with her arms crossed glaring at Lao burning holes into him "hey how about a warning next time" Lao carefully whispered to the pup over his shoulder, the pup frowned at Lao and growled at him but then turned his direction to his owner and ran to Lien and jumped into her arms "c'mon boy lets give these two some privacy" Lien whispered as she quickly walked inside the Temple. Lao looked Korra up and down and new that she was at a whole new level of ticked off and he could tell she was fighting everything in her body to lash out at him "uhhh hey darlin how was training with the fire ferrets" addressed Lao as he sheepishly tried to walk around Korra "I told you to stay in bed Lao…and you cant even do that" Korra answered as she block off Lao "in my defense I was in bed….just not for long" Lao explained. Korra marched towards Lao and punched him in the gut which caused Lao to keel over holding his stomach as he coughed in pain "SEE. YOUR STILL RECUPERATING YOU HAVENT FULLY HEALED YOU MORON" Korra barked as she stood over Lao. Lao growled as he slowly rose to his feet "GRRR… I understand that your concern Korra" Lao spoke through his gritted teeth "if you "understood" then you wouldn't have went around my back and do this Lao" Korra interjected as she starred down Lao "I just walked around the island. I needed to stretch my legs. WHY ARE YOU SO MAD" Lao argued. "BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DIED IN MY ARMS A FEW DAYS AGO…..WE…I…almost lost you…I was so scared that that was it and that you where out of our lives forever…I "Korra stuttered while the memories of Lao's lifeless body on the cold ground bleeding nonstop from the mad man named joker replayed in her mind. She tried to confess her feelings, trying to force the words out but was cut off when Lao quickly wrapped his arms around her and hug her tightly "Korra I didn't know you where still thinking about that I didn't think it effected you that much or that you cared what happened" Lao whispered as he hug her tightly. Korra cupped Lao's face and look into Lao's eyes "of course I care about you Lao" Korra whispered as she slowly tiptoed as her lips where just inches from Lao's. Lao closed his eyes as Korra tilted her head "OOOOoooo mom Lao and Korra are about to kiss" Ikki shouted which caused both Lao and Korra to freeze and glare at Ikki in which she giggled and took off running back inside the temple. "Arrghh we can never have a moment of privacy at this island can we" Korra whispered as she slightly giggled and rested her forehead against Lao's "tell me about it darlin…can I ask you a question? "Lao whispered. Korra looked into Lao's eyes "sure ask away "darlin" hehe" Korra teased as she slightly giggled, Lao shook his head and held Korra's hand "would you like to go out sometime you know just go somewhere and do something" Lao whispered. Korra blushed bright red as she smiled from ear to ear "I would love to Lao" Korra giggled as she kissed Lao's cheek and wrapped her arm with Lao's and they both walked inside the temple.

Korra stood in front of the spinning panels in the court yard as she studied the patterns while Jinora and Ikki airbended a gust of wind through the panels making them spin rapidly. Lao sat at the cobblestone steps watching Korra maneuver her way through the gates "There you go Korra. You'll be air bending in no time darlin" Lao complimented as Korra twirled her way out of the gates "ohh he is cute. Korra is that the cute fire bender that drives you crazy? it looks like Lao has some competition" Jinora questioned as she stared at Mako who was walking toward the group "does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him." Ikki teased as she jumped up and down. Lao slowly began to growl towards Mako "as if Korra could have a crush on that skinny little punk" Lao thought to himself but noticed Korra's flushed face as she earthbend the airbending children away "ehh hey Mako" Korra greeted as she tried to regain her composure. Lao felt an uneasy feeling as he glared towards Mako "feeling a bit jealous there Lao" Lien whispered which caused Lao to jump and turn around to see both a smirking Pema and a grinning Lien "the hell are you two sneaking up on me like that" Lao growled as he stared down the two. Pema just giggled as she placed her hand on Lao's shoulder "you better watch out Lao a girl as beautiful as Korra can easily be taken away if she is unhappy with what she has" Pema warned as she walked away. Lao turned around and looked towards Korra and Mako and made his way towards the two. "What's going on here" Lao interrupted as he stood next to Korra "have you seen Bolin" Mako questioned as he stood in front of Lao "as a matter of fact no I haven't but come on its Bolin how much trouble can he get in one night" Lao questioned but then Lao and Mako both sighed and ran their hand through their hair. "You obviously don't know Bolin, he has an act in getting himself into stupid situations. See you two later" Mako sighed as he turned around and headed his way down the steps "wait maybe we could help you look for him" Korra interjected as she grabbed Mako's arm "nah I got it" Mako rejected as he continued to walk away "hey cool guy let me help you we can take naga" Korra stated. Lao step in the middle of the two and faced Mako "go home Mako and get some rest ill go out and look for Bolin and I promise he will be home before morning" Lao offered "what can you do that I can't do huh? I'm the leader of the fire ferrets and I've lived and fought on the streets for all of my life while you have been on this island having little tea parties" Mako argued as he shoved pass Lao. Lao grabbed Mako and faced him down *SHINKT* Lao's claws popped out in front of Mako's face "its because I have these and I can sniff out Bolin and track him quicker then you can" Lao barked as he pushed Mako aside "can we cool down the testosterone for a minute. No matter what you're not going alone and I'm tagging along with one of you" Korra interjected as she placed a hand on Lao's and Mako's chest. Lao growled and headed towards the ferry "if Bolin is in trouble I think I can handle a couple of street thugs I mean hell I've already saved his life before" Lao reminded Mako and Korra as he boarded the ferry. Korra growled towards Lao as she waterbended a wave and splashed Lao causing him to be soaking wet from head to toe however before he could get off the ferry and change the ferry already took off and Lao only glared towards Korra while Korra playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Korra giggled at the soaked Lao as she watch him slowly get farther away "please be careful" Korra whispered to herself so only she can hear

As soon as Lao boarded the dock he went to the bathroom to dry off and began his search fro Bolin. Lao ran across rooftop to rooftop sniffing out into the night air trying to catch a sent of the earthbender only to no avail. After a few hours of searching Lao finally caught a sent of Bolin and took of into a sprint leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Lao looked down to the streets and noticed the house where Bolin's scent was heavy at "hmmm triple threat triad territory huh? Bolin your in some deep shit" Lao thought to himself as he studied the house "no guards…wait that scent…*SNIFF SNIFF*… lavender?...oh shit" Lao said to himself as he looked down the street to see Korra and Mako ridding on Naga heading towards the house "that stubborn woman. I told her to do one thing and she does the other…just like what I did this morning" Lao spoke to himself. Lao watched as Mako snuck towards the front door while Korra easily walked and kicked in the door having little regard to stealth which caused Lao's left eye to twitch "that woman is gonna get herself killed" Lao thought to himself as he watched Mako and Korra walk inside the building. As soon as Lao was about to join the group he heard a bunch of commotion behind the building, Lao leapt on top of the building and looked down in the alley to see a big metal truck and a group of men dressed in black with mask shoving tied up men into the truck. Lao studied these men and they seem familiar to him for some reason however the more he tried to think about the more pain shot up to Lao's head. Lao snap out of it and after he targeted all the enemies he came up with a plan to take them all out with out them knowing as soon as he was about to take them down he noticed the back door swing open and Korra and Mako rushed into the streets. Lao face palmed himself as he noticed the truck speed away but Lao caught a glance of Bolin in the truck. "I can never catch them on foot I need a ride" Lao thought to himself as he watch them speed away with Korra and Mako ridding Naga fallowing them. Lao felt defeated that is until something caught his eye which made him smile "that'll do. And its not stealing it's for a good cause and ill return it…if I remember too" Lao said to himself as he jumped off the building.

"WHOOOOHOOO HELL YEAH NO MORE RUNNING FOR ME" Lao shouted over the roaring engine of the Sato motorcycle, the Sato motorcycle was a clean jet black with sleek shine chrome pipes and rims with the words "HarleyDavidson" etched on the side of the tank. Lao took a sharp turn into an alley following the sweet scent of lavender in the air "her adrenaline is rising…she is in trouble" Lao thought to himself as he revved up the engine pushing the motorcycle to its limit.*SHINKT* Lao pierced his claws into the ground which caused him to turn the corner sharply and screech to a halt when he noticed both Mako and Korra knocked out on the ground while the men in black stepped closer towards Korra. Lao reeved the motorcycle heading towards the men and leapt into the air *SHINKT* "RRRAAGH" Lao roared as he flew through the air and impaled on of the men. One of the men dressed in black turned and kicked Lao across the face which caused Lao to growl in anger and grab the man by the throat "Wait what the hell are you doing Lao" Mako's shouted as he tried to regain feeling in his limbs "where is that truck going" Lao growled towards the man. The man began to chuckle "you can not stop the equalist movement hehe long live Amon" the man in the mask chuckled. Lao shook his head while the stench of death covered this man, Lao could smell all the innocent peoples blood on his hand *shinkt* "wrong answer bub" Lao whispered as he plunged his claws through the man's chest. Mako starred at Lao in disgust as Lao tossed the lifeless body aside and made his way towards Korra "Thanks Lao but I totally had it under control" Korra thanked but playfully shoved Lao. Lao shook his head "you sure are a pain in the ass Korra "Lao mumbled as he helped Korra get on her feet "but I'm your pain in the ass" Korra added which caused Lao to smile "what the hell was that all about huh" Mako shouted as he attempted to punch Lao across the jaw. Lao simply side stepped out of the punch "the hell is your problem fire boy I just saved your ass" Lao argued as he got in his fighting stance "you just killed them, they didn't deserve death" Mako shouted at Lao "You didn't know what he did" "OH BUT YOU DO" Lao informed but was cut off by Mako as he shot a fireball towards Lao. Lao kicked Mako's Legs out from underneath him and got on top of you and held him still "YES…I DO and if you knew what he did you would have done the same" Lao barked as he held Mako down. Mako struggled underneath Lao's weight "but that doesn't make it right who made you judge and executioner…were supposed to be better then them" Mako spat as he kicked Lao off of him. Before Lao and Mako where about to engage in an all out war Korra jumped in and Earthbend walls between both of them "KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU. I know Lao more then you and I know that Lao only kills when it's necessary so back off Mako" Korra shouted as she stood in front of Lao. Mako huffed in defeat and walked away then stopped "well now what? We have no leads on Bolin" Mako complained "well actually I think I know a guy who can tell us exactly what we want to know. Let's go to the park and wait till mornin" Lao informed as he walked towards Naga and sliced the large polar bear dog's restraints. Korra made her way towards Lao and placed her hand on Lao's shoulder "thanks for stickin up for me back there Korra I know killing is what the avatar stands against so I appreciate you understanding" Lao thanked as he headed towards his new acquired motorcycle. Korra smiled at Lao and quickly kissed him on the cheek" and thanks for saving me "Darlin" Korra whispered as she playfully winked at Lao. Mako glared at the two and spat at the ground "well are we going or not?" Mako shouted which caused the pair to nod in agreement

Lao parked his newly acquired motorcycle under a tree and then sat by the fountain that was located in the middle of the park, he dipped his hand in the water and splashed his face with water he turned and eyed the sleeping Korra that laid against the sleeping Naga. Lao smiled to himself "she looks really beautiful under the moon light" Lao thought to himself but noticed Mako was scooting closer towards Korra and Lao almost lost it when he placed his hand on top of Korra's "Psst Mako come here" Lao whispered towards Mako. Mako frowned and slowly got up and headed his way towards Lao "what do you want" Mako spat at Lao with poison behind his tone "I'm just looking for info not a dick measuring contest so calm down" Lao stated in a hushed tone. Mako scuffed at Lao's remark and leaned against the fountain "info on what Lao" Mako questioned "why are the gangs teaming up? To band together against a group of nonbending equalist? Doesn't make any sense" Lao thought out loud "I don't know but I was told that they're getting ready for something big…maybe a turf war?" Mako added as he tried to piece together the puzzle "nah I don't think soo. They're scarred of something and they want to team up and take them down quickly before it escalates… but what? "Lao questioned as he stroke his facial hair. "well whatever it is you should get some rest tonight something tells me that tomorrow is gonna be hectic" Lao informed in which Mako nodded and headed back towards Korra only to have Lao grab him by the scarf and pull him back "NOT WITH KORRA…go find a tree" Lao growled through his teeth" Mako stared down Lao and grabbed his scarf from his hand and headed towards a tree. Lao smirked in victory as he sat down and leaned against the water fountain and look towards Korra "goodnight darlin" Lao whispered as he slowly nodded off to sleep.

"EQUALITY NOW EQUALITY NOW WE WANT EQUALITY NOW" Lao jumped as the annoying voice rang in his ear, Lao looked towards his left and noticed that Korra must have gotten up in the middle of the night and laid down next to him and not Mako. Lao smiled to himself and gently shook Korra's shoulder "hey. hey wake up darlin our guy is here" Lao spoke smoothly while Korra slowly woke from her slumber. Lao helped Korra on her feet and easily blended into the crowed where they met up with Mako "so this little fat guy supposed to be your guy?" Mako questioned in which Lao nodded in agreement. They all waited till the crowed left "hey bub remember me…I think we have some unfinished business" Lao announced as he revealed himself to the man in the grey dress who was standing on his box "oh crap its you and your with the avatar wh-what do you want?" the man in the grey dress stuttered "oh nothin just wanted to catch up and get some information that I know your gonna give to us" Lao joked as he flashed his grin " I wont talk. You wont get anything from me" the man in the grey suit stuttered. Lao smiled as he placed his fist underneath the man's chin "im gonna give you to the count of three you go that… one *SHINKT*…two *SHINKT* now if you've done the math you probably figured out that number three is really gonna hurt…Thre-"WAIT" the man in the grey suit shouted as he began shaking in fear. "SPILL IT. What the the equalist want with the benders? they just kidnapped our friend where will we find him" Lao growled as he pressed his middle claw against the man's throat "they're Meeting at a factory tonight the map is behind the brochure that's all I know I swear" the man stammered. Lao smirked and let the man go "good. Thanks for the corporation" Lao thanked as he thrusted his knee to the man's groin. Lao turned around and noticed that Korra was giggling while Mako looked in disgust "well we know where were going lets head out" Lao insisted as they took off to the factory.

The group stood on top of a building where they got a clear view of a crowd of people going into the factory "ok here is the plan. Korra. You and Mako are going down there and dress like civilians hopefully they'll let you in ill sneak around through the back while they're not paying attention deal" Lao explained as he looked down the streets "wait hold on. Why don't you go down there with Mako" Korra insisted as she pouted "because you already proved to me that you cant be stealthy so quit complaining and head down there before its to late and we lose Bolin." Lao demanded. Korra crossed her arms and frowned in disappointment while they all nodded in agreement.

Lao leaned against the wall peeking around the corner watching Korra and Mako walk towards the crowd. Mako looked over his shoulder and quickly wrapped his arm around Korra's "what are you doing?" Korra asked as she attempted to push Mako away "uhh…well attract less attention this way" Mako whispered as they stepped in front of the guard. Lao growled as he starred down Mako while he wrapped his arm around Korra's however, once Lao noticed they got in he snuck around the back and notice a back door that was guarded by one equalist. Lao smirked as he looked over the scrawny equalist and cautiously made his way behind the equalist and knock him out cold with one punch to the back of the head and dragged him out of sight. Lao stripped the Equalist of his uniform and slipped it on himself, The tight leather outfit hug on to Lao's muscular body but a disguise is a disguise. Lao snuck his way to the back and made his way down the corridor until he met a man who was dressed differently then the other equalist. His suit was grey rather then black and You where able to see his face revealing that the man had a long Fu man chu "you there recruit report to the lift one of your brothers is missing so you get the honor of standing next to Amon himself." The man in grey ordered as he grabbed Lao by the arm "Come on princes this isn't time to celebrate your promotion were about to begin so move your ass" the man in grey yelled as he shoved Lao down the corridor. Lao bit his tongue he wanted to knock this guy on his ass but if he was gonna stand next to Amon most likely he would find out what he did with Bolin "just you wait old man ill show you who the real recruit is" Lao said to himself as he got in line with the rest of the equalist. Amon slowly emerges from the shadows which caused the equalist to stand at attention. When Lao saw Amon emerge from the shadows it was almost as if instinct commanded him to get in attention like as if he was already used to it "what the hell just happened? "Lao thought to himself as he drowned out Amon's speech to the Equalist "you there recruit state your name" Amon addressed Lao as he stood in front of him "oh crap. Time to think on your feet" Lao thought to himself "uhh Bruce sir" Lao answered while he remained in attention "Bruce what" Amon questioned as he got closer in Lao's face. Thankfully the mask hid the sweat the slid down Lao's face "Lee sir…Bruce Lee" Lao answered as he sighed in relief when Amon walked away and talked to the man in grey. Amon slowly walked towards Lao and turned around and also stood in attention while the ground underneath them lifted them up to reveal a sea of anti benders "Whoa… I never knew so many people hated benders…but how could they…most of them are sweet and innocent you cant blame them all because of a few bad apples" Lao thought to himself but fear shot up his spine when he realized that he just brought Korra in the middle of this hostile crowd "oh crap Tenzin is gonna kill me if he finds out about this "Lao mumbled under his breath while Amon addressed the crowd. "My quest for equality began many years ago when I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm, we weren't rich and non of us where benders, this made us very easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father" Amon spoke to the crowd while Lao searched through the crowd looking for Korra " Blah blah blah I don't care about your backstory Amon…oh come on where is she" Lao thought to himself as he scanned row by row until he finally located Korra and Mako Lao smiled in relief when he located the two however his thoughts where cut off when Amon's voice finally tuned back into Lao's focus " I know you have been wondering. What is the revelation? You are about to get your answer" Amon proclaimed. Lao felt his body tense as he too waited in anticipation just like the rest of the crowd "Since the beginning of time the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me they say the Avatar has failed humanity, that is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance they have granted me a power that would make equality a reality…the power to take a persons bending away…permanently " Amon sneered which caused Lao, Korra and Mako to stare at Amon in shock. Lao noticed they where bringing in the whole triple threat triad gang and at the very end of the line he noticed a terrified Bolin "don't worry Bolin we'll get you out of here" Lao thought to himself as he watch the equalist untie the man named lighting bolt Zolt. Lao heard of this man and he was even close to catching him and turning him in to Chief Bei Fong but it seems that Amon beat him to the punch. Lao watch as lighting Bolt Zolt attacked Amon however Amon sidestepped every attack and was able to lock his arm behind his back and grab the back of his neck then he placed his thumb on his forehead then letting Zolt fall face first to the ground. Zolt stood right back up and tried to firebend but nothing happened he tried again but Zolt just landed on his knees and looked up to Amon shaking "what…what did you do to me? "Zolt questioned as he tried to catch his breath "your firebending is gone…forever" Amon shouted which caused everyone in the audience to gasps. "only Avatar Aang was able to take away someone's bending…I call bullshit somethings up but I'm not gonna wait and let Bolin be the guinea mouse pig" Lao thought to himself as he tried to think of a plan however he noticed Korra was already on the move "that's my girl but… Please be careful" Lao whispered to himself so only he can hear.

Korra ran down the corridor looking for a valve "Bingo… perfect" Korra said to herself as she turned the valve causing the room to fill up with steam "dammit that's not enough" Korra cursed herself as she attempted to turn the other valve "hey who are you" a voice behind Korra bellowed which caused Korra to slowly turn around to see the hideously large overweight man walked towards her. Each step felt like the ground shake "I…Uhhh…I'm" Korra stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse "save it pipsqueak your in big trouble no one can defeat the dashing Blob" the large man stated as he attempted to flex his flabby arms which caused Korra to vomit a little in her mouth *POOF* "ahh shut up and stuff your mouth full of Twinkies big guy" *SHINKT* DeadPool insulted as he sliced through the fat man's gut killing him instantly "man I hated that guy. Oooh look at me I'm the blob I can heal any wound because my skin is stretchy" DeadPool cooed as he danced around Blob's dead body (hey readers that's one hell of a way to introduce and quickly kill off a character huh hehe well don't worry he wont be back anytime soon. –DP) Korra starred In shock as she slowly stepped away from the pool of blood that escaped Blob's stab wound "What the hell are you doing here DeadPool?" Korra questioned "Whaaaaat. Come on it's me DeadPool the readers practically demand me to be involved oh and something tells me your gonna need help with Amon sooo yeah consider me a part of Team Avatar 2.o baby" DeadPool explained as he gave Korra a wink and a thumbs up. Korra shook her head as she released the pressure from the other valves causing the entire stage to fill up with steam just in time as Bolin was next in line to get his bending taken away. The entire stage filled with steam and in the confusion Amon quickly faded into the fog. Bolin was left in the middle until he felt an arm wrap around his neck "AHHH" Bolin screamed only to have the man hush Bolin "Sssh Bolin its me Lao me Mako and Korra came to rescue you" Lao explained however he felt someone grab his arm and spun him off of Bolin. Lao tripped over his feet and felt a solid kick connect with his chest and right before Lao was gonna rip this man apart he realized it was Mako "Damn…kinda whish I just acted upon it and rip him to shreds rather then thought about it" Lao thought to himself as he held his hands up in front of Mako "hey hey take it easy fire ball its me Lao" Lao revealed "oh yeah prove it" Mako threatened as he summoned fire in his palms "simple you're a dick" Lao answered as he pulled of the mask to reveal his face. "Good enough, Bolin you alright bro? " Mako questioned after he turned his back on Lao "OH MY SPIRITS YES MAKO LAO I LOVE YOU" Bolin stammered while Mako grabbed Bolin's hand and guided him through the smoke to make there escape. Lao was right behind them until he heard someone speak to him "ahh where are you going weapon X" the mysterious voice questioned which caused Lao to turn and look only to see no one there Bolin stopped in his tracks which caused Mako to look over his shoulder to stare at Lao "you two go on ahead ill catch up" Lao yelled over the commotion in which Mako and Bolin nodded in agreement and headed towards there escape. Lao turned his attention to the smoke and steam and slowly walked in it following the source of the voice "I see that weapon X has found his way back home. It was such a pity when we thought we lost you but look who came crawling back and would you look at that back in uniform almost doesn't make me want to kill you Lao" the voice mocked from within the shadows. Lao quickly spun around trying to locate the source of the voice or even a scent of the man behind it *SNIFF SNIFF* "show your self you coward. What's the matter…Afraid of a fair fight? Is that why you're hiding like a little punk?" Lao mocked back as he tried to get the man talking so he can locate and find him "who says I'm hiding Lao…I'm just observing…you know its quite interesting how I made you as the ultimate weapon against benders and here you are helping them…hell even my scouts say your really "close" with the Avatar herself…pretty little thing I must admit…but do you want to know the biggest secret the main reason why I had you made into weapon X" the man teased which caused Lao to freeze in his steps "why I was created?" Lao mumbled to himself until he felt a hand quickly grasp the back of his neck and felt someone kick the back of his knee which caused Lao to fall to his knees which caused to Lao look up to see Amon and his soulless eyes that hid behind that mask. Amon slowly lowered his head and whispered into Lao's ear "to Kill…The Avatar" Amon revealed as he placed his thumb On Lao's Forehead draining Lao's powers from his body. Lao couldn't move due to his power being sucked from his body and plus the shook that his only purpose was to kill the girl that he loved…Korra, Amon kicked Lao's back and sent him sliding across the stage. Amon swaggered his way towards Lao and knelt down on knee "I didn't take away your healing factor Lao however I did weakened it oh but don't worry it'll be back in a few hours I just want you to feel every ounce of excoriating pain and remember what happens when you cross me" Amon sneered as he put his foot on Lao's throat and applied all of his weight on his throat. Amon smiled behind his mask as he watched Lao struggle to keep conscious and right when Lao's eyes where slowly starting to roll into the back of his head Amon released his foot causing Lao to cough as he tried to regain oxygen back into his lungs Amon snickered at Lao then simply walked away laughing at Lao's pain and humiliation as he disappeared into the shadows. Lao laid on the ground feeling weak and woozy "that's cant be true….i couldn't have been made to kill Korra…is that why I was so attracted to her when we first met? Was it because of a crush…or because deep down my brain knew what my task was and wanted me to get close enough to Korra just so I can….complete my mission" Lao thought as he slowly regained enough strength to get on his feet and fallow the path Mako and Bolin escaped through. When Lao reached outside he noticed Mako and Bolin on the ground while the man in the grey suit and his revolting Fu Man Chu stood over the two brothers "You benders need to understand there's no place in the world for you anymore…not even for mutants like you weapon X" the man in grey announced as he faced Lao. "Listen Bub I would gladly kick your ass six days till Sunday but I'm not in the mood…so I'm giving you one chance to*SMACK*….walk away" Lao threatened but was cut off when the ground seem to jump up and slam the man into the wall. "I wouldn't count us out just yet" Korra added as she whistled for Naga who came dashing around the corner. Mako and Bolin hopped on Naga while Korra noticed something was off about Lao "come on you two lets go" Mako shouted which caused Korra to run by Lao's side and help him up on Naga. Lao noticed that a pack of Equalist busted through the back door each one with a rope dart in there hand "oh no" Lao mumbled as the members of the equalist twirled their rope darts and hurled them towards the group. "COME ON NAGA LETS GO GIRL" Korra ordered Naga who was able to doge most of them easily however one was headed straight for Bolin "BRO GET DOWN" Mako shouted as he leaped in front of Bolin expecting to feel the blade pierce his back *SHINK* Mako tensed expecting to feel pain however he felt nothing he slowly turned around to see that Lao stood in front of the two brothers and took the blade straight in his chest. Korra looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief "PHEWW. Nice save Lao" Korra complimented but noticed Lao didn't acknowledge her back he didn't even budge. Korra's eyes began to water as she noticed Lao's arms slowly fall down to his side and simply fall on his back lifeless. Korra felt the tears stream down her face as she noticed the blood trickle down the corner of Lao's mouth and how his eyes remained still with no life "LAO" the group screamed simultaneously. Bolin ripped off a part of his shirt while Mako pulled out the Blade and applied pressure to the wound. Korra mushed Naga trying to get to the temple or the arena as fast as she can "there is no way in hell that I'm gonna lose you again for a second time…do you hear me Lao" Korra repeated to her self as she weaved in and out of traffic. Korra and the gang stopped at the arena and carried Lao up the Mako and Bolin apartment "Bolin set him down on the sofa ill go get the med kit and extra towels" Mako ordered as he ran down the hall. Bolin placed Lao on the sofa with Korra right behind him and as soon as Bolin laid Lao's lifeless body on the couch Korra feel to her knees right besides Lao and she slowly ran her hand through her hair. Mako came bursting in with the med kit and towels "so you've done this before right" Korra questioned as she continued to run her hand through Lao's hair "ehh sorta" Mako stated as he cleaned out Lao's stab wound with Alcohol. Korra's ears perked up and faced Lao and gave him her signature death stare "What the you mean "sorta" Korra growled as she attempted to control her rage "I only stitched up me and Bolin's clothes but I'm pretty sure the same concept applies" Mako reassured. Right before Korra was gonna explode with rage a surprise and unwelcome guest popped in *POOF* "hey guys what's happs" DeadPool questioned as he stood on top of Lao which caused Korra to slowly turn her head to face Deadpool. Korra lunge at DeadPool and began strangling him which proved the perfect time for Mako to stitch him up "see readers what did I tell you…the girls cant keep there hands off me" Deadpool wheezed as he tried to keep Korra from choking him "LAO WONT STOP BLEEDING AND YOU THINK IT'S A PERFECT TIME TO TELL JOKES" Korra roared as she squeezed Deadpool's throat. Deadpool shook his head and looked over to Lao and pushed Korra off and crawled towards Lao "hmmmm….Amon got him…took away his mutant healing ability but only temporarily not permanently however he didn't count on me to be here but its not for the weak of heart or those with a light stomach" Deadpool explained as he pulled off his glove and unsheathed his Knife "how do you know that Deadpool" Korra questioned as she studied what Deadpool was getting ready to do "uhhh simple I read the fanfiction duhhhh" Deadpool Mocked which caused Korra, Mako, and Bolin to tilt there heads in confusion. Deadpool slowly sliced of a chunk of his arm and shoved it in Lao's mouth which caused everyone to gag "come on Lao you gotta eat it all if you want to be big and strong" Deadpool coed in which Korra came up behind Deadpool and smacked him upside his head "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU" Korra shouted. DeadPool rubbed the back of his head "OWW YOU CRAZY BI…EHEM…if Lao isn't to far gone he can absorb my healing factor by…eating apart of me" DeadPool explained as he got up. Korra quickly turned and noticed that the wound in Lao's chest slowly began to heal which caused tears of joy to stream down her cheek. Korra turned around and hugged Deadpool "thank you so much DeadPool just…thank you. There's actually one more favor I want to ask" Korra thanked as she gave DeadPool a bear hug "sure anything just don't break my back please" DeadPool squeaked as he felt his spin pop. Korra let go of DeadPool and smiled as she stood up and wrapped one of Lao's Arms around her shoulder "can you help me carry this lug down to Naga so we can take him home" Korra asked as she waited for a response. DeadPool helped Korra with Lao down the steps and tossed Lao onto Naga's back but before Korra could take off with DeadPool and Lao Mako ran down the steeps and stopped Korra. "Korra wait…when he wakes up…tell him that I said thanks" Mako stated as he placed his hand in his pockets and walked back inside. Korra smiled and hurried off to the ferry in order to catch the last boat ride to Air Temple Island.

As Soon as Korra and DeadPool made there way up the steps they where greeted by Tenzin who just finished talking to a group of guards "oh my spirits are you two alright" Tenzin asked as he rushed towards them . Korra slowly nodded "no. we where at an equalist rally and we saw Amon…he can not only take away people's bending but he can also take away Lao's healing factor…for good." Korra revealed which caused Tenzin to go white in the face. "No…that's impossible…only the Avatar is capable of that kind of ability" Tenzin argued "Listen chrome dome they saw it hell Lao experienced it…Korra is speaking the truth" Deadpool explained to Tenzin in which he nodded in agreement. "well you better get Lao to bed Lien will be happy to see that you two got home safely…go on…oh and if you need a place to stay DeadPool our door is now always open" Tenzin stated. Deadpool's hands shot up to his cheeks and he squealed with excitement causing Lao's heavy frame to fall on top of Korra "AHHHH LIKE OMG TENZIN ARE YOU FO-REAL" DeadPool asked as he jumped in place in which Tenzin Slowly nodded and walked away.

Korra Laid Lao down in her bed and took of his shirt, boots and pants, Then Korra began to undress herself. Korra then slowly crawled over Lao and Laid down by his side and snuggled up close to him kissing all over his face and whispered in his ear " don't you ever scare me like that again Lao…goodnight…I love you"

Amon's words replayed over and over in Lao's dream that is until the morning sun light beamed through and hit Lao directly on the face waking him up. Lao began to stretch but felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and pull him in closer. Lao looked down and smiled but felt his face burn bright red when he noticed that he was only in his underwear and so was Korra. Lao tumbled out the bed and scooted back quickly as he tried to think of what happened last night that led to him in Korra's bed almost naked. Korra slowly woke up and giggled when she noticed Lao on the floor starring at her body. Korra enjoyed when she Caught Lao checking her out and always loved to be a tease to him "what's the matter Lao…come back to bed" Korra cooed in a seductive tone as she rested her chin on her hands revealing her cleavage. *SHINKT* Korra looked down to Lao's hand and noticed Lao's Claws have popped out that and other things popped up. Korra giggled and got out of bed and kissed him on the nose "Gotcha hehe come on we got a busy schedule today" Korra whispered as she walked past him. Lao slid his claws back in his hand and rested his head against the wall and pondered what Amon said to him "what if I was only made to kill Korra?...no I know what and who I want…I want Korra…I want to be with her…hell I even had a dream last night that she told me that she loved me" Lao thought to himself as he got up of the floor and got dressed.

Authors note: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it lol sorry about the late post and I know im waaaaaayyyyyyy late on this chapter but don't worry this story isn't dead guys


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I only own the laptop that I wrote on. Whenever you see the "*" that means an outside sound mainly when Lao's claws shoot out. Lao is a wolverine based character "OC" in the Avatar Legend of Korra universe this takes place during the first season

Its been a few days since Korra and Lao saved Bolin from the equalist rally event and Korra couldn't shake what she heard at the equalist rally. After Korra finished distributing the steam to the stage she overheard Lao's and Amon's conversation. Korra replayed what she heard Amon told Lao over and over "you know its quite interesting how I made you as the ultimate weapon against benders and here you are helping them…hell even my scouts say your really "close" with the Avatar herself…pretty little thing I must admit…but do you want to know the biggest secret, the main reason why I had you made into weapon X…To Kill…The Avatar". Before Korra could help Lao she lost him in the thick cloud of steam. Korra tried to shake off what Amon said to Lao "it's a lie…he was just trying to get into Lao's head…but before we escaped on naga the look on his face…it look as if he was afraid of who he was" Korra thought to herself as she laid in bed slowly drifting off to sleep, she slept soundly until she was awaken by equalist storming her room. Korra shot up ready for action and began firebending at the intruders only for one of the equalist to sneak behind her and punch up her spine completely immobilizing her. Korra fell to her knees and felt fear run through her body as she was surrounded by the equalist "LAO WHERE ARE YOU" Korra shouted as Amon stepped forward "Don't waste your time young avatar…after I take your bending away you will be nothing" snickered Amon as he placed his hand on Korra's forehead and severed her ties to the elements and laughed in victory. Amon turned his back to Korra and slowly looked over his shoulder "finish her" Amon ordered as he disappeared into the night only for Lao to emerge wearing what looked like his original suit only it was black and grey and with soul piercing red eyes "mmm…I smell fear" *SHINKT* Lao growled as he slowly stepped towards Korra and lifted his claws up in the air "RRRRAAGHHH" Lao roared as his claws plunged through Korra. "AHHHHH" Korra screamed as she jerked up in bed while sweat dripped down her face, the sudden commotion caused Lao to wake up as well and attempt to comfort Korra however the sudden touch of Lao petrified Korra and caused her instincts to kick in. when Korra felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Lao and instantly punched Lao in the nose "ARGH…the hell was that for?" Lao growled as held his nose. Korra instantly snapped out of her fear and cupped Lao's face and inspected his nose "I am so sorry Lao I really didn't mean to" Korra apologized as she still studied Lao's nose "argh…its ok Korra…I always knew you liked it rough" Lao playfully teased. Korra smirked and playfully smacked Lao upside the head "trust me "Darlin" you'd know it if I was rough with you" Korra whispered as she pressed her chest against Lao's giggling when she noticed how red Lao's face was. Lao playfully pushed Korra aside and stood out of bed "anyway…must have been a hell of a nightmare" Lao stated as he stretched and looked out into the night. "Yeah…it was but I'm ok" Korra answered as she got up and walked up behind Lao and wrapped her arms around his chest. Lao smiled and held onto Korra's hand "do you want to talk about it" Lao asked as he ran his thumb over Korra's hand. Korra smirked and remembered how he didn't want to talk about his nightmare and playfully shoved Lao's back "nice try Lao" Korra giggled as she walked away. Lao shook his head and turned around to face Korra however his face burned bright red when he realized Korra slipped off her shirt. Lao stammered as he quickly turned back around not peeling his eyes from the window "wh-what the hell are you doing" Lao stuttered as he kept his eyes in the opposite direction of Korra. A sly smile look formed across Korra's lips and she slowly walked towards Lao "well it is my room and I felt like I needed to change. Why? What's the matter?" Korra teased as she smirked and slowly walked towards Lao and pressed her bare chest against Lao's back. Lao slowly began to growl and Korra felt his body tense up "whats the matter "darlin" I catch you checking me out all the time Lao, I'm not blind you know" Korra whispered in Lao's ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. Lao gasp and bit his lower lip "Korra…*SHINKT*" Lao mumbled but looked down and noticed his claws popped out. Korra giggled and pushed Lao aside "Gotcha darlin" Korra giggled as she slipped on another shirt and left Lao standing in disbelief. "do you enjoy making my life a living hell Korra?" Lao questioned as he felt his cool down "oh come on Lao it's all in good fun darlin and besides don't act like you don't like it, your claws give you away when you get…umm…"excited" "Korra giggled as she pulled Lao back into bed "what if I do the same thing to you darlin" Lao probed as he stared at Korra. "it wont be that easy Lao trust me I have more control then you darlin" Korra joked as she playfully shoved Lao and turn on her side. "two can play at this game darlin" Lao thought as he slipped off his shirt and tossed it to the ground and wrapped his arms around Korra and pulled her close pressing his body against Korra's making sure she can fell his built chest. Korra gasped and bit her lower lip, after she calmed herself down she turned around and stared Lao in his eyes "mmm… Lao you better be careful darlin, don't start something you can't finish" Korra whispered as her lips hovered over Lao's and playfully licked her lips. Lao smirked and ran his hand down her back "start what? Oh do you mean if I do something like this" Lao whispered as he cupped Korra's backside. Korra slightly moaned and rolled her self on top of Lao and straddled herself on top of him and leaned over and brushed her lips against Lao's and whispered "I warned you darlin". Korra pressed her lips against Lao's and kissed him passionately while running her hand through Lao's hair. Lao growled against Korra's lips and slowly slid the tip of his tongue in Korra's mouth. Korra stopped and put her hand on Lao's chest and pushed herself off, Lao face palmed himself as he watch Korra "Korra I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it if you don't want to go that far we don't have to" Lao explained as he stared at Korra's back waiting for a response. Korra thought about what she wanted…she wanted Lao but what Amon said still lingered in her mind "screw it I'm not gonna let that maniac stop me from being with Lao…I've had to many close calls with him I'm not gonna lose him and wonder what if" Korra debated in her head. Korra stood up and walked towards the door and locked the doorknob and looked over her shoulder giving Lao a seductive smirk "its ok Lao I want this too. I just want to make sure no one interrupts us this time" Korra explained as she strutted her way back to bed swaying her hips seductively and straddled Lao's waist and took off her shirt and smiled at Lao's shocked expression and started kissing Lao deeply while she felt down his chest. Lao moaned against Korra's lips and gasp in shock when he felt Korra's tongue plunge into his mouth, Korra smirked against Lao's lip and started to twirl her tongue against his tongue both moaning against both their lips and slowly stripping off each other's clothes finally being able to feel their skin on one another.

The sunlight slowly beamed its way and landed on Lao's face waking him up from his slumber. Lao attempted to move but the soreness in his hips where to much to bare, Lao looked to his side and smiled when he noticed the naked Korra snuggled up with him. Lao looked over his own chest and noticed the claw marks that dragged down his chest "why aren't they healing?...maybe my mind heals sever battle wounds but minor bruises that are harmless take time maybe because of lack of priority" Lao thought in his head as he attempted to move accidently waking up Korra. Korra batted her eyes and kissed Lao's chest and eyed down his body remembering the many times they shared their special moment last night and in different ways. Korra studied the many claw marks that ran down Lao's chest then she started giggling, Lao raised his eyebrow at Korra's strange behavior "what is it" Lao interrogated Korra. Korra kept giggling and whispered in Lao's ear "it looks like I was really rough with you last night huh" Korra teased as she traced her fingers down Lao's chest causing him to growl in pleasure. "your one too talk darlin, you should really look in the mirror" Lao whispered back in Korra's ear and kissed her softly on her lips causing her to smile against his lips "Lao just kissed me. I mean we kissed a lot last night but its just…wow" Korra thought while she crawled over Lao's body and seductively swayed her naked body as she walked towards the mirror and realized that she also had the same amount of bite marks on her neck "oh man how are we gonna hide are late night "battle scars" from Pema and Tenzin" Korra questioned as she eyed over her newly acquired love marks. Lao slowly struggled out of bed and handed Korra her clothes while he slipped on his pants and Korra fallowed Lao's lead and got dressed as well. Lao studied over Korra and smiled "there you see, you can't even see them so where in the clear darlin" Lao stated which caused Korra to sigh in relief as she walked past Lao "phew good. Because Pema wouldn't let this go" Korra joked as she walked out the door and Lao slowly limped behind her. Korra slyly looked over her shoulder and smirked at Lao's limp "what's the matter there? Was I to much for you to handle last night?"-"to much to handle what?" Korra teased however Lien questioned her before Lao was able too answer Korra's question which caused the two teens to slowly look behind their back to see Lien grinning at her two parents "uhhh….you see…umm we sparred last night and"- "oh I get it you "sparred" together in bed last night. Is that what they call it now?" Lao tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but was interrupted by Lien with her teasing the two teens. Korra ran her hand through her hair and sighed in defeat "how did you figure out so quickly" Korra asked while her face burned a deep shade of red "uhh I sleep right next door guys… and to be honest, I barley got any sleep last night because of you two. They should really think about sound proofing these walls" Lien revealed as she giggled and walked past the two teens with there faces turning fifty shades of red. Lao slowly turned his direction towards Korra "scream louder next time why don't ya" Lao joked as he playfully shoved Korra's shoulder which caused Korra to squint at Lao and smack him across his arm " shut up you idiot and lets get some breakfast" Korra hissed as she grabbed Lao's hand and led him to the kitchen slightly smiling "idiot…but your my idiot Lao" Korra thought to herself as she playfully pushed Lao's chest and ran down the hall while Lao chased after her like two little kids flirting on the playground.

Lao and Korra finished eating their breakfast and cleaned their dishes and where about to walk out of the kitchen only to be blocked by Pema who crossed her arms and smirked at the two teens "oh crap she knows" the two teens thought simultaneously while Pema eyed them suspiciously "Lao…Tenzin would like you to accompany him in his meeting at town square" Pema stated which caused Lao to raise an eyebrow. The two teens shared a look and nodded their heads reassuring one another "and Korra can you stay here on the island I need your help around the house if you don't mind" Pema announced after Lao walked past the two "sure no problem what do you need me to do" Korra asked thinking Pema wasn't on to Korra and Lao's late night encounter. "Well first I need you to drink this. Your gonna need your strength and I cant have you "sore" from you and Lao's special moment last night" Pema revealed with a smirk across her face while she handed Korra a full glass of juice. Korra groaned in embarrassment while she hid behind her hands feeling her face burning "you got to be kidding me….you too…how did you know" Korra questioned while she took a sip of her juice. Pema sat next to Korra and she couldn't help but laugh at Korra's situation "Korra I'm pregnant I have super pregnant powers I can hear everything that goes on in this house" Pema revealed as she winked and nudge at Korra. "Where we really that loud…this is so embarrassing" Korra groaned as she covered her face even more "no. only I know and Tenzin is oblivious to what happened last night" Pema chuckled as she patted Korra's back. "I'm not mad Korra honestly I'm glad that you and Lao finally got together" Pema stated as she got up and left the kitchen but quickly popped her head back in the kitchen "You should get some rest Korra from what I heard…you could use the whole afternoon you had a wild night" Pema teased as she winked at Korra and walked down the hall. Korra felt her left eye begin too twitch while her whole face burned bright red.

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT. MASKED VIGILANTIES THE SPIDER AND THE DAREDEVIL CONTROL THE CRIME IN THE CITY" a young paper boy shouted in the middle of town square which caught Lao's attention. "let me get one paper kid" Lao addressed the little boy as he handed the boy money "thanks mister here you go" the boy thanked as he pocked the money and went back to shouting "hurry up Lao we need to hurry" Tenzin ordered in which Lao replied and folded the paper in his back pocket and fallowed Tenzin into the building "I don't understand why I had to come to this Tenzin…I'm not exactly a people person" implied Lao as he walked by Tenzin's side "believe it or not Lao someone specifically asked for you to be here. And before you ask I don't know who he only told me that we both need to hear what he has to say" Tenzin informed as they both walked in to meet the rest of the council. After a few hours of discussion the council where on there last subject…Amon "There is a mad man running around our beloved city threatening to tear it apart, we need to create a task force who's sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice" the man named Tarrlock argued "Absolutely not, A move that aggressive will only further divide benders and non benders" Tenzin rebuttal. Lao sat in the back listening in on there arguments "this is just another one of your ploys to gain more power isn't it" Tenzin questioned which snapped Lao out of his thoughts and back into their debate. "all I'm trying to do is help, think back forty two years ago our city was threatened by another dangerous man Yukon, your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on" Tarrlock pointed out "this is a completely different situation and how dare you compare your self to Avatar Aang" Tenzin argued back pointing at Tarrlock "I agree with councilmen Tenzin" a mysterious voice stated which caused everyone to look for the source only to meet a bald man confined to a wheel chair "excuse me sir but this a private matter how did you get past the guards" Tarrlock demanded the bald man as he stormed his way towards him. "Please sit back down I mean you or anyone no harm I only wish to offer a solution" the bald man stated in which Tarrlock fallowed the man's order and sat back down and listened patiently. Tenzin starred at Tarrlock in amazement at his sudden obedience "Tarrlock never listens to anyone…this guy is good" Tenzin thought to himself as he watched the bald man in the wheel chair make his way towards the council "everybody I believe I hold the situation to our common enemy, you see Amon isn't just targeting Benders but he is targeting non benders as well…non benders who have unique abilities like Lao" the bald man explained which caused Lao to jump to his feet "what do you mean like me?" Lao practically shouted as he made his way towards the bald man. "Simple Lao. We are a rare new group of men and women who have been labeled as mutants and I lead a team of these mutants who protect benders and non benders…my name is Professor Xavier and we are the X-Men" Prof. Xavier revealed to everyone. "What can you mutants do, are they all the same as Lao?" Tenzin questioned "no. Lao is unique and special however we do have a few mutants with special mutations for example one that can shoot concentrated heat out of his eyes almost "Laser" like and one that can manipulate ice to his will almost like a water bender and the brains behind our team has a higher intellect that is unprecedented however his mutation effects his appearance and gives him a rather "beast" appearance and that's just a few, we have reason to believe there is a young man who can crawl up walls and shoot webs out of his wrist" Prof. Xavier explained. "a whole group of people like Lao with different unique abilities…spirits have mercy on us" Tenzin thought to himself "please understand Professor Xavier this will take time for us to decide on whether or not to consider you a legal task force but we will take your group under consideration" Tenzin stated "we do not whish to join your task force we just feel its time to reveal ourselves to the world and let you know that we mean no harm and only wish for peace, and if I may add, you now have an alley in this threat and that we will help in anyway we can, thank you" Prof. Xavier announced as he made his way out of the council and looked towards Lao's direction "we know the Airbending family treat you well but just so you know your not alone" Prof. Xavier voice rang in Lao's head as the bald man disappeared down the hall. Lao shook his head and fallowed the Prof. down the hall only for him to be gone "well then if there are no more interruptions this meeting is adjourned" Tenzin ordered while every one at the council agreed.

Later in the afternoon Korra was out late at night in the court yard practicing her airbending while listening to the radio only to stop when Lao came walking down the steps wearing his skin tight orange costume "where do you think your going handsome" Korra teased as she rubbed Lao's back "just gonna go out and see if people need help…can you believe that there other people out there like me" Lao answered as he pulled on his mask grinning at Korra "more people like you? I don't think the world is ready for more rude claw swinging "gentlemen"" Korra joked as she slightly giggled. Lao shook his head and lightly Kiss Korra on her lips causing her to smile " I hope you know that I'm just using you for your body, this is strictly physical" Korra joked as she whispered into Lao's ear "your so mean…but I like that" Lao whispered back but they where both interrupted by a familiar voice that broke through the radio's signal "Good evening my fellow equalist, this is your leader Amon, as you have heard the council has voted into making me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution, but we cannot be stopped our numbers grow stronger by the day, you no longer have to live in fear, the time has come for benders to experience fear" Amon announced and the regular station tuned back on. Lao looked over to see fear over Korra's face and instantly held her hand comforting her "hey don't listen to him we will stop that maniac, trust me Korra" Lao stated as he gave Korra a reassuring smile. Korra smiled back and tiptoed and kissed Lao's nose "thanks Lao. Now go out there and kick some butt and hurry back" Korra whispered as she playfully nipped Lao's jaw. Lao smirked and chuckled "yes mam" Lao whispered as he headed towards the docks and shipped off to the city

Lao ran across the city stopping extortionist, equalist, robbers, muggers, and thefts. Lao was tracking a group of thugs that stalked a woman after her shift at a bar, they cornered her into an alley and slowly started to surround her against the wall "not on my watch bub" Lao said to himself but just before he was about to jump in a unfamiliar sound rang through the air *THWIP THWIP* the next thing Lao saw was two of the thugs get pulled up into the air and dangled on the ledge of the roof "oh shit they're here…come on out you freaks" one of the thugs shouted as he quickly turned around checking his surroundings not knowing he was getting close to the shadows "Boo" a voice whispered behind his head and was instantly dragged into the shadows while the remaining three remaining thugs looked around there backs frequently "here's web in your eye"*THWIP THWIP* the voice yelled while he shot a sticky string like substance in two of the thugs eyes blinding them while two batons came flying out of the shadows knocking two of the thugs out cold while the batons ricocheted off the thugs head and flew back into the shadows. The remaining thug slowly back away while the man in the shadow slowly stepped out revealing his skin tight black long sleeve that revealed his slim but built figure, black combat pants, boots and to top off his apparel he had a black mask that completely covered the top part of his head only revealing his mouth "you will answer for your crimes coward" the man in black calmly stated. Another man in gear what looked liked to have belong to an equalist however there was a large grey spider itched on his back but besides that he wore the same outfit and even the same mask with goggles as an equalist however he crawled down the wall like a bug or rather a spider "yeah so do us all a solid and just take the easy way I don't fell like laying the smack down on you" the man dressed as an equalist quipped. The thug quickly turned around and attempted to run but only ran into a wall like obstacle, the thug looked up into the soulless white eyes of Lao's mask and immediately the thug felt urine stream down his pants. Lao simply smirked and head butted the thug knocking him unconscious "well that was subtle" joked the man who looked like an equalist "your free to go Ma'am stay safe. Thanks for the assist…whoever you are?" the man in black asked Lao as he made sure the woman was safe "Wolverine who are you guys. Y'all are new here huh" Lao answered as he probed the two for answers "well DD and I have been doing this for awhile however we are now barley getting any recognition. They call me the spider and they call him the man without fear or Dare Devil for short" the spider revealed as he finished tying up the thugs. Lao nodded his head in confirmation and stared at Daredevil "how does he see" Lao questioned in which Daredevil grinned at Lao's remark "there are other ways to see Wolverine" Daredevil answered as all three left the area avoiding the metal benders. The three met at the top of a bank and talked and reveal tips and tricks that they learned on the job "oh by the way shorty what is your power, do you have any unique abilities like mind reading, laser eyes, cloaking invisibility,…juggling?" the spider asked as he tilted his head. Lao smirked and stared at the two "there other ways to fight spider" Lao repeated to Spider which caused Daredevil to chuckle at his response "I can tell your gonna fit in well with our group wolverine" Daredevil announced. Lao smiled as he lifted up his fist and summoned his claws *SHINKT* if you could see the spider's face you would see his shocked expression "WHOA… are you with the X-Men" the spider questioned "nah bub I just learned about them today" Lao stated as he stood up and was getting ready to leave until Daredevil placed his hand on Lao's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks "here Wolverine take this. This business is hard enough as it is and tackling it alone is nearly impossible, use this if you ever need back up and one of us will come running down" Daredevil advised as he offered a tiny communicator to Lao "whoa DD how can we trust him? I mean yeah he is cool but we just met him" the spider questioned as he stepped to Daredevil's side "well spider that's my power remember, I can sense the good and bad in people and he is a good man and we can definitely trust him" Daredevil revealed as he handed Lao the communicator and all three took of there separate ways.

Lao made his way back to the island and made his way back into Korra's bed room and noticed Korra fast asleep. Lao smiled at the beautiful young avatar who slumbered away in front of him. Lao slowly stripped out of his hero suit and laid into bed with Korra and kissed her cheek which caused her to wake from her deep sleep "mmm hey there handsome, how was it" Korra grumbled half asleep "meh it was just like any other night but I think we just added two more team members to team Avatar 2.o but ill tell you about it tomorrow darlin" Lao sighed while he held onto Korra and slowly drifted off to sleep. Korra kissed Lao on his chest and rested her head against Lao's chest "I'm glad you made it back safe darlin" Korra whispered as she slowly drifted back to sleep

In the middle of the afternoon Mako was leaving the factory and was rushing to make his way to the bus *POOF* Mako stopped in his steps when Deadpool popped in front of him "stay right there pretty boy she's mine" Deadpool shouted as he stripped out of his suit to reveal a tuxedo. Deadpool had a box of chocolates in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other and swaggered his way to the middle of the street "Asami baby you are min-"Deadpool announced but was taken away by a shipment truck (….i fucking hate you writer…-DP) Mako starred in confusion at what just transpired in front of him and eventually snapped out of it and ran to the bus. A woman with long flowing raven black hair wearing a skin tight leather suit was riding down her scooter then notices a tall young man who appeared in the middle of the road and she quickly skidded to a halt failing to stop in time and slamming into the young man sending him flying down the street "oh no I'm so sorry I did not see you" the woman apologized as she made her way to the young man "how did you not see me? I was j-juuu" Mako shouted but lost his words when he saw the woman's soft beautiful features. (I FUCKING HATE YOU WRITER-DP). "Are you ok did I hurt you? I'm such a idiot" the woman apologized as she helped Mako off the ground "its no biggie I'm fine, my brother hits me harder then that at practice" Mako reassured the woman while he dusted off his coat "wait I recognize you…your Mako right? You play for the fire ferrets" the woman questioned as she got closer to Mako. Mako nodded to the woman "I am so embarrassed, let me make this up to you somehow uhhh how about I treat you to dinner tomorrow night eight O'clock quan's cuisine" Mako starred at the woman in shock and repeated what she said making sure he heard correctly "I don't have any clothes fancy enough for a place like that" Mako revealed "its ok ill take care of you, all you need to do is show up. soo it's a date?" the woman smiled at Mako (I FUCKING HATE YOU WRITER. GOD DAMN IT – DP) "uhh yeah ill see you tomorrow night" Mako answered sheepishly as he watched the woman speed away on her cycle. *POOF* Deadpool poof next to Mako and popped his bones back into place "NO ASAMI BABY PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD OF THIS FIRE BENDING LOSER…oh hey Mako" Deadpool shouted towards Asami's direction but then noticed he was next to Mako

The entire airbending family sat at the family table and where preparing to eat there supper "we are grateful for this delicious food, for are happiness, for are compassion and for"- "I'm not interrupting am i?"Tenzin gave grace but was interrupted by Tarrlokk who made his way to the family dinning room "this is my home Tarrlokk where about to eat dinner"- "oh good because I am absolutely famished, Air benders don't turn away a hungry guest am I right?" Tenzin argued but was cut off by Tarrlokk who walked past Tenzin and made himself a seat next to Korra. *SNIFF SNIFF* "he is up to something…this man is like a snake" Lao thought to himself as he glared towards Tarrlock "ahh you must be the famous Avatar Korra, it is truly an honor I am Councilmen Tar"- "we know who you are bub so if your hungry like you said you are id sit down shut up and eat" Tarrlokk introduced himself but was caught off by Lao who growled at him. Tarrlokk glared at Lao and simply sat down next to Korra while Korra nudged Lao in his side "why do you have three ponytails,*sniff sniff* and how come you smell like a lady, your weird" Ikki rambled as she starred at Tarrlock "I agree with the kid" Lao chuckled as he took a bite out of his meal never taking his eyes off of Tarrlokk "well aren't you… precocious…so I've been reading all about your adventures in the paper's, infiltrating Amon's rally now that took some real initiative" Tarrlokk complimented Korra "oh…well thanks but it was actually Lao's idea he is the one who gave us the idea" Korra revealed which caused Tarrlokk to meet Lao's glare "well…republic city is much better off now that you have arrived Avatar Korra"- "alright that's enough with you kissing ass their ponytail, I can see what your trying to do. You want Korra on that stupid task force of yours" Tarrlokk complimented only for Lao to interrupt Tarrlokk again "yes well…you see we are assembling a task force so we can strike at the heart of the equalist revolution and I want you to join me" Tarrlokk revealed "WHAT?!" Tenzin and Korra said simultaneously "I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone is you" – "now hold on you long hair buttercup punk, Amon is no common criminal he is ruthless and powerful "Lao argued as he glared towards Tarrlokk "now why should I trust a kid like you? What background do you have on him?" Tarrlokk shot back. Lao sneered "I love it when stick up there ass tightwads like you question what I can do *SHINKT* your expression's are always priceless" Lao growled as he showed the man his claws "we need the Avatar not a bloodthirsty brute"-"ILL SHOW YOU BLOODTHIRSTY BUB"-"STOP" Tarrlokk insulted In which Lao shouted back and rose to his feet only to have Korra stand up with Lao and commanded both of them to quit their bickering. "I appreciate the offer but I cant" Korra answered which caused everyone in the room to stare in shock "well im shock I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity" Tarrlokk questioned. Lao shoved Tarrlokk and starred him down "Korra gave you her answer now leave bub I think you've eaten enough…you don't want to ruin that feminine figure of yours do ya?" Lao insulted while he smirked at the shocked Tarrlokk "very well but I'm not giving up on her ill be back soon" Tarrlokk addressed the group as he showed his way out the door. Later that night Lao caught Korra sitting on the cobblestone steps starring out towards the moon "you ok darlin?" Lao questioned as he sat down next to Korra and starred out towards the sky with Korra. Korra kept her eyes on the moon and let out a sigh "what…what did it feel like…when you fought Amon?" Korra questioned which caused Lao to stiffen "how do you-" "I saw what Amon did to you and I overheard what he said and when I went to help a thick cloud of steam blocked my path and when I made my way to you, you where already gone" Korra revealed as she looked down and sighed. "Well I was terrified not of him but of myself. If what he says is true…if I cause you any pain...i...i" Lao stuttered but was cut off when Korra grabbed Lao's hand and focused his eyes on her's "Lao you are not a monster you can never cause me any harm. Underneath all that rough exterior there is a nice and gentle man that I care about and I nearly lost it when I though I lost you forever" Korra admitted as she kissed Lao softly on the lips. Lao smiled while Korra rested her head on his shoulder and they both starred out towards the moon.

A few days later and after a few hundred gifts later Korra received an invitation from Tarrlock's errand boy it was an invitation to a gala in honor of the young Avatar "uhh Ga-la? The hell is that?" Lao questioned as he look over the invitation "its basically a big party and I want you to be my date" Korra winked as she picked out a dress for herself "uhh I don't have a suit for something fancy like this darlin" Lao revealed as he ran his hand through his hair" that's where I come in" both Lao and Korra turned around to see Pema standing at the doorway with a black suit in her hand "wh- how did you know" Korra stammered only for Pema to giggle "Pregnant powers remember. Now Lao get dressed and hurry" Pema ordered as she handed Lao the suit "well at least I get to see what you look like dressed up all fancy" Korra teased as she playfully pushed Lao out of her room so she can change. After a few hours of getting ready Lao emerged from his room wearing a black button up shirt with a black dress coat and black pants and dress shoes "oooh someone looks sexy" Korra teased which caused Lao to turn and admire Korra's dress. Korra wore a dark blue dress with white accents that complimented her water bender culture while her hair was tied up in a bun "whoa look at you" Lao smirked as he got close and wrapped his hands around Korra's backside. Korra bit her lower lip and whispered in Lao's ear "mmm someone is feeling a bit grabby huh…be a good boy and you might get something special tonight" Korra whispered back into Lao's ear "please behave yourselves at the party. Save that for when EVERYONE is asleep tonight" Pema ordered which caused the two teens to jump to attention." now if you two are done "grabbing each other" lets get going" Pema teased as she walked past the teens

Korra and Lao walked through the door and where greeted by everyone in the party however the people attending the party where surprised when they saw the beautiful young avatar accompanied by the brute like man. After Korra greeted everyone Lao heard a faint voice in his head "Lao it's me its Professor Xavier don't move I feel something is wrong at this party something is going down please protect your love ones my X-Men are on there way" the voice rang in Lao's head but left as soon as it arrived "what's the matter Lao?" Korra questioned as she wrapped her arms around Lao's "remember when I said there where others like me well one is called Professor Xavier he can speak into people's mind and he gave me a warning apparently something is going down so keep your guard up darlin" Lao whispered as he look over his shoulder "excuse me but the city awaits there hero" Tarrlokk interrupted as he took Korra by the arm and dragged her off to mingle with the crowd "that man gives off a bad vibe" Lao thought to himself as he eyed the man with the ponytails. "Korra it is my pleasure to introduce you to republic's city most famous industrialist Mr. Sato" Tarrlokk introduced in which Korra bowed in respect of the man "hey Kora" Mako shouted as he walked with a beautiful woman wrapped around his arm "guess what Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor us in the tournament so we are back in business" Mako explained excitedly. After Korra was finished greeting everyone Tarrlokk guided her to the front of the stage in which the press swarmed her with questions "Avatar Korra you witnessed Amon take away people's bending first hand, how much of a threat does he oppose to the city?" the reporter questioned "I believe he is a real problem- "then why have you refused to join Tarrlokk's task force?" Korra answered but was cut off by another reporter. Lao watch in anger while the reporters picked apart Korra "GRRRR that's it" Lao growled under his breath as he pushed his way through the crowd. "IM NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY, IF THE CITY NEEDS ME THEN ILL JOIN TARRLOkK'S TASK FORCE AND FIGHT AMON" Korra shouted which caused Lao to freeze in his feet as he reached the front of the crowd " no…no no no" Lao said to himself as he watch Tarrlokk wrap his arm Around Korra's shoulder with a smile across his face, Tarrlokk was the clear winner tonight. Lao continued to push his way towards Korra and finally was able to pull her aside "Korra…. You don't need to do this you don't need to prove your not afraid" Lao tried reasoning with Korra " no Lao im the Avatar and the city needs me I have to do this" Korra argued "but you don't have to do this alone Korra. Cant you see that Tarrlokk is just using you for his own personal goals" Lao argued back. Korra sighed and cupped Lao's face "its ok Lao im a big girl I can take care of myself and im not alone I have you" Korra stated softly as she lightly kissed Lao "your damn right you got me and if your going through with this your not doing it alone darlin" Lao replied as he kissed her back while unknown to them a reporter snuck around and caught a picture of the two.

After a few days of busting Equalist training grounds Korra's confidence was slowly returning back to its original state which made Lao happy but he was still concern about the task force, they have been known to abuse their power and use unnecessary force. "avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action, with the two of us leading the charge republic city has nothing to fear of Amon and his dreaded equalist" Tarrlokk boasted "why haven't you located Amon yet" Someone shouted in the crowd of reporters "you want to know why because Amon is a coward and is hiding in the shadows, Amon I challenge you to a dual, no task force no chi blockers just the two of us tonight at midnight at avatar Aang memorial island. Lets cut to the chase and settle this thing if your man enough to face me" Korra roared over the microphone and left the press conference. Lao face palmed himself once he heard about Korra calling out Amon on the radio "IS SHE CRAZY SHE CANT DO THIS ALONE" Lao shouted as he read the paper and read the title of another story "Avatar's secret boyfriend? oh great they caught us too? Like I didn't have enough to worry about" Lao thought to himself as he turned off the radio and tossed the paper aside, grabbed his suit and made his way to Avatar Aang's island.

Tenzin glided to the docks and landed next with the task force and Lao "Korra this is madness"- "don't try and stop me and don't fallow me I have to face Amon alone" Tenzin tried to reason but was cut off by Korra "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING" Tenzin shouted at Tarrlokk "I tried to talk her out of it too but she made up her mind" Tarrlock defended himself but was caught off guard when Lao grabbed him by the color and brought him face to face with him "if anything happens to Korra I will come for you, you coward" Lao threated through his teeth "are you threatening a councilmen of republic city? because that is a serious offense, and you could face a long time behind bars" Tarrlokk threatened. Lao growled and gripped Tarrlokk's uniform harder "I'm not threatening a "councilmen" I'm threatening a punk who hides behind his title and gets other people to do his dirty work" Lao spat as he threw Tarrlokk aside and walked away and activated his communicator "Prof. Xavier if you can hear me I could use you and your X-men's help" Lao thought to himself as he watch Korra speed away on a boat.

Korra waited on the island for hours and sighed in victory thinking she had gotten the better of Amon "Hmph so much for him, look who is scarred now" Korra boasted as she walked around the memorial until a rope wrapped around Korra's leg and dragged her into the shadows. Korra twirled her legs spinning fire around her warding off all threats only to have ropes wrap around her tying up her arms. Korra flailed her legs kicking fire at anyone until she felt someone strike up her back and completely neutralize her body.*SNIFF SNIFF* Lao's eyes shot open "SHE NEEDS HELP NOW" Lao shouted "and she will receive it Lao" Prof, Xavier stated in his mind. The spider and Daredevil finally made their way to Lao's location "what's the problem Wolverine" the spider questioned "it's the Avatar she need's are help now, now shut the hell up and get on" Lao ordered as all three of them got on the boat. Korra slowly woke up and saw Amon's terrifying mask as he stood over her "I received your invitation young Avatar" Amon stated as his hand slowly reached Korra's forehead making her heart rate escalate and she slowly lowered her head in defeat. Amon cupped her face and looked in her eyes "our showdown is pre-mature although it would make it easier if I just finish you now…but I wont, Benders of every nation would rally and it would be all out war…and besides…im not the one to kill you…that's "Lao's" job, that is what he was programed and conditioned for" Amon snickered which caused fear to run up Korra's spine "HE WONT DO IT HE-" "oooh silly young Avatar do you think a monster like weapon X is capable of love? he has slaughtered hundreds before he met you I should know he fallowed my orders" Amon gloated as he let out an evil snicker and strike Korra in her neck completely leaving her body immobile and eventually went unconscious. Lao, Spider and Daredevil finally made it to the island and snuck around until Lao found Korra knocked out on the floor while a dozen of Amon's men surrounded Korra's body *SNIFF SNIFF* "there hormones are rising GRRR…if they even think about doing what they're thinking about im gonna gut them all" Lao snarled as he and his fellow vigilantes figured out a plan.

One of the equalists grabbed Korra at the back of her hair and snickered at the defenseless young Avatar "hmmm… How about we break this girl in, show her what a real good time is. COME ON WHO'S WITH ME" the equalist shouted while the rest of his group chuckled in agreement. "hehe get ready Avatar because after we're done you'll never be the same…hehe ever since I saw you in the paper ive been waiting to take your vir-*SHINKT* Ackh blah" the equalist rant but a pair of claws plunged through his chest and lifted him of the ground "Grrr…sorry bub, it looks like you're the one being penetrated tonight bub" Lao growled while blood dripped down Lao's claws. Lao tossed the dead body aside and guarded Korra's body while the equalist charged towards Lao "bring it on punks" Lao roared *TWHIP*Lao grinned as he watch a group of the equalist trip and tumble over the web created by the spider "HA have a nice trip see you next FALL HA did you get it? Come on Wolverine tell me you got that one?" the spider joked as he shot his webs to trap the fallen equalist. "now is not the time for jokes Spider…but you have to admit Wolverine that was a good one" Daredevil shouted as he leaped over a crowed of equalist and kick in one of the henchmen's leg breaking it on impact. "just keep focus you idiots and keep Korra safe" Lao ordered as he sliced off one of the equalist arms "uhh guys…I don't mean to be the Debby downer but where kinda getting surrounded and not in the getting surrounded by hot models wanting autographs kinda way, they're closing in quick" the spider shouted while he punched out a couple of equalist until he felt his back touch Wolverine's and Daredevil's "I don't care how bad it looks im not letting them touch her *SMACK*….GRRRR you made your last mistake bub RRRAAAGHHH *SHINKT SLASH*" Lao explained but was cut off when an equalist kicked him across the temple which Lao responded by slicing the equalist in pieces. "I hate to agree with the Spider Wolverine but he may have a point, we may need to think of a new *BOOSH*…plan" Daredevil shouted until a large blast wiped out a couple of the equalist. All three of them turned around to see a slim man wearing a skin tight blue suit with yellow gloves, boots, visor and a yellow strap that wrapped across his left chest and had a red X in the middle of the strap. "get the Avatar out of here WE got this" the man ordered "Who is we? All I see is a skinny dude Wearing skin tight blue and yellow, you look like a walking bruised banana" the Spider quipped. The man with the visor looked down towards the spider "I am Cyclops and WE are the X-Men" Cyclops explained while a group of people dressed the same way charged the equalist. A Man made of ice skated down an ice slope and froze a dozen of equalist in their places "HA look he made a couple of popsicles" The spider joked as he web swing above an equalist and landed on his shoulder slamming him down against the ground next the man made of ice "nice move guy don't know about the outfit though, Im the ICEMAN who are you supposed to be Bugboy?" iceman joked "are you dissing the threads? Whatever, they call me the Spider you ice pop" the spider quipped while he and the Iceman fought off a small group of equalist. A Behemoth of a man who was covered in blue fur and only wore a pair of blue shorts with the X-Men logo as a belt buckle, he leapt off walls and grabbed an equalist by the head with his foot and threw him across the room slamming him against the wall "I say, these men prove to be quite troublesome, lets say we finish this quickly my companions" the giant blue man articulated while an equalist with and electric glove snuck up behind the giant blue beast "LOOK OUT *SMACK*" Daredevil shouted as he threw his baton knocking the man unconscious who was about to electrify the giant man. "are you ok? Did he get you?" Daredevil questioned as he rushed to the large man's side "yes i…im fine y-your not petrified by my appearance?" the best of a man questioned "why should I? I can sense you're a good guy hell your probably a thinker rather then a brawler and besides im blind so I cant see how "terrifying" you are" Daredevil explained as he fought along side the man "well then they call me BEAST please to make your acquaintance young man, now how about we dispose of these ruffians" Beast pronounced as he backhand three of the equalist sending them flying. Lao stared in amazement as he watch the Spider, Daredevil and the X-men fight as team while he picked up Korra and made his way to the exit "as much as I would love to join the fight I need to make sure Korra gets to safety" Lao thought to himself as he got near the exit only to have a line of Equalist guard the only exit out "GRRRR I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS" Lao roared as he got ready to fight only to see the group of equalist stiffen up and get lifted up in the air and slammed back to the ground "nice to see you again Handsome and I see your still with that little girl" a voice teased which caused Lao to look over his shoulder to see a beautiful redheaded woman wearing a green skin tight suit with a phoenix in the middle of her chest "Jing? Jing Grey?" Lao thought to himself "errr what? Where? Let me at that bitch" Korra groaned as she weakly tried to get out of Lao's arms. Lao looked down at Korra and smiled "thank the spirits she is ok" Lao thought to himself as he made it outside and held Korra in his arms "come on Korra wake up I know you can…your stronger than this" Lao whispered as he stared into Korra's face. "L…Lao?" Korra whispered which caused Lao to break out into a smile and hug her tightly "oh thank the spirits are you alright? Did…did Amon-" "No I still have my bending…I…I" Korra stuttered as she felt tears start to stream down her cheeks and started to sob in front of Lao and quickly wrapped her arms around Lao's back and burry her face in Lao's chest. "I was so terrified…I felt so helpless" Korra whimpered while Lao stared in shock "its alright darlin im here and he wont hurt you again as long as there is air in my lungs and blood flowing through my veins…I wont let him hurt you" Lao whispered. Korra looked into Lao's eyes and cupped his face and pressed her lips against his and kissed Lao passionately "eh-hem! Oh no don't worry you two keep sucking face we didn't need your help" the spider shouted as he, Daredevil and the rest of the X-men stood over the defeated Equalist *SHINKT* Lao's middle claw popped out towards the spider while he kept kissing Korra "well…im glad you two aren't at each others throats anymore…however now you two are attacking each other's lips" Tenzin snickered which caused both Lao and Korra to part their lips and look towards Tenzin as he stood behind them with his arms crossed "uhhh you see…umm" Lao stuttered "wow that's the first time I seen Lao speechless" Tenzin thought to himself as he began to chuckle. Korra and Lao both starred at Tenzin's strange behavior "its ok you two I approve. Im glad you two found each other especially now when you two need each other the most" Tenzin admitted as he placed his hand on both of their shoulders "now lets get home you two" Tenzin ordered as he made his way to the docks. Korra and Lao both looked at each other and giggled "he's right Lets get home darlin" Lao whispered as he stood Korra up back on her feet and both stood side by side and made there way towards the docks however Lao stopped in his tracks "hold on Korra…I need to do something first" Lao stated as he made his way back to the X-men "Hey Cyclops…Tell Professor Xavier I said…thanks and Spider, Daredevil you two are alright in my book and if any of you need anything don't be afraid to ask" Lao addressed the group. Daredevil nodded while the spider gave Lao a thumbs up and even most of the X-men acknowledge Lao's thanks "mmm ill hold you to that handsome" Jing's voice rang in Lao's head in which he shook his head and turned around making his way back to the boat with Korra's arm intertwine with his.

Lao and Korra made it back to Air Temple Island and as soon as they made their way inside Lien ran towards them and wrapped her arms around both of them "I was so worried about you two. I heard you challenge Amon and I was so worried when Lao and then Tenzin took off to help I sense you where in trouble but Tenzin ordered me to stay" Lien rambled as she hug her parents tighter. Korra smiled softly and ran her hand through Lien's long hair "I'm fine sweetie your dad came and saved my butt just in time…I owe him my life" Korra stated as she gave Lao's hand a reassuring squeeze and kissed his cheek. Lien starred at the two absolutely stunned when she witnessed her two parents kissing each other rather than fight their feelings "well well well. Look who finally hooked up" Lien teased with a huge grin across her face. Korra and Lao looked down at Lien and then looked each other in the eyes "yeah we finally did" Lao whispered and Korra blushed and smiled while she peck Lao on his lips " and its about time darlin" Korra whispered against Lao's lips. "ok ok eww this is gonna take some time getting use to" Lien joked as she covered her eyes. Lao raised his eyebrow and wrapped his arms around his daughter and started tickling her "AHHH NOOO NOT AGAIN. MOM HELP" Lien screamed as she squirmed around. Korra playfully tackled Lao and pinned his arms above his head "save yourself Lien ill hold him off" Korra giggled while Lao struggled underneath her letting Lien playfully running away. Korra looked down and smiled at Lao "what? Is there something on my face" Lao questioned "yes you do…its my lips" Korra chuckled as she lowered down and kissed Lao passionately.

Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. I was debating on which X-men to bring in and I hope you liked the ones I picked and if you have any other suggestions as for hero's to bring in let me know please oh and by the way the Spiderman in my story is "Spiderman Noir" he is one of my favorite Spiderman besides Scarlet spider and the Daredevil I used is from the Netflix series and by the way if you haven't seen it I really recommend it. I hope you like this chapter and im already working on the other chapter. I really appreciate everyone who is reading my story im surprise people are even interested in it and please I welcome constructive criticism and review thank you guys and have a great SPRING BREAK AND BE SAFE XD


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note/ apology

Hello everyone im am going to start off by saying I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG DX im gonna give you the short version basically my laptop crashed and I had to get a new one and I forgot the website I used to watch Korra online so I thought all hope was lost that is until an amazing fan by the name of Tobirt326 gave me the link to a free anime website so I was able to write this story again so please if your grateful that this story is back and alive take the time to thank him he is the reason this story is back. Well I wasted your time long enough I have one more thing to say but ill save it till the end but for now enjoy a long overdue chapter 9

It was late at night. Rain fell from the sky colliding softly on the roof of the Air temple. Lao was lost in his slumber while Korra tossed and turned dreaming about the night that Mako, Lao, and her raided the Equalist rally. Images of Lao being impaled from the rope dart and falling on the floor dead flashed through her dreams. Lao slowly opened his eyes and looked over his side to see the beautiful young Avatar toss and turn obviously having a nightmare.

(Korra's Dream)

Korra dreamed of her and Lao at the Equalist rally back to back fighting off Equalist together until they were surrounded. "STAY CLOSE KORRA" Lao ordered as he flashed his claws and readied himself for the next wave of Equalist that where rushing towards him and Korra. Korra readied herself and summoned a wall of stone thinning out the heard of the oncoming threat. "RRRRRAAAAGAGGGHH" Lao roared as he slashed through Equalist after Equalist as if they were nothing. Korra shot an onslaught of fire balls sending Equalist flying back unconscious she then used slabs of rock and stone hurling them towards unaware Equalist knocking out her wave easily. Korra looked over her shoulder to see that Lao was holding one of the Equalists in the air with his claws as he sliced through another Equalist's face killing him easily. Korra looked back around to see Amon face just inches away from hers, his soulless eyes piercing through her soul causing her to freeze in fear. Before Korra could even think about moving she felt a sharp pain in her gut causing her to kneel over. Amon then delivered a paralyzing blow up Korra's spin immobilizing her. "Silly young Avatar…watch…as I take everything away from you" Amon whispered as he grabbed the back of her neck and put his thumb against Korra's forehead. Korra shuddered with fear and closed her eyes tightly "LET GO OF HER RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH" Lao snarled as he lounge through the air roaring with rage as his claws sprang out of his knuckles ready to kill Amon. Amon quickly spun around and caught Lao by his throat and held him there as if he was nothing and quickly placed his thumb on Lao's forehead "you had such promise…but now your more trouble than your worth" Amon spoke as he took away Lao's abilities causing him to gasp for Air. Amon dropped Lao to the ground and stood in front of him "you are nothing without your healing factor. That is why I took it away permanently" Amon boasted as he just calmly looked down at the defeated Wolverine "did you think*cough*…I needed my abilities to kill you?" Lao revealed in a hushed tone. Lao growled as he forced his claws to spring out of his knuckles spraying blood all over the floor. Korra watched in horror as Blood continuously spilled out of Lao's knuckles while he howled in pain. Lao immediately rushed towards Amon swinging wildly, however Amon easily dodged and sidestepped Lao's attack not laying a hand on Lao. After a few minutes of fighting Lao started to feel light headed and his vison started to become blurry. Lao started to breathe heavily as he chased Amon only for his legs to finally give out causing Lao to fall face first. Lao struggled to get up but he couldn't he just rested on all fours as he tried to recover. His claws slowly slid back in his knuckles and he noticed that his exit wounds didn't heal in fact they kept bleeding forming a puddle of blood around his hands. Amon casually made his way to Lao and got on his knee to look him in the eye "don't you see, without your powers you are no match for me or anyone…your helpless" Amon revealed as he pulled out a small dagger and slit Lao's throat killing him.

(Present)

"NO" Korra shot up with sweat dripping down her forehead as thunder rang through the night. Lao attempted to place his hand on Korra's shoulder but hesitated as he remembered the last time he startled her after a nightmare nevertheless he shook that thought away and placed his hand on Korra's shoulder anyway "you ok darling?" Lao whispered softly as he pulled Korra in closely. Korra looked up into Lao's soft brown eyes and started to calm down "yeah…just a bad dream" Korra whispered as she rested her head against Lao's bare chest. "Lao…when Amon took your healing away…could you not use your claws?" Korra questioned as she held onto Lao's hand. Lao gently ran his hand through Korra's long hair and kissed the top of her head as he gently rocked her back and forth "im not sure...i felt like it wouldn't be such a good idea im sure I would've bled out in a few minutes" Lao explained only for Korra to start thinking of a solution "what if…we trained to prepare if something like that was to happen again" Korra suggested in a shy tone in which Lao just chuckled "yeah no thanks I don't plan on that ever happening again trust me" Lao whispered but Korra quickly cupped Lao's face and he noticed that her eyes where filled with worry and that they were even watery "Please Lao we have to prepare just in case it would make me feel better…please…for me" Korra begged as she stared into Lao's eyes. Lao felt as if his heart was being tugged as he stared into Korra's sad expression and sighed heavily "Fine…we will think of something and I guess ill pick up some form of training just in case that ever happens again." Lao agreed which caused Korra to smile softly and kiss him deeply. Korra looked out the window to see the sun slowly begin to rise "well I guess we should get ready for the day" Korra stated as she got up and pulled Lao out of bed with her. Korra and Lao put on their clothes and before they left the room Korra turned on her heel and kissed Lao on his lips and smiled "thank you Lao" Korra whispered as she took off down the hall leaving Lao standing in the room smiling "man im still not use to all this kissing…but whatever was troubling her…its gone now" Lao thought to himself as he fallowed Korra.

After the two finished with breakfast Korra, Lien, and Lao headed their way towards the Pro Bending Arena so that Korra can train. Lao and Lien sat at the side line as they both watch Korra Practice some water bending drills, Lao stood up and popped his back and stared towards the door and sighed "Lien when your mother is finished tell her I went for a walk." Lao stated as he was about to head towards the door but Lien stopped him. Lao looked down into the concern look in her daughter's eyes that looked similar to Korra's "oh man not her too" Lao thought to himself as he got on one knee "its ok Lien your Korra just wants me to take up some form of training…just in case I lose my healing factor again" Lao informed as he lightly pecked lien's forehead which caused her to slightly smile "then you should probably look for something that has weapons…most likely you won't be able to use your claws if that happens again" Lien advised which made Lao smirk "look at you using your brain I guess you got your Korra's good looks and my smarts huh" Lao joked as he stood up and made his way towards the door "yeah sorry dad but I got that from Korra as well…I got your…ummm *SHINKT* I guess these" Lien teased in which Lao just grunted and left the Arena slightly grinning "Smart-Ass" Lao whispered softly.

Lao walked down the streets as he looked for some self-defense training school in the area. He walked past karate Dojos and self-defense schools but nothing caught his attention they offered no weapon training until he came across a tiny Aikido defense class. Lao entered and noticed it was empty there wasn't even an instructor "GO AWAY…I don't teach no more" a voice barked from the back. Lao kept looking around the room and noticed there where wooden swords lined up for training "this could be promising" Lao thought to himself until an old man busted out of the back wearing a traditional kimono and a White Samurai Sword attached around his waist. Lao stared the old man down and noticed he was blind and was bald, he had a scar that ran down his left eye that never properly healed "he's blind?...no wonder he has no students" Lao thought to himself "ARE YOU DEAF? Leave NOW or I will cut you down where you stand. I told you triad thugs I aint selling out "the old man threatened as he placed his hand on his Katana. Lao tilted his head and slowly walked around the blind man and gently waved his hand in front of the old man. The old man quickly unsheathed his katana and sliced through Lao's gut "ARGH YOU OLD BASTARD" Lao roared as he fell to his knees. The old man lifted his Katana above his head and brought it down ready to slice through Lao's head *SHINKT* the old man's blade came into contact with Lao's claws and Lao slowly raised up to his feet growling "DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU BUB" Lao warned through his teeth. The old man tilted his head and felt as if there were three blades stopping his Katana "kuzuri? Is that you Lao?" the old man questioned as he stepped back and sheathed his blade. Lao raised an eyebrow as his claws slid back in his knuckles "how do you know my name old timer?" Lao questioned as he was still in his fighting stance ready for anything "Lao it's me Yashida…we served in the hundred year war together…we served under commander Sokka when we attacked the fire nation and ended the war" the old man revealed. Lao tried to wrap his mind around that as he slowly walked back and bumped into the wall "no that's not right…that would mean…im over…"-"over a hundred years old. Hell when I was fifteen you looked like you were in your twenties. You told me that your health regeneration slowed your age. Here I have a picture of our battalion "the old man explained as he went to the back and handed Lao an old picture. Lao looked over the picture and saw a younger version of the old man in samurai armor with his left eye patched up and next to him stood Lao in samurai armor with a cigar in his mouth both of them were surrounded by other men in uniform and in front of them stood a young Sokka in his water tribe battle uniform. Lao ran his hand through his hair and looked up to the roof "man Korra is gonna be pissed about this one" Lao said aloud as the back of his head tapped the wall. The old man lightly tapped Lao's foot "I feel as if you came down here seeking some form of protection? Am I right" the old man questioned as he picked up two of the training swords " yeah…there is this guy capable of taking away my abilities and I almost died from it and I was convinced that it is better to be safe than sorry so I was seeking some form of training" Lao revealed as he got up and took the practice sword from the old man. "well I don't know how much help I can be. You were the one who taught me, but lets see if we can jog something up in that old memory of yours. After so many years of peace I understand if you felt you were getting sloppy" the old man stated as he got in his fighting style. Lao held the wooden sword and something felt familiar when he held it in his hand. Lao stepped his left foot forward and his right foot back and slowly lowered the wooden weapon down to his right side the blade facing outwards both hands gripping the handle "ahh the Sha No Kame stance. As I recall it was your favorite" the old man stated which caught Lao off guard "how the hell can you tell what im doing? Aren't you blind?" Lao questioned as both of them slowly started to circle one another "you have healing and bone claws…I have my own tricks as well" the old man revealed as he lunged at Lao and Lao swiftly defended his attack causing a loud thud sound to Echo through the room. Lao was taken back at how strong the old man was but easily shook him off "glad to see your reflexes are still intact, however lets see if you can still keep up HIIIIYYYYAAAAHHH" The old man stated as he rushed Lao and attempted to land a barraged of sword attacks. Lao was shocked that he was able to keep up with the old man and block his attacks so easy it all came rushing back to him all the techniques he learned with the Katana all the memories of the war flashed through his mind as he fended off his old comrade's attack until he found an opening and took it. Lao quickly stepped in and pressed the wooden sword against the old man's throat signaling his defeat. The old man grinned as he stepped back and got in his stance "good kuzuri, once more" the old man praised as he waited for Lao to get into his stance.

Korra took off her sparring helmet and wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked to the sidelines to see Lien waiting eagerly but noticed Lao was missing "Lien where's your father?...did he wonder off again?" Korra questioned as she walked over to Lien and picked up her duffle bag "Lao is out looking for some form of training just in case he loses his healing factor again * SNIFF SNIFF* he's not that far away *SNIFF* actually he is right down the street "Lien explained as she helped Korra pick up her stuff "well then lead the way lien lets hope your dad hasn't caused to much trouble" Korra joked as she fallowed Lien out the door. Korra and Lien walked the streets till they came across a rundown Dojo and inside they saw Lao disarming a fragile old man and sweeping his legs out from underneath him sending the old man crashing to the floor. Korra didn't even hesitate she Earthbend the floor to come alive and jab Lao in the ribs sending him crashing to the wall breaking the stand that held the practice swords "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU LAO " Korra shouted as she ran inside and helped the Old man up off the floor. Lao slowly regain the air back in his lungs and before he was about to explain Korra immediately delivered a hard kick straight into Lao's gut that sent him flying through the wall and tumble into the street. Lien stared in both fear and amazement as she bare witnessed to what Korra did to Lao, Lien had forgotten how physically strong Korra was that even she can prove to be a match to her own father "uhh Korra?" Lien spoke softly in which Korra turned to face her with fire breathing out her nostrils. Korra took a deep breath and a tiny flame blew out from her lips "Sorry Lien…I just really hate bullies" Korra explained as she looked out through the hole in the wall and rubbed the back of her neck "Geez maybe I took it a bit too far" Korra thought to herself as she noticed the dazed Lao slowly attempted to get up from the ground. Korra quickly turned around to help the old man off the ground " I am so sorry sir normally Lao isn't like this" Korra apologized as she dusted off the old man's Kimono "ahh its fine dear trust me, back in the hundred year war Lao was rougher with me in my youth" the old man explained in which Korra tilted her head "What are you talking about? Lao wasn't even born during that time" Korra questioned but she looked past the old man and noticed an old picture. She walked past the old man and took the picture in her hand and her eyes widen in shock as she noticed both the younger version of the old man and Lao in samurai armor with Katara's Brother Sokka standing in front of them. "yup that Lao will outlive us all thanks to his regeneration. Its because of it that he ages slowly and looks the way he does" the old man explained as Korra stood there silently. Lao slowly got up and shook his head until the ringing in his ear decided to settle and when he finally looked up he saw Korra's back turned towards him and he noticed that she place a picture frame back and felt his heart drop to his stomach when he knew which picture it was. Korra slowly turned to face Lao who was standing in the middle of the streets and she felt her rage explode when she laid eye contact with Lao. Lao noticed the flames that shout out of her nostrils and mouth and knew he was in trouble "hey Darlin…I found out something knew about myself…so apparently im a little bit older than I thought I was and I might have even been in the hundred year war…I thought it would have been best if you heard it from me first" Lao stated weakly as he braced himself for what was coming. Korra simply undid her ponytail and let her beautiful long hair flow effortlessly down her shoulder and stepped out of the man sized whole in the wall and made her way to the street where Lao stood and summoned fire into her palms "…you….are….so….DEAD" Korra shouted as she blasted towards Lao and firebended fire ball after fireball towards him. Lien watched as Korra attempted to pummel Lao as Lao back tracked and defend himself while he explained how he didn't remember and reminded Korra that he has Amnesia "oh dear I hope I didn't cause to much trouble with him and his lady friend" the old man stated as he rubbed his chin "nah those two love birds will fight it out and Korra will understand she just needs to blow off some steam which is what your seeing right…oh sorry" Lien explained but caught herself as she noticed that the old man was blind "its fine dear and thats good, not many women can handle Lao's predicament most women called him monster and Demon when they found out about his hidden abilities it drove him to depression and he always wanted to be alone until he meet this one girl…hmm what was her name…I believe it was Itsu…she was the only woman that accepted him for what he was" the old man explained. Lien looked up towards the old man "where is this Itsu?" Lien questioned "I don't know, remember this was around my age kid so if anything she might have passed away a long time ago" the old man revealed as both him and Lien watched as the two lovers had their lovers spat.

After Korra finally cooled down Lao and Korra both apologized to one another and noticed that they trashed the streets during their lover's quarrel causing major property damage. Lao and Korra immediately rushed in and both grabbed Lien's hand and tried to leave in a hurry before the metal benders showed up "kuzuri wait I have something for you." The old man shouted as he rushed to the back and came back with a long box and got on his knees and presented the box to Lao. Lao looked at the old man questionably and got on his knees as well "you made me swear to hide this weapon many years ago. It was forged from metal that fell out of the sky. You told me that this metal has special properties and that even if you were cut by this blade not even you can heel from its wound." The old man explained as he opened the box to reveal an all-black Katana with fine black silk expertly wrapped around the handle of the weapon. The guard was of a yin yang design the dark metal of the guard represented yin while the silver metal represented yang and molded beautifully to form the guard for the user. Lao noticed that there was some silk that was tied around the clean black scabbard that hid the blade inside. Lao unsheathed the blade and everyone could hear the blade cut through the air as Lao lifted the blade up to examine it. Lao noticed the clean tempered line from the silver blade that ran all the way down to the handle. Lao gently slide his finger across the blade and watched as blood slowly started to drip from his cut on his finger. Korra smacked Lao upside his head and scolded him "Lao are you crazy he just told you what it could do and what do you do oh I don't know let me test it on myself" Korra mocked as she frowned at Lao. Lao growled at Korra as he slid the blade back into its scabbard "this metal…it's the same as that mad man used in his switch blades. I thought there was only one" Lao reminded Korra as he bowed to the old man and accepted the gift. The old man bowed back and handed Lao the picture of him and Lao when they were younger in their samurai uniform "i…I can't take this from you. This is a memory" Lao explained only for the old man to interrupt him "please take it… I have no use for it im blind anyway, its just taking up space" the Old man reassured Lao as he folded up the old photo and handed it to Lao. Lao nodded and bowed once more and both him and Korra grabbed Lien's hand and rushed their way out of the Dojo escaping the Metal benders just in time. The old man sat there and smiled "take care of your self kuzuri…Ronin of the fire nation" the old man whispered.

Lao, Lien, and Korra made it back to the island and Lien ran off to chase her puppy leaving Lao and Korra to stand alone in awkward silence as they tried to avoid eye contact "im…im sorry Korra" Lao whispered in which Korra slightly frowned at Lao "I swear I honestly didn't know. If I did I would have told you from the beginning. I understand if this creeps you out and that if you don't want to…be seen with me I-"Lao apologized but was interrupted when Korra cupped his face and kissed him deeply not letting him go. Lao closed his eyes and kissed Korra back and felt her arms wrap around his neck "sorry Lao but you're stuck with me whether you like it or not ok darling" Korra reassured with a giant grin across her face. Lao stared deep into Korra's ocean blue eyes and smiled against her lips "and if were apologizing… I guess I should apologize as well…sorry for trying to rip your head off this morning " Korra confessed as she smiled brightly while awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. Lao chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Korra's waist "water under the bridge darlin. Now lets go inside and relax before your big Pro Bending match tonight" Lao insisted as the two started to walk up the steps of the island "oh and as a reward for seeking training like I asked…im going to take you out tonight after the match. And im not taking no for an answer we deserve to go out on an actual date for once" Korra ordered as she playfully jabbed her finger into Lao's chest. Lao rolled his eyes as he reached for Korra's hand "normally I would say no but I know that look on your face and I know a losing battle when I see one." Lao joked only for Korra to stick her tongue out at Lao. The two finally made it up to the temple and outside waited Tenzin who was helping the island monks with their chores "ah Korra I am glad I caught you. I wanted to wish you luck on your match tonight" Tenzin praised as he air bended the loose leaves clearing the steps of the temple. Korra smiled brightly "thanks Tenzin ill do my best now if you two don't mind im gonna go relax before my match ill see you later Tenzin…and ill see you later tonight Lao" Korra shouted over her shoulder and sent Lao a playful wink as she rushed inside. Tenzin looked back and forth from Korra and Lao and raised an eye brow "is there something going on that I should know about?" Tenzin questioned as he crossed his arms staring down at Lao. Lao reached in his Leather jacket pocket and pulled out a brand new cigar and put in in his mouth as lit it with his rusty old lighter and blow out a smoke ring "don't act all shock Tenzin your Married Pema. Your telling me she hasn't said anything" Lao retorted as he stared up towards Tenzin and raised his eye brow. Tenzin stroked his Goatee and slightly chuckled which threw Lao off that was the first time he has seen Tenzin openly laugh before "your right Lao. My wife did tell me before we left to the council meeting a few days ago" Tenzin admitted but then he noticed the Katana that was laced to his belt "Lao there is a strict no weapon policy on my island so please tell me why have you brought a sword to my home" Tenzin question as he glared at the weapon. Lao smiled softly and reached in his pocket and handed Tenzin a folded up picture and Lao took a seat by the steps. Tenzin looked down at Lao questionably and then unfolded the picture and saw the younger version of his uncle Sokka but then his eyes opened wide when he noticed that in the group stood Lao in samurai Armor looking the same as he did now. Tenzin looked down at Lao and sat down next to him "i… I don't know what to say" Tenzin stated as he kept staring into the old photo "hell it was bit of a shock for me too bub. I honestly don't know what to make of it. on one hand its another piece to my past, another clue to the puzzle…but as the pieces start coming together the picture gets a little bit more clearer…to the point that im afraid of what the picture might be in the end" Lao revealed as he held the Katana in front of himself and simply stared into it. Tenzin looked over his shoulder to see the confused look on Lao and sensed that something troubled him "Lao what is it that troubles you?" Tenzin questioned as he placed his hand on Lao's shoulder. Lao immediately shot up and turned his back towards Tenzin and took in a deep breath as he forced himself to blurt out next "I met Amon… and he told me he created me…and that my sole mission was to kill the Avatar. I didn't believe him but when I was around him when he made a command to his Equalist to stand at attention it was like second nature and I immediately went into attention. When he told me that he created me…I don't know why or how, but I believe him Tenzin" Lao revealed to Tenzin in which he sat there shocked at the information. Tenzin stood up and forced Lao to look him in the eye "that is not the Lao I know. The Lao I know defended my wife in her time of need, acted as an older brother to my children, protected the citizens of republic city from mad men like the Joker, and stood by the Avatar when no one else would. When you lost your memory you were a clean slate no ties to anyone, you were lost and alone. Your recent actions defined who you really are they showed me where your heart and loyalty truly lies…a man as good as you can never be created nor destroyed if what Amon says is true then he failed because here you are standing by our side." Tenzin stated as he smiled softly towards Lao. Lao stood in front of Tenzin and took it all in and nodded "it still doesn't change the Fact…Amon might have some control over me, and if that's the case I want you to hide this and when the time comes use it" Lao whispered as he handed Tenzin the Katana. Tenzin stared at him confused but before Tenzin could even question Lao he was interrupted "the metal used to make this blade was the same metal used to make the knives that nearly killed me. One well-placed blow from this Katana should kill me and the only one I trust to do that is you" Lao explained as he handed Lao the Katana. Tenzin stared at Lao in disbelief at his ridiculous request "ARE YOU INSANE LAO. IM AN AIR BENDER I CAN NEVER TAKE A LIFE" Tenzin shouted "THEN DON'T THINK OF IT LIKE THAT…think of it as taking Amon's most powerful weapon away from him…think of it as protecting your family…think of it as protecting the Avatar and your father's legacy" Lao shouted back as he tried to explain it to Tenzin in which he shook his head "no…I cant Lao" Tenzin whispered "PLEASE…I am so scared of what I might do or become…don't…don't let me kill the woman I love" Lao pleaded. Tenzin placed both of his hands on Lao's shoulder "Lao…you are not his weapon. I trust you with my family's life I know you will never hurt them in any way. And I see the way you treat and look at Korra, it's the same look I have for Pema and I know you would rather die than hurt Korra in any way" Tenzin reassured Lao as he took the Katana and presented it back to Lao. Lao took a deep breath and took the Katana back and laced it back up to his belt and looked up towards Tenzin and extended out his hand. Tenzin smiled and shook Lao's hand "i… I don't know if I grew up with a father when I was younger, but thanks for being like a father for me" Lao thanked Tenzin as he looked down at his feet and immediately walked away and went inside. Tenzin stood outside and smiled to himself as he wrapped his mind around the fact that Lao looks up to him like a father.

(Later that day)

It was late into the afternoon and Lao sat at the edge of the island staring out into the ocean taking in the ocean air that reminded him of Korra causing him to feel at peace making all his worries simply wash away. Korra frantically grabbed her stuff and ran outside the temple and searched for Lao in fear that they will be late to her Pro Bending match until she discovered him sitting by a cliff in a meditating stance and smirked when an idea popped into her head. Korra summoned a water tendril and had it slowly rise from the shore all the way up towards the cliff and just as it was just below Lao she command it to strike Lao in the face *SLICE* Korra stared in amazement as she witnessed her water tendril be sliced in half with Lao's new obtained Katana. Lao stood up and sheathed his Katana and smirked "you know im starting to like this thin just a bit more now *SPLASH*" Lao stated only for Korra to summon a tidal wave to completely soak Lao from head to toe "what? Did you think I "ran out" of water to use?" Korra teased as she placed her hand on her hip and grinned at Lao's appearance. Lao pulled the sea weed out of his hair and wiped his face and rolled his eyes as he walked towards Korra "jokes on you, now you have to wait for me to get ready" Lao revealed in which Korra face palmed herself "CRAP. Well hurry up and get dried off and ill get your clothes ready GO" Korra ordered as she pushed Lao inside and into the bathroom so he can dry off as she searched for some fresh clothes he can wear for tonight.

Lao and Korra ran down the hallway Korra wearing a brand new uniform that was red and white with a future industry logo on her chest while Lao wore dark jeans with boats and a leather jacket that Korra picked out for him to wear tonight on their date after the match. Lao and Korra barely made it in time for Korra's match. Mako and Bolin where in there new Future industry uniform when Korra and Lao busted in panting "where have you two been? Were on in a few" Mako scolded as he eyed Korra and Lao "sorry Mako something happened before we left" Korra explained as she pulled out her helmet and strapped it on and rushed towards Mako and Bolin who were waiting on a podium. "OH WAIT" Korra shouted as she ran back towards Lao and slipped off her helmet and kissed Lao deeply and smiled "wish me luck darlin" Korra whispered as she ran back towards the two brothers and slipped her helmet back on. Lao smiled at Korra until he noticed that Mako was glaring at him but quickly shifted his gaze towards the arena as the podium slowly brought them closer to the arena. "INTRODUCING OUR FIRST TEAM…THE FUTURE INDUSTRY FIRE FERRETS" The Announcer shouted over the microphone introducing fire ferrets "AND NOW THEIR OPPONENTS…THE RED SAND RABAROUS" the Announcer shouted as a team dressed in all grey came to the Arena. Both teams stood in the middle of the arena until they heard the bell ring and immediately the players shot at each other with all they had starting of with an explosive start. Lao watched in amazement at how well Korra, Bolin, and Mako worked together as a team taking all three rounds in record time and stealing a win getting one step closer to the finals. Lao sat in the V.I.P section with a cigar in his mouth waiting for Korra and her team to enter and all of a sudden the door swung open and Korra came flying in and wrapped her arms around Lao giggling in excitement "WHOOHOO did you see me out there Lao" Korra questioned as she held onto Lao lightly kissing his lips. Lao smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly "I sure did Darlin, you were amazing tonight, you killed out there" Lao complimented which caused Korra to slightly blush. Mako and Bolin entered shortly after and Mako again glared at Korra and Lao but simply ignored the two and made his way towards the locker and took off his helmet "hey Lao so Korra tells me that you're taking her out on a date am I right?" Bolin questioned as he took off his helmet and wiped his forehead "yeah that's the plan and maybe go for a walk after" Lao confirmed Bolin's questions in which Mako over heard and gritted his teeth "ok cool because I know this cool Water tribe themed restaurant that cook authentic Water tribe food that im sure you and Korra will love" Bolin informed in which Lao smiled softly and nodded his head "Thanks Bolin that sounds like a good idea, ill take her there. Oh by the way you were on top of your game out there Bolin- so where you Mako" Lao thanked as he praised the two brothers. Bolin grinned from ear to ear until Mako slammed his locker shut "thanks but I don't need your approval" Mako hissed as he stormed out of the room leaving everyone to question what just happened. Lao shook off Mako's rude behavior and grabbed Korra's hand and smiled "you ready Darlin? " Lao questioned. Korra smiled brightly and held his hand "im sure am darlin hehe just let me change and we will take off to this restaurant Bolin knows so much about" Korra stated as the two of them left the room together.

Lao and Korra rode on Naga's back until they made it to the Water tribe restaurant and immediately noticed that it was seriously packed and that they were lucky to even get a table. Lao and Korra got a table in front of the store by the entrance and sat in front of each other with Korra's back facing the front of the store towards a window where Naga rested outside. Soon a waiter came to the table and looked down at the young couple "what will we be having today sir and madam" the waiter questioned "umm oh I have a question. Does your restaurant offer a senior citizen discount?" Korra questioned as she playfully smirked at Lao causing him to growl towards her only for Korra to deliver a quick kick to Lao's shin under the table causing his leg to jump and his knee to hit underneath the table. The waiter looked at the two questionably "uhh no dear we do not. Have you two decided on what you want to order" the waiter questioned. Lao looked over the menu and sighed "im gonna be honest bub I don't know what the hell any of this stuff means on this menu. So how about-" Lao stated to the waiter until Korra placed her hand on Lao's and smiled brightly "we will take two of tonight's special and tell the chief to make one of the bowls Water tribe spicy for me" Korra informed in which the waiter nodded and headed to the kitchen. Lao raised his eye brow towards Korra "what did you just order me?" Lao probed in a slightly worried tone "relax you baby it's a well-known water tribe dish that im sure you will love, trust me" Korra explained as she smiled which caused Lao to smile. Lao and Korra sat at the table simply talking getting to know each other better "so your actually over a hundred years old huh…how can you not remember "Korra asked in a curious tone in which Lao slightly chuckled "well its not like I chose not to remember darlin. My earliest memory was of me waking up in the middle of a burnt down tiny village outside of the city. And I just kept walking, I had no idea where I was going just something told me to keep going north and the next thing I knew I was in republic city" Lao explained to Korra "well whatever happened or whatever you did before you lost your memory doesn't matter to me one bit…im just glad you stumbled into my life Lao "Korra confessed shyly which caused Lao to smile softly as he reached for Korra's hand and held it. The waiter soon arrived at their table and handed them their noodle dishes and left them to eat. Korra and Lao wasted no time and began to dig into their noodles until Korra stopped and had a disappointed look on her face "ugh this is bland did they even put any spice in mine?" Korra questioned as she looked up at Lao and noticed that beads of sweat slowly dripped down his forehead and that his face was bright red. Korra placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter and slowly handed Lao the pitcher of ice water the waiter left for them. Lao quickly grabbed the pitcher and began to chug the ice water frantically while Korra held her stomach laughing uncontrollably as she switched the bowls to their proper owners "HOLY CRAP YOU EAT THAT STUFF" Lao inquired in a raspy voice. Korra chuckled as she used her chop sticks to slurp up the noodles "I sure do its absolutely delicious and it helps warm the body" Korra answered as she leaned over the table and lightly pecked Lao on the lips. After Lao's mouth cooled down the two finished their food and continued to talk until Korra felt a pair of eyes on her. Korra looked past Lao to see a young man seated at the end of the restaurant in a special V.I.P booth with two women sitting next to him on each side and a few other young men by his side. The young man wore a black and grey water tribe male suit and his hair was slicked back except his bang that dangled in front of his face. "hey who's that creepy guy over there who keeps leering at us" Korra questioned as she pointed towards the group with her chopsticks. Lao looked over his shoulder to see the skinny guy who leered at Korra intently "I dunno maybe a secret admirer?" Lao stated in a joking tone "oh no I thinks that's my secret boyfriend. I told him not to come here tonight" Korra quipped as she playfully smirked at Lao. Before Lao could answer back the young man stood up and flicked his wrist and whipped his hair and slowly strutted his way towards Korra and Lao with his posy fallowing him behind snickering "Well Well Well…if it isn't the lonely fire ferret all by herself. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me how a couple of amateurs like you managed to luck your way into the tournament? And especially you "Avutar" to be seen eating dinner with trash like this *smack* is despicable…" Tano stated as he flicked his hand smacking Lao on the forehead. Before Lao could even react he noticed that this guy slowly pressed his body against Korra's and smirked as he began to speak in a flirty tone "you know, if you like to know how a real pro bends…I can give you some private lessons" Tano flirted. Lao jumped out of his seat and grabbed the guy by his collar and slammed him to the wall and raised his fist in the air growling intensely only for Tano's guy's to grab him and try to pull him away "Lao don't, he is trying to bait us. If one of the fire ferrets hit him then we are out of the tournament." Korra blurted worryingly as she saw the rage in Lao slowly began to build "Well…then it's a good thing im not an official member of the team…which means I can beat that pretty face till its black and blue" Lao growled through his teeth as he pressed his forearm against Tano's throat until his guys finally pulled Lao off of Tano. Korra slowly stood up and faced Tano in his face "you want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" Korra threatened as her glared into Tano's face "Go for it. Ill give you the first shot…but your boyfriend on the other hand *SNAP*" Tano answered but then snapped his fingers signaling the two young men with him to strike. One man who was built like a tank sent his fist across Lao's jaw with unimaginable force…for a normal person *BONG* a metal sound vibrated off of Lao's jaw causing the man's fist to instantly shatter and he feel to his knees howling in pain while the other young man who was skinny as a stick sent a swift kick to Lao's midsection only for a loud audible bone snap to echo throughout the restaurant causing the thug to collapse on his back wailing in pain as he held his snapped leg. Everyone in the restaurant stared in horror at Lao in which he shrugged of their looks. Korra quickly blew on her fingers signaling Naga to burst her head through the window snarling at Tano causing him to stumble back as he shrieked in fear. Tano glared at Korra and quickly fixed his hair and turned on his heel about to leave her until he turned and realized he was face to face with Lao "where do you think your going?...pretty boy" Lao growled through his teeth which caused Tano to slightly shudder in fear at the man who took out his guys without throwing a punch. Lao quickly grabbed Tano by the collar of his shirt and delivered a swift head butt knocking out Tano instantly. Lao let go of Tano's shirt letting him crash to the floor and spat on his face. Korra stared at Lao in shock "LAO ARE YOU CRAZY?" Korra shouted as she stomped her way in front of Lao "take it easy darlin, the rules state that if a member of the other team inflicts any harm that team will be disqualified. Im not on any team so i can beat the holy hell out of him if I want and you'll be safe" Lao explained. Korra to a deep breath and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose "your right just please…don't do something that risky again" Korra pleaded in which Lao smiled soflty "as long as he doesn't try to get to close to you again I promise I wont do it again" Lao whispered which caught Korra's attention and slightly giggled "are you jealous?" Korra whispered as she gently grazed her lips against Lao's. Lao simply turned his head and growled to himself that is until he felt Korra place her hand on his jawline and direct his attention back to her "im yours Lao always. No pretty boy will take you away from me" Korra whispered as she kissed Lao deeply. Lao kissed Korra back and held her close to him "mmm I hate to ruin the moment but we should probably get out of here" Korra stated in which Lao nodded and the two hurried out the front door leaving the money for their meal on the table. Lao and Korra rushed to Naga until he noticed that there was a Harley Davidson Sato Motor cycle parked in front of the restaurant "Lao what are you doing?" Korra questioned frantically as she got on Naga ready to leave. Lao walked to the bike and noticed a few teens gawking over the bike "hey who does this bike belong too?" Lao asked as he stepped closer to the bike "Don't you know? This is Tano's most prized possession he is the leader of the wolf bats the most undefeated bending team out there" the teen explained as the teen and his buddies left. Lao grinned as he slowly looked over his shoulder towards Korra "uhh Lao? What are you planning? " Korra probed as she got an uneasy feeling from his look "something fun darlin…*SHINKT*" Lao replied as his middle claw shot out of his knuckle.

(Inside the restaurant)

Tano slowly woke up and rubbed his head and got on his feet while everyone stared at him. Feeling embarrassed Tano flicked his hair and stormed out of the diner heading towards his bike but froze in place at what he saw "this….is the worst day of my life" Tano whispered to himself as he hanged his head low

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" Lao shouted as he revved the motor cycle engine catching up with Naga and Korra. Korra looked over to her right to see Lao's happy expression and couldn't help but smile and slightly giggle "IM SURPRISED YOU GOT IT TO START LAO" Korra yelled over the roaring engine. "IVE DONE THIS BEFORE, I SLID MY CLAW INTO THE IGNITION AND IT ACTED AS A KEY" Lao explained as he kept up with Korra. Korra just rolled her eyes as she mushed Naga to go faster not letting Lao beat them.

Once Lao and Korra got Naga and Lao's new motor cycle on the ferry the two sat next to each other looking out towards the ocean "you know besides the fact you knocked out one of our top contenders tonight was perfect" Korra stated softly as she rested her head against Lao's shoulder. Lao smiled softly and pulled Korra in closer and kissed the top of her head "it sure was darlin. Nothing can ruin this night, it is absolutely perfect" Lao stated softly as him and Korra kissed each other passionately as the moon glowed behind the couple over the ocean.

(Back at the run down Dojo)

Yashida sat in the middle of his dojo wearing his old Samurai uniform meditating with his White Katana strapped to his side. The metal benders earth bended Yashida's Dojo back in place and fixed his wall while they cleaned the major property damage outside of his business. Yashida clenched his Katana as he waited and waited in the darkness of his Dojo. "so have you decided?" a voice questioned in the darkness. Yashida smiled softly "yes I have…you offer is…generous but I will not train your Equalist. Your fight is not mine Amon" Yashida answered his back facing the darkness where the voice came from. Amon slowly stepped out of the darkness "I urge you to reconsider old man. Im giving you a chance to give our kind a fighting chance, to imprint your legacy to my Equalist, you where an amazing warrior back in the hundred year war but Avatar Aang just used you and after the war ended what did they give you? You have no family, no kids,…and no friends" Amon implied coldly. Yashida slightly chuckled as he thought of Lao his only friend "your right. I have none of those things which was why I was sympathetic with your cause at first but the benders did give me one thing….Honor" Yashida simply stated as he continued to meditate "well then…I guess that's it. You understand that your now know to much about my plan and that your to powerful to leave alive. You're a liability, a lose end that I must take care of" Amon stated as a dozen of Equalist mask slowly appeared from the dark behind Amon and slowly started surrounding Yashida. Yashida smiled softly and took in a deep breath "once more into the fray…" Yashida whispered softly as two Equalists rushed him causing Yashida to quick draw his Katana slicing through both of the Equalists guts killing them instantly. Yashida got in his stance as an Equalist attempted to strike him up his spin but Yashida anticipated it and twirled around dodging the attack and swung his Katana down on the Equalist's head slicing it clean off. "into the last good fight ill ever know…" Yashida whispered as he went on the offensive and rushed into the darkness slicing off the limbs of the Equalists who thought they were safe in the shadows. Yashida kicked off the wall of his Dojo and front flipped over an Equalist and landed in front of another and sliced his Katana across his face and swiftly turned his Katana around and impaled the Equalist he flipped over in his back. "Live *COUGH COUGH* and die on this day…" Yashida continued to whisper but started to cough. Yashida felt dizzy and light headed but he fought through it and continued to press on the offensive. Yashida blocked the incoming rope darts until a couple of Equalists snuck up on him and strike his sides paralyzing his legs. Yashida fell to his knees and tried to swing his Katana but one of the Equalists threw his rope dart from the safety of the shadows that pierced Yashida's arm disarming him "…and may I be granted a warrior's death this day" Yashida wheezed in pain as he saw the Equalist slowly start to come in to finish him off. "ENOUGH" Amon ordered calling off the Equalist Yashida kneeled there confused on why he didn't finish him off "I think we should let our newest member have the honor in killing this last Samurai" Amon bellowed as he snapped his fingers signaling his men to make room. Yashida staid still as he listened and he heard footsteps slowly come up behind him. Yashida listened carefully as the foot step patterns sounded familiar but just before he could question he heard a noise that made his heart plummet to his stomach. *SHINKT*. Yashida didn't move a muscle as he was shock at what he heard "Ku…Kuzuri?" Yashida whispered but soon felt a pair of three claws penetrate his back and pierce all the way through his chest and was slowly lifted up off the ground. " ? *ACKH*…I trusted you Lao" Yashida bawled as he coughed up some blood and slowly looked down at his chest and grabbed the claws. They felt hard as bone but there were only two on top and the third was directly under the two claws. Yashida screamed in pain as he felt his body slide further down on the three claws making him spit blood all over the floor. Yashida felt tears stream down his face as his one and only friend stood behind him stabbing him in the back until he heard someone whisper in his ears "my name is not Lao…he is my father. I Am DAKEN" the voice whispered slightly growling. Yashida closed his eyes and clenched on the three bone claws that protruded out of his chest and used his special talents to get a description of this man's appearance. The young man looked almost identical to Lao except this man was clean shaven and had a Mohawk that was long and draped over one side of his head, he wore an equallist uniform except his was sleeveless and it revealed a tribal tattoo that ran up his left arm and instead of the traditional Equalist mask with goggles Daken's mask was very similar to Lao's except with the colors being black and red Daken's eyes for his mask where the color of blood. Before Yashida could question him any further this Daken sliced cleanly through Yashida's neck decapitating him while he watched as the old man's body went limp and fell to the ground dead. Amon slowly came up behind Daken and placed his hand on his Daken shoulder "good you are proving yourself more and more each day Daken you will do the revolution proud." Amon praised as he signaled his men to leave. Daken fallowed Amon but stopped as he looked over the dead old man and stared at his white Katana. Amon looked over his shoulder and noticed what Daken was staring at "take it. You earned it" Amon ordered as he continued to walk away from the scene. Daken reached down and took the white Katana and strapped it to his side and slipped on his mask as he fallowed Amon disappearing into the night.

The sun slowly woke up Lao and he stood up and noticed that Korra wasn't in his bed "hmm that's odd usually she is in bed with me" Lao thought to himself as he got out of bed and popped his back and got ready for the day. After Lao got dressed he went to the Kitchen to grab himself some breakfast but noticed that the Air bending family had a few guest waiting for him. Lao stared towards Lin Beifong and a handful of metal benders that stood behind her protecting the Air Bending family and Tenzin "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU" Lin snarled as she stomped her way towards Lao "easy Lin were still not sure if he did what you said" Tenzin defended only for Lin to push him aside "ENOUGH TENZIN YOU SAW THE PICTURES ONLY HE IS CAPABLE OF SUCH BRUTALITY" Lin shouted as she ordered her men to go and restrain Lao. A few of the Metal benders shot their cables towards Lao but Lao quickly sprang his claws out and sliced through the cables and kicked one of the metal benders in the chest sending him sliding across the floor. Lin instantly noticed the metal in his hands and used her Metal Bending skills to sense that his entire body was cast in the stuff. Lin quickly motioned her hand towards Lao and Lao instantly fell faced first to the ground roaring in pain as his claws where being stretched out from the metal bending. " .LEAVING." Lin growled through her teeth as she moved towards Lao about to cuff him *SHINKT* Lin quickly looked up to see a little girl who looked like the Avatar but with two metal claws of her own that protruded out of her knuckles "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE" Lien roared as she leapt through the air screaming ready to kill the middle aged woman who restrained her father. Lin instinctively raised her other hand and caught Lien in midair and slammed her down to the floor with unforgiving force "LET…HER…GO" Lao roared as he used all his strength just to say those words. "good Lord Tenzin…what are you harboring these freaks now? Well I know two warm and cozy cells with their names on th-" *WHAM* Lin spoke but was cut off when a powerful stream of water slammed Lin to the wall putting her in a daze. Lin shook her head and look up to see a very furious Avatar Korra slowly step inside "LEAVE. MY DAUGHTER. AND MY BOYFREIND…ALONE" Korra Growled furiously as fire shot out of her nostrils. "your making a big mistake Avatar Korra…your interfering with police work here" Lin warned as she got up off the ground. "ENOUGH" Pema screamed which caught everyone off guard. Pema pushed passed the Metal Benders and marched towards Lin "YOU COME INTO MY HOME, THREATEN MY FAMILY AND HURT HIS DAUGHTER, I WANT YOU OFF THIS ISLAND IMMEDIATELY " Pema ordered as she got in Lin's face while everyone stared in shock at Pema's behavior. Tenzin slowly stepped in the middle of Pema and Lin and calmed his wife down "I think we should all talk outside and take a moment to explain ourselves" Tenzin advised as he helped Lao on his feet. Lao dusted himself off and looked over to see that Korra had rushed towards Lien and held his daughter in her arms and rocked her back and forth. Lao wrapped his arms around the two of them and held them tightly before he left with Tenzin and Lin to speak outside. Lin, Tenzin, and Lao stood outside standing in an awkward silence waiting for someone to speak as Lao and Lin glared at one another. Tenzin sighed and stroked his goatee "I guess ill start. Lao last night when you were out with Korra someone reported an old man screaming by the Pro bending Arena an old man was found murdered in a grizzly yet in a unique way." Tenzin informed as he pulled out a file that held a few photos. Lao opened the file and his eyes widen in disbelief. Lao looked over the pictures of his now dead friend who had his head decapitated and had three holes that pierced his back. It felt as if someone punched Lao in the gut when he looked over how is once dear friend and former war veteran was murdered so cruelly "the man was found with three puncture wounds in his back that came out clean through his chest, and if I can remember that's your deal Lao" Lin added as she continued to glare at Lao. Lao slowly looked up from the pictures and sighed "your right Lin I do have three claws but look at the pattern of the puncture wound, there's two entry and right below the middle of the two is another entry wound forming a triangle. Mine *SHINKT* come out in a straight line" Lao corrected as he showed Lin his claws and pointed out the difference. Lin looked back and forth from the picture and to Lao's claws and sighed "fine. I guess Lao didn't do it but trust my words Tenzin you cant trust him. The second you let down your guard or turn your back on him he will cut you down " Lin warned as she commanded her troops to fallow her off the island. Lao held the photos in his hand and crumbled them in his hand while Tenzin walked inside "WAIT…how did you know I didn't do it Tenzin?" Lao questioned as he kept looking out towards republic city. Tenzin looked over his shoulder "because I know you Lao. Your not a monster or an animal. I trust you with my family" Tenzin reminded as he walked back inside. Lao slowly entered the house only to be attacked by both Lien and Korra. Lien hugged Lao's waist tightly as Korra wrapped her arms around Lao's neck just as tight "I told you no one is going to take you away from me Lao" Korra whispered in Lao's ear as she held him tighter. Lao smiled and wrapped his arms around both Lien and Korra and all three held each other tightly until they heard someone sniffling. The three looked up to see Pema smiling but sniffling at the same time while she wiped a tear away "you ok Pema?" Lien questioned as she walked up towards Pema and held her hand trying to make Pema feel better. "oh im fine dear its just….*SNIFF SNIFF* you three look like such a perfect family…and plus it's the hormones kicking in" Pema explained as she held Lien's hand and the two of them walked away leaving Korra and Lao alone in the kitchen. "so where were you this morning darlin?" Lao questioned as he kissed the top of Korra's head. Korra smiled brightly "well I went to train early in the morning but you were pretty out of it so I let you sleep in but once i finished training I heard Amon threaten the council to shut down the final in the tournament. Me, Mako and Bolin went to the council to talk them out of it but the next thing we knew a furious Lin Beifong came storming out fallowed by Tenzin who tried to talk her out of something. By the time I got to the island that's when I saw Lin metal bending you and Lien to the ground and…I just lost it" Korra admitted. Lao smiled and cupped Korra's face and kissed her deeply "you know you said "leave my boyfriend alone" right?" Lao whispered which caused Korra to blush brightly "i…I did?" Korra stuttered as she tried to look away. Lao chuckled as he made Korra look into his eyes "yes you did. And I feel the same way. No one is going to lay a finger on MY girlfriend" Lao whispered which caught Korra off guard but she smiled brightly as she attacked Lao with kisses.

I honestly hoped you guys enjoyed I was so excited on updating this chapter I originally intended on stuffing in two episodes in this chapter but I couldn't wait XD but that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say thank you guys for staying with this story and I am so sorry for keeping yall waiting for so long. I wanted to let you know that while I was writing this story I also made a YouTube channel XD and I know this is kinda low for me to ask of this but I would really appreciate it if you guys can take a look at it and give me your feedback. It's a gaming channel and The name of my channel is sT0nEZzZGaming ill leave a link. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and there will be more this story is ALIVE ONCE MORE XD

Youtube channel link: channel/UCthKZ-PIPAiZHy2v5kYGn_A


	11. Chapter 11

Team Avatar 2.0 vs the Equalist

IM BACK EVERYBODY this isn't an official chapter this is just a preview and I think you guys deserved it but the next chapter will be longer and will be action packed but I need yalls help. Ill explain at the end but for now enjoy everyone it is so good to be back.

The sunlight bled through the screens and hit Lao on his face and woke him up from his slumber. Lao slowly rubbed his face and beard and turned over to look at Korra but in her place was a letter and it read "went to go train for the pro bending championship tonight. You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you ill be back soon make sure Lien walks her dog unless you want him to make a mess in the bedroom again – Love Korra" Lao smiled as he looked over the letter. Lao swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up hearing a rolling pop travel up his spine causing him to groan slightly "well good morning Grandpa" Lien teased as she stood at the door holding her pup in her arms "oh spirits did your mother put you up to this" Lao questioned as he tried to put his trade mark mean look but it always melted when Lien flashed her trade mark grin at her father "yes she did now hurry up mom will be finished training soon" Lien stated excitedly as she took off down the hall. Lao smiled as he rolled his eyes and grabbed a white T-shirt and fallowed his Daughter "Lien you didn't forget to walk the *squish*…" Lao questioned outload after his daughter until he stepped into something he wished he hadn't "LIEN" Lao shouted as he hopped on one foot to the bathroom.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin where finishing up their training with all three of them taking out their targets which where pictures of the leader of the wolf bats "Man I got a good feeling about tonight, I don't care if we are the under dogs we can take those pompous wolf bats" Korra explained confidently as she grabbed herself a bottle water "its gonna be a tough battle, but I think your right- INTRODUCING YOUR NEW CHAMPIONS THE FANTASIC FIRE FERRETS" Mako added and Bolin shouted as he wrapped his arm around his older brother giggling. Static broke their celebration when a sinister voice cut in on their radio "Good morning citizens of republic city this is Amon, I hope you enjoyed last nights pro bending match…because it will be the last, it is time for this city to stop worshiping these bending athletes as if they're heroes. Im calling upon the council to cancel the finals otherwise…there will be severe consequen- *SHINKT*" Bolin slightly jumped while Korra and Mako turned there sight to Lao who stood beside the radio with his claws piercing through it causing nothing but static to be heard until the machine died "I hate that station" Lao slightly quipped which caused Korra to give him a half smile and roll her eyes as she place her hand on her hip "the nerve of that guy…do you think the council is going to listen to him?" Bolin questioned "im not sure but im not gonna stand by and find out" Korra answered as she grabbed her bag and rushed to go change in the ladies room. Lao stood by the door waiting for Korra his back turned against the door. Lao looked over the empty gym until he felt something pull him into the ladies room from the back of his shirt. Korra quickly locked the door and wrapped her arms around Lao and kissed him deeply as her hand ran up his shirt feeling his tight chest. Lao smirked against Korra's lips and noticed that Korra was half dressed she had on her fur boots her pants where barely on and she had no shirt on only a bra to cover her chest. "mmm Korra whats gotten into you" Lao whispered. Korra ran her hand up the back of Lao's neck gently dragging her nails against his scalp that she knew he loved so much and the look on his face confirmed it "I missed you this morning Lao and you wearing that…tight white T-shirt leaves little to the imagination" Korra whispered as she slightly sinked her teeth into Lao's neck. Lao leaned his head back and growled as he drags his fingers down her back gaining a moan from Korra. Lao smiled but stopped and whispered against her ear "sorry darlin but theyre waiting for us" Korra smirked and pinned Lao to the wall and pulled his belt undone and teasingly brushed her leg against Lao's groin and whispered against his lips "let them wait Lao" Korra whispered as she undid her bra and tossed Lao's belt across the room.

Lien laid on Naga's back with Bolin and Mako waiting for Korra and Lao outside with Lien "the hell is taking them so long? They've been in there for 20 min" Mako complained as he adjusted his scarf "maybe she ate something and her stomach isn't agreeing with it? It was probably that Water tribe restraint I recommended to Lao" Bolin added until he saw Lao step out his hair looking wild and his shirt was half tucked in with his belt missing a few loops. Korra fallowed Lao from behind her hair looking like it was caught in a hurricane and her fur pelt was barely clinging to her hips. She had an absent minded grin across her lips as if she was barely coming down from an ecstasy of pleasure. Lao made it straight to his motor cycle and revved up the engine while Korra climb up Naga with the boys and took the reins to guide Naga. Lien stared at her mother questionably as she studied the bliss expression on her face. Korra looked over her shoulder and saw that her daughter was watching her and she can see the gears in her head turning which caused a pink flush to run across her cheeks and quickly diverted her eyes away and commanded Naga to mush while Lao fallowed them behind. Lien scooted closer to Korra "oh my spirts I can't believe you two did it, I mean you two couldn't wait till we got home, or at night, or when I was dead" Lien whispered as she playfully gagged and Korra's face went a full shade of red and ignored her daughter as she focused on guiding Naga to the council.

Once the group made it in front of the council building Lao and Korra got off of each other's ride and made it towards the front door "PSST Lao" Whispered a voice from besides the building . Lao, Korra, Lien, and the brothers turned to where the voice came from but saw nothing. Everyone stared at each other everyone sharing a confused look until they looked again to see Deadpool poking his head from around the corner and waving frantically causing everyone to deflate and groan at his sight "Great what does he want" Mako questioned as he crossed his arms staring down at the man clad in black and red leather (hey writer what the Hell! why you making everyone hate me!? First you took FOREVER to update us with a new chapter then your making everyone hate their favorite merc with a mouth? NO its to late I don't want your apologies I am out kiss my sexy ass goodbye-DP ps FU writer) "hey, he maybe a pain in the ass but he did bring Lien into my life and saved Lao's life more times then I care to admit" Korra defended while Lao sighed heavily and ran his hand through his beard "he is a pain in the ass…but he is our pain in the ass so I guess that makes him family(…they see me as family?...awww you guys :'3 I don't know what to say. Oh and writer I guess I owe you an apology I guess it wasn't ENTIRELY your fault for not updating you didn't have a whole lot of free time in Boot camp so I guess you get a pass- DP), ill go see what he wants you guys go in ill catch up in a bit." Lao addressed the group and everyone nodded in agreement "oh and Korra" Lao stated softly as he held her hand causing her to look at him questionably "give them hell Darlin" Lao whispered as he playfully winked in which Korra grinned and pecked his lips gently and chased off to catch up with everyone else. Lao made his way towards Deadpool but noticed that he had two people with him. A fifth teen year old boy with brown messy hair wearing school clothes and a backpack looking as if he snuck out of the middle of class to be here. The other man was in his mid to late twenties and he wore a business suit and held a brief case in one hand and a cane in the other, he also wore dark red shades obviously he was blind and had a clean cut brown hair "hey Wolvie God I missed you oh where are my manners this little pubescent flower here is Yoshi parker and four eyes here is Masanori Murdock but I call them Peter Parker or Matt Murdock its easier for the readers but you probably know them better as the Spider and Dare Devil" Deadpool introduced as he wrapped his arms around the two "oh my spirits Deadpool do you want me to give you a mega phone the next time you reveal our secret identities? I don't think my aunt heard you from here" the teenager frantically explained as he looked over his shoulder and lifted his collar "take it easy Spider no one is in listening distance and im sure whatever got Deadpool to call all of us here has to be important" the business man explained calming the teenager "yes as usual DD is right. Did you all hear that that threat from Amon on the radio? We need to come up with a plan and defend the pro bending arena tonight and that requires all of us. Something in my gut is telling me that its going to be big and were gonna need all the help we can get" Deadpool explained. Lao crossed his arms and contemplated over the information that was presented to him "wow…that's actually a smart idea Deadpool but its gonna take more than the three of us if we want to stand a chance against the equallist" Parker added as he ran his hand through his messy hair "well…I do know the leader of the X-Men and he wants to show the world that us mutants are here to help so I think he will be willing to help" Lao answered "I think its gonna take more than just the X-men we need more and I think I have someone in mind that's if she is willing to help" Murdock stated "oh my goodness is team Avatar 2.0 about to get a huge roster boost? Because I totally have someone I want to add as well" Deadpool excitedly added. Everyone looked at Deadpool questionably "who do you know that will be willing to help?" Lao questioned. Deadpool grinned from ear to ear through his mask "oh his name is Fang Castle"

BAAM I know this was short but I needed to get my feet back in the water in writing just to see if I still have it. But anyway the part I need help with is this. Who do yall want to see in team avatar 2.0 which marvel characters and or DC characters (that's right I said it DC im branching out) you want to see in team Avatar 2.0 give me your top 5 wish list and here where it will get interesting I also want your OC (original characters) that yall have in mind. Ill bring them to life in this fan fic just give me there back story, description skills and powers and they'll permanently be on Team Avatar 2.0. ill give everyone till fri ( aug/18) to post your ideas in the comments or PM and ill work on the next chapter as soon as I pick the new members of team Avatar 2.0 anyway I just want to say thank you and have a good day everyone IM SO GLAD TO BE BACK XD


	12. Chapter 12

Team Avatar at the Finales

I just wanted to thank Spartan 108, Experiment G and all the others who contacted me and gave me ideas on heroes to use I hope you guys enjoy the chapter let me know what yall think it is currently 3 in the morning lol I had to put some finishing touches but I think it was worth it lol R&R

Lao leaned against the building and stroked his beard "Fang Castle? Where can we find him?" Lao questioned while the spider and dare devil also listened with curiosity "oh that'll be easy he is in court right now seeing if he is going to get the death penalty " Deadpool explained in a laidback tone causing booth parker's and murdock's jaw to drop "WHAT? Why is he facing these charges? " Murdock probed as he adjusted his tie "nothing really he just killed most of the triple threat triads and blew up a Equalist training base killing hundred new recruits" Deadpool answered "are you crazy? Are we seriously considering recruiting a killer to our group?" Parker informed as he crossed his arms. Lao starred at the floor thinking over the choices "when is his court case?" Lao asked as he kept his gaze to the ground "in about an hour if we get there early we can get popcorn and some soda pop" Deadpool stated excitedly "I say we go to his case and observe what we're dealing with." Murdock injected as he adjusted his cane and tapped it on the ground "I agree. Lets see what were truly getting ourselves into" Lao ordered as all four of them nodded in agreement and Parker took off heading back to school while Murdock walked back to wherever he came from and deadpool just vanished in a cloud of smoke. Just as Lao was about to head in Korra and the brothers came out looking as if they just won a battle "everything ok? " Korra questioned. "I was about to ask you the same thing. How did it go in there?" Lao smirked as he crossed his arms "it went well actually Lin Beifong convinced the council in letting the championships continue OH and get this…" Korra stated excitedly as she leaned in close and looked over her shoulder to make sure they were out of ear distance "Tenzin and Beifong use to be a thing like as in a couple type thing" Korra whispered with a grin over her face. Lao's jaw dropped and he looked past Korra's shoulder to see the tall air bender come out of the building and sent him a mischievous grin causing Tenzin to immediately know what Lao was grinning about and quickly went red in the face and turn on his heel in the opposite direction "you don't say? I honestly cant see Tenzin with a bad tempered bad girl like Beifong" Lao teased in which Korra raised her eyebrow and pulled him in close by the collar of his shirt and smirked "well most people couldn't see the innocent Avatar with a knuckle dragging bad boy like you Lao" Korra shot back in a teasing tone in which Lao chuckled "true but I corrupted you and now your my bad girl" Lao smirked as both their lips were just inches apart "ewww I cant believe you guys talk like that when you think no one else is around" Lien cut in pretending to hold in her vomit. Lao and Korra both jumped and their faces where red for being caught in the act in front of their daughter in which lien lightly giggled at her parents expression.

After the embarrassing moment passed Lao explained to Korra that he planned to head to a court case to see how dangerous this Fang Castle is and if it's a good idea to have him help with tonight. Korra agreed with Lao and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and lips and wished him good luck and watched as Lao got on his Harley and drove off. Korra headed towards Naga where Lien and the boys waited for her until a fancy Sato mobile pulled up and the door opened and out walked Asami "so any news? Is the match still on?" Asami questioned as she walked up to kiss Mako "its all good were still on for tonight all thanks to Lin Beifong " Mako answered as he smiled against her lips but slightly looked to the side at Korra who wasn't paying attention to him . "oh thank goodness I was so worried that you came so far and to be cancelled while you were so close would have been horrible" Asami stated with relief in her tone. "Asami? Is that you?" a voice stated from behind them and everyone turned to see a tall lean light skinned young man wearing nice light grey slacks with clean black dress shoes and a tucked in red button up shirt with its top two buttons unbuttoned showing off a little of his chest and a little bit of what looked like to be something metal that was attached to his chest, His sleeves were rolled up to show a classy/rebel look. He had handsome features and his stylish goatee added to his attractiveness and his hair was jet black and kept clean cut altogether this young man seemed to ooze wealth and power which would drive most women crazy for. Asami felt her heart slightly flutter and felt her cheeks heat up a bit "Toeno?...Toeno Stark" Asami questioned in disbelief as she stared at the man as if she saw a ghost . Toeno gave her a small smile in which Asami made her way to him and hugged him as hard as she can to test if he was real " AHH ASAMI BREAKING RIBS" Toeno quipped as he pretended to struggle for air in which Asami frowned and punched him in the shoulder and everyone giggled as they watch the pain express on his face "I…I thought you were dead…we heard the news about the attack and the explosion we were told that no one survived" Asami explained as she cupped Toeno's face and looked in his eyes which gave Mako a sinking feeling in his gut " I take it you and Asami have a history ? " Korra questioned as she stepped closer with Lien by her side "ahh the beautiful Avatar and…her little sister?" Toeno stated questionably as he went to shake her hand. Korra smiled and shook his hand "actually she is my daughter trust me it's a long story" Korra corrected Toeno. Toeno raised an eyebrow and looked at the little girl "she looks like the man on the newspaper…the man they call the wolverine" Toeno thought and shook the thought out of his head and placed the playboy smile back on his face "hey its all good I don't judge and yes me and Asami were child hood friends. And like she said people thought we were dead because me and a few other billionaire inventors attended a conference to sell our ideas or fund the united nations in their efforts to protect the people but it was a trap and there was an explosion and killed most people except me…and the son of cabbage Corp industry Orien Queen but I just call him "Ollie" for short. Oh where are my manners let me introduce you to him" Toeno explained as he waved for someone from his personal sport Satomobile to come out. Everyone watched as a built man with broad shoulders wearing a grey sweater and a kaki overcoat with black pants and leather designer shoes stepped out of the car. His hair was dirty blonde and short almost like a buzz cut and his facial features where chiseled and well defined he had a bit of a stubble on his face that added to his rugged look. The young man flashed his smile and extended his hand to introduce himself to the Avatar "hello Avatar Korra me and Toeno would like to discuss something with you in private on that little island you and the Air benders live on" Ollie stated as he shook the Avatar's hand. Korra slightly tilted her head "whatever you need to discuss you can say it right here and now" Korra interjected as he crossed her arms. Toeno quickly put his arm around Ollie and grinned sheepishly "excuse my friend he can be a bit discourteous from time to time. What I believe he meant to say was it would be a honor if you would invite us to the island tonight and that we can have a civil discussion over a sensitive matter" Toeno explained as he adjusted his shirt slightly showing a glowing metallic circle on his chest. Korra raised her eyebrow and sighed "fine. Whatever it is better be important you got it" Korra warned as she pointed her finger in both Toeno and Ollie's face causing both of them to grin.

After everyone got acquainted Korra walked up to Asami who was watching Toeno talk to Mako and Bolin charming the brothers making them laugh "so how long?" Korra questioned as she placed her hand on her hip and held Lien's hand. Asami looked at Korra with a confused look "what are you talking about " Asami whispered "how long have you been crushing on pretty boy over there" Korra teased as she smirked at Asami's blushed cheeks "Wh-What?...i don't know what your talking about Korra" Asami defended as she crossed her arms and slightly looked away "please, you look at him the way Korra looked at Lao when she was secretly in love with him " Lien revealed which caused Korra's face to burn bright red and she glared at Lien who giggled at her mother's expression. Asami ears perked up and she smirked at Korra "oh so you and that big tough guy huh? Hmm… honestly Korra you didn't look like the type to be into bad boys" Asami teased causing Korra's face to burn more "oh yeah my mom has it bad for him they practically do it every- "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU" Lien added but Korra cut her off frantically covering her mouth sheepishly grinning and face turning darker shades of red. Asami giggled uncontrollably "its ok Korra. Honestly I think its sweet. Something changed in Lao at first I heard he was mean and distant but when I see him with you its like you bring out another side of him. Its cute that you found each other" Asami complemented and Korra smiled as her mind drifted off to Lao and she remembered the man he was when he first met him full of pain and anger and now he does seem to be a bit at peace with his new family. Her and their daughter Lien. Both Korra and Asami continued to watch as Toeno and Ollie seemed to bond with the boys.

Lao parked his motorcycle outside a court house where he saw Deadpool and Murdock standing by the door waiting for him. "Did we miss it?" Lao asked as he made his way up the steps to the door. "no were just on time they barely started come on lets go in" Murdock answered as he opened the door and they both got a seat at the very back. The two of them sat down and they quickly realized they were missing a third member as they frantically looked from side to side wondering where Deadpool took off "hey wolvie can you give me a hand" Lao turned to see that Deadpool somehow got a big bag of butter popcorn with three different candies and a giant cup of soda. Lao's left eye twitched as he saw Deadpool slide down the aisle juggling the food in his arms "where the hell did you get that? " Lao ordered as Murdock blindly looked at the two "I told you I wanted to come early to get snacks before there was a line silly. You want some?" Deadpool explained as he offered Lao some popcorn. Lao stared at Deadpool in disbelief then he reached and grabbed a handful of popcorn and leaned back "excuse me deadpool if you don't mind may I have a sip of your soda" Murdock requested. "oh sure Matty and here I got you one of these candies they're a bit sour" Deadpool offered as he handed Murdock the soda and candy "oh thank you Deadpool that's very generous" Murdock thanked as he took the candy and took a sip of the soda "hey four eyes don't be greedy and pass that over here" Lao stated as he grabbed some more popcorn "AAHHH I LOVE HAVING FRIENDS" Deadpool squealed as he wrapped his arms around both Lao and Murdock pulling them both in close. Murdock smiled brightly has he handed the drink to Lao and Lao rolled his eyes but smiled softly as he took a sip of the soda and handed it to deadpool who took a big slurp and went quite as the judge walked in signaling that the court was about to start and everyone watched as they guided a man in prison orange with blue slip on shoes and hand cuffs that were linked to his feet and waist "we are here to discuss the future of Fang castle but first we want to hear what happened from your side mister Castle" the judge introduced. Fang looked out to the crowd and sighed as he held his head up high, he was a bit rough around the edges and he had a five o clock shadow with bags under his eyes and messy high and tight haircut obviously ex-military "gladly your honor" Fang answered his voice sounding rough and grainy as sandpaper against your skin. "ill tell you what happened that night."

A few Weeks ago

Fang watched from a distant as he scooped out the training ground of new recruits for the Equalist movement and memorized the pattern the guards walked and took notice of the barracks where the new recruits slept, he pin pointed the watch tower and made a note that he would want to take out that watcher first before he made his move. And at the center was where their commander stayed with his fellow training instructors "we have the ants of the colony surrounding the edges of the camp and the king and his royal disciples in the middle thinking they're protected by their subjects…well normally they'd be right. But that was before they took everything from me…now they've unleashed…the Punisher" Fang thought to himself as he stood up tall, he wore black boots with black cargo pants, he wore a tattered black trench coat over his black Kevlar vest and in the middle was a painted white skull that dripped all the way down the middle of the vest, he pulled out a rifle from a guitar case and reached out for a long extension that was to silence the rifle. He reached into the case and pulled out a scope and slid it onto the rifle and laid down low into the brush and propped his rifle against a log completely covering his presence. He waited, and waited, years of military training taught him patience not moving a single inch focusing on his target waiting for the unsuspecting soul to take his finale steps into his line of fire. Fang's adrenalin spiked and his blood rushed as he saw the watcher step out of the tower watching the training grounds with a pair of binoculars. Fang took a deep breath in and a deep breath out "one batch…two batch…penny and dime here I come" Fang whispered as he zeroed in on the man and pulled the trigger *PSST* the rifle whispered and Fang smiled softly as he saw the man instantly crumble and laid on the top level of the watch tower dead. Fang put away the rifle and grabbed two pistols from the case and put them in his holster one on each hip and grabbed another two pistols and put them in their holster that where located on his vest towards his belt and started to take apart the rifle removing the silencer and adding an under barrel mount then exchanging the long range scope to a mid-range and loaded up on clips and made his way towards the front gate.

The two guards standing post noticed a man walking towards them dressed in all black. They quickly pulled out their rope darts twirling them ready to strike down the man *BANG BANG* without hesitation Fang aimed his rifle from his hip and shot both of them in the head killing them instantly. Fang kept walking and made his way past the front gate and saw the first two tents of many that held the new recruits. He reached behind at his belt and pulled out two grenades and pulled out the pins with his teeth and tossed one in each tent and kept moving forward as the two tents were engulfed in flames and frantic screaming. Fang quickly turned on his heels and faced the burning tent and started walking backwards as he gunned down the few that ran out screaming covered in fire and then turned on his heels again and continued on his path towards the center. Suddenly the alarms were ringing and the recruits came pouring out like ants and quickly surrounded Fang "do what you have been trained to do in the name of AMON IN THE NAME OF THE MOVEMENT" the voice yelled over the intercoms "typical coward…barks orders as he hides in the safety of a war room" Fang thought to himself as he shrugged off his black trench coat to reveal his sleeveless Kevlar vest and quickly pulled out both his pistols on his hips and started to unleash a barrage of bullets killing everyone in his path man and women. New recruit after new recruit was slaughtered as blood sprayed from their heads or poured out from the limbs Fang shoot off but there screams where silenced when a bullet was placed between their eyes. Fang kept on his onslaught as he continued to make his way towards the center of the camp emptying clip after clip and once he ran out he tossed the pistols and pulled out his second set and aimed at the two scared to death recruits and Fang smiled as he held down the triggers and the pistols screamed as bullet after bullet came flying out and riddled the two to pieces. After twenty minutes of blood shed Fang found himself in the middle of the camp surrounded by dead bodies and he twisted the door handle "lock. Why Am I not surprised " Fang thought to himself "LISTEN YOU SONOFABITCH IN THIS ROOM ARE TWELVE ELITE EQUALIST TRAINED IN THIRTEEN DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL MULTIPLE PEOPLE AT ONCE…YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO WALK AWAY JUST ONE YOU HEAR ME" the voice shouted from the other side of the door and Fang just grinned.

(On the other side of the door)

The twelve Equalist stood trained their weapons at the door ready to kill whoever was to come through that door "you think he left boss?" one of the men questioned as he kept his eyes trained to the door "of course he did he is a punk. a nutt-less rhino monkey could take out those untrained recruits he is nothing he is a sorry ass-" *CRACK* the commander insulted but stopped as he saw a barrel of a rifle came bursting through the front door "…aww hell" the Commander sighed *THUMP* a round projectile came flying out of the under barrel of the rifle and spiraled its way towards the commanders face and just before making contact with his face the projectile exploded and the entire room combusted into flames scorching everything and everyone to ashes.

(Back outside)

Fang pulled out his rifle and peeked into the hole he made into the door and smiled as he saw the bodies being burned alive "that was for my daughter you son of a bitch…and its time I took you out next Amon" Fang whispered as he made his way towards the front gates and headed back towards republic city.

(Present)

Everyone stared in shock as Fang explained what he did in vivid detail causing some to grow sick including the judge "well…I don't need to hear anymore its clear you are derange and out of your mind showing that you have no remorse and that you're mentally insane Fang Castle" the judge insulted. Fang slightly chuckled and looked at the judge "your honor may I say something " Fang questioned in which the judge raised her eyebrow "you may but there is nothing you can say to change your mind" the judge warned as she signaled Fang to proceed "I don't plan to your honor… you know those umm… those people, the ones I put down the people I killed…I want you to know that id do it all again" Fang revealed causing everyone to gasp in shock including the judge "this is a circus alright it's a charade it's an act…its Bullshit –"Language mister Castle" the judge warned but Fang kept on "about how crazy I am I AINT CRAZY OK…I know what I did, I know who I am… AND I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP…im smack dab in the middle of my god damn mind, and any scumbag any lowlife, any maggot piece of shit-"ORDER " *BANG BANG* the judge shouted as she slammed her gavel "I put down I DID IT BECAUSE I LIKED…HELL I LOVED YOU PEOPLE CALL ME THE PUNISHER? WELL I AM THE PUNISHER IM RIGHT HERE. YOU WANT IT ILL GIVE IT TO YOU" Fang castle shouted as the Metal benders restrained him and escorted him out of the court room.

Murdock leaned his head back as he listened intently while Lao stroked his facial hair "he is not crazy" Murdock answered breaking the silence "he is a hurt man taking vengeance upon those who took something from him…possibly a family member " Murdock explained in which Lao looked at him questionably "how do you know that ?" Lao asked as he watched as the Metal benders dragged him out of the court room "because I can sense the pain in his heart when he described how he killed them. He isn't bad he is just an unfortunate soul who lost his way and is desperately trying to find peace in order to make him whole…or give him purpose" Murdock explained as all three of them made their way out of the court room.

Murdock, Lao and Deadpool stood just outside the court house coming up idea after idea on how to free Fang Castle "its useless how the hell are we supposed to even get him out? Its not like the three of us can walk in and just say- *POOF* hey do you mind if we take the serial murder off your hands to help the Avatar fight the Equalists" Lao rambled but then he noticed that Deadpool was gone *POOF* Deadpool reappeared with a Fang castle by his side looking confused "hey guys I got him. Oh and we should get going "Deadpool explained as he grabbed all three of them and focused on anywhere but here and then all of them vanished

(In front of Firelord Zuko's statue)

All three of them where shocked to see themselves where they were "PHEW Believe it or not that took a lot out of me " Deadpool stated as he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead. Fang Castle looked at the group frantically and shuffled away from them gaining some distance and got in a fighting stance "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THREE" Fang demanded as he held his ground "easy Fang. Let me Explain, im with the Avatar and Amon just threaten and entire stadium of innocent people tonight if the council didn't cancel the finales tonight. We're putting together a team to help defend the people and the Avatar. Are you willing to join us?" Lao explained as he slowly made his way towards Fang. Fang straighten up and slowly shook his head "you had me at taking out Equalists. If you were looking for a soldier to fight for the Avatar…you found him. My enemies call me the Punisher but you can call me Fang" Fang answered as he gave them a small smile. Lao smiled back and grabbed Fang's restraints "welcome to the team Fang castle " *SHINKT* Lao greeted as his claws shot out and he sliced through Fang's restraints freeing him. Fang rubbed his wrists and stared at Lao's claws but shook it off he didn't care where these guys came from or what they could do. As long as they were willing to do right by him he will do right by them. "well if you're looking for soldiers for this war then I know two recruits that you might want" Fang revealed as he crossed his arms "who did you have in mind?" Murdock asked as he slightly tilted his head "one is a 17 year old kid who actually grow up in the industry district the other is a 16 year old who grew up with a water bending mother and a fire bending father and unfortunately he was bullied for being an interracial child but they're both one of a kind fire benders believe me your gonna want both of them for this fight tonight" Fang explained. Lao contemplated over the idea of having someone so young tonight but then again the spider was gonna be there tonight and he is 15 "bring him to Air temple island tonight and well see what he can do and be ready for tonight ok" Lao ordered in which Fang just nodded "you got it we'll be there " Fang acknowledged as he headed towards his apartment to grab his gear and his fire bender. Once Deadpool and Murdock agreed to meet Lao at the stadium tonight Lao made his way to the temple and look at the time "we still have a few hours to prepare…I just hope it was a bluff" Lao said to himself as he walked down the street unaware that a tall fair skinned man in a business suit with slick hair and a red headed woman in a leather jacket and pants where tailing Lao. Lao stopped in his tracks as the scent of a man and woman filled his nostrils and he could practically smell there adrenaline rise and he turned around only to see a crowd of strangers walking towards him "do not be alarm…Wolverine" a voice whispered causing Lao to quickly turn to where the voice was coming from only to see no one "Whoever the hell is this playing these games with me isn't the smartest thing to do Bub" Lao warned and he instantly picked up the scent again and turned around to see a man and woman standing in front of him. The man was dressed in a business Attire with slick black hair. His skin tone was the same as Mako's and the suit hugged his body revealing that the man was extremely fit and stocky. The woman by his side looked to be no older then 18. She had beautiful red hair that flowed down her shoulders, she wore a dark purple leather jacket with what looked like to be black jeans "we do not wish to cause you any harm Wolverine. Believe me when I say that we have a common goal and that is the protection of the people of republic city both Bender and non Bender" the man explained as he stared down Lao. Lao raised an eyebrow and straighten up and stared down the man "ok…so what do you want?" Lao questioned as he didn't budge " we want to offer you our help we believe your gonna need all the help you can get. Take this and call this number before you leave to the finales tonight and we will lend a hand to help" the man added as he handed Lao a business card. Lao looked at the card and then looked up to ask them who they were but just before he could ask who they were they were gone. Lao looked around and tried to pick up there scent but it was if they vanished and Lao looked at the card and read it aloud "Wayne enterprise"

(Unknown factory location)

Equalist members got prepared for tonight as they tested their new electricity gloves and hid them in their disguises and prepared for tonight. Amon watched from above as his army prepared to make their presence "sir…may I speak to you freely " the man in grey with the Fu man chu asked as he took a knee behind Amon "of course, your my second in command after all speak freely" Amon reassured as he kept his back towards him. "Look I'm all for taking the fight to the avatar tonight but…did we really need to hire him?" the man questioned as he tried to hide the distrust in his tone "ahh whats the matter sticks? Don't you like me?" a distorted voiced questioned from the dark causing a chill to run up the man in grey's spine and he quickly stood up to see a man dressed in dark military pants and boots with a tight black body armor and he wore a brown leather jacket over it. On his hips he wore to holsters that held his dual pistols and his black reinforced gloves cracked as he popped his knuckles. The last thing to be revealed was the man's red helmet that concealed his entire face which sent an untrustworthy feeling down his gut as he stared into the reflective lenses of the helmet and saw his own reflection. He quickly got on his feet and pulled out his electrically charged escrima sticks but the man swiftly pulled out his pistol and cocked the hammer back and aimed it at him "easy sticks…you're not the first asshole with those sticks I put down… you wanna be number two?" the man warned as he stepped closer towards Amon's Lieutenant "STAND DOWN BOTH OF YOU" Amon ordered in which is Lieutenant instinctively holstered his escrima sticks causing the man in the red helmet to snort "good boy…that's what I expect from a lap dog" the man in the red hood insulted "ITS CALLED LOYALTY" the Lieutenant growled behind his clenched teeth "whatever got get yourself a dog treat while me and your master talk in private " the red hooded man ordered as he put away his pistol. The Lieutenant looked towards Amon for instruction in which he waved him off and he bowed his head and headed towards the door *CLICK CLICK* "good boy" the Red hooded man disrespected after he made a clicking noise with his tongue to the lieutenant as he left the room "must you insult my second in command Red Hood?" Amon questioned as he turned to face him "its how I make friends Amon…what? You want to un-hire me now?" Red hood questioned as he crossed his arms "no. in fact I want you to stand by my side when I make my presence known to the Avatar. You have proven that your skills are far from what I expected" Amon complimented "you sure your second in command is going to be okay with that ?" Red hood questioned as he smirked behind his Helmet "he'll be fine. But can I trust you to pull the trigger when I give you the signal" Amon questioned as he stood just a few inches in front of the Red hood attempting to intimidate him "you just put a target in front of me and considered them as good as dead" Red hood answered as he turned and left out the room leaving Amon by himself to go over his plans for tonight

(Air Temple island)

The sun was just starting to set in the distance while Lao slowly made his way up the steps and saw that Korra was pacing back and forth on the front porch and once her eyes met his she sprinted towards him and lunged into Lao wrapping her arms around his neck holding him closely "well hello there darlin you missed me?" Lao teased as he wrapped his arms around her. Korra rolled her eyes and punched his chest "shut up Lao I hadn't heard from you all day and with Amon and his Equalists running around I was starting to worry" Korra explained as she looked away slightly embarrassed. Lao smiled softly as he tilted Korra's head towards him so he could look deep into those Cyan eyes of hers that he loved so much "hey its me darlin who can take me out?" Lao joked as he grinned from ear to ear and pecked Korra's lips softly. Korra smirked against his lips "well…there was that guy in the bar you cage fight he gave you a bit of a beating, a giant dude Bolin said was named Sabretooth, Deadpool when he plunged his sword through your chest and decapitated you, And most importantly…" Korra trailed on as she wrapped her arms around Lao's waist tight and with all her strength she lifted Lao off his feet, over her head and shoulders and slammed him down to the soft grass and straddled him pinning him to the ground her lips just inches from his "ME" Korra whispered as she kissed Lao deeply and Lao kissed Korra back passionately "your gonna pay for that later Darlin" Lao warned playfully as he smiled against her lips causing Korra to giggle against his lips "mmm im looking forward to it "*FWOOSH* Korra giggled but both of them were cut off guard when they felt a gush of wind and heat blow over their heads causing them to scramble to see where the source came from. Once they got on their feet they saw an orange and red metal man floating above them and gently land in front of them. *SHINKT* Lao's claws popped out and he charged towards the man snarling ready to take him out. Korra summed fire in her palms until she noticed the man's helmet unfolded to reveal Toeno Stark grinning unaware that he was seconds away from death "LAO WAIT" Korra shouted as the fire from her hands disappeared and she ran towards Lao and leap into the air and slammed her foot down causing the ground to shoot out in front of Lao knocking him off his feet and laying him flat on his behind. Toeno's jaw dropped with what just happened in front of him as Korra ran and stood in front of him " Lao cool it this is Toeno he is a friend of Asami's he wanted to speak to us on the island in private…now I see why" Korra explained as she shot a glare towards Toeno. "so is this what you wanted to show me and MY boyfriend" Korra barked as she jammed her finger against Toeno's metal suit. Lao got off the ground and smirked "that's my girl" Lao thought to himself as he stood next to Korra and watch as she got after the man in front of them. Toeno raised his robotic arms in the air "WHOA WHOA TAKE IT EASY…and yes…my company unknown to me was supplying terrorists with weapons and harming the united nations troops. The group kidnapped me after the ambush and they wanted me to make them weapons…I was wounded there was shrapnel lodged in my heart this glowing thing in my chest is called the arc reactor its what keeps me alive and it took five years for me to make this suit to help me break out however I didn't do it on my own" Toeno explained as he pointed behind them to reveal a man dressed in dark green leather pants, a leather sleeveless vest, shoulder and forearm guards with fingerless gloves, he held a bow in his right hand and a quiver poked out from behind his right shoulder, the area around his eyes where shaded black with coal or some makeup, he also had a green hood to help conceal his identity . Korra squinted and you can tell on her face something clicked "OLLIE?" Korra shouted causing Toeno to smirk and for ollie to face palm "want me to give you a megaphone so you can say it a bit louder" Ollie shouted but Lao stepped in front of Korra and growled "what your tone when you talk to her Bub" Lao warned "everyone calm down I thought killing was my thing" a rough voice interrupted causing everyone to turn to see Fang Castle walk up the steps with two young teens by his side. Korra frowned at the stranger but before she can address him Lao placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her "Fang im glad to see you made it, I guess my girlfriend also did some recruiting as well" Lao explained as he addressed Toeno and Ollie causing Korra to smirked to herself as Lao introduced her as HIS girlfriend. Fang nodded, he was dressed in the same suit he wore when he took out the Equalist camp. Fang stepped aside to reveal the two teens he spoke of earlier, the one to his left was a light skin teen with straight shoulder length brown hair, he wore a black and yellow leather jacket with black pants and black combat boots, and a chain that connected from his front left belt loop to his wallet that was in his back pocket. The other teen on his right was dark skinned but with a mixture of firebender and water bender features. He had dark brown hair that was in corn rows, he had two earrings on each ear he wore a blue trench coat with yellow trim and white cuffs, he wore a metallic utility belt around his black baggy pants that matched his black and grey sneakers, he wore a white mask that covered the top of his face and yellow tinted goggles above his eyes, beneath his coat he wore a tight white T-shirt that was tucked in with a Black lightning bolt in the middle of the shirt. "the one in blue and yellow is Vivek Hawkins and the one in black and yellow is Rai Raymond, these are the talented firebenders I told you about" Fang explained as he introduced Lao and Korra to the two teens "Firebenders? Im sorry but we have the Avatar ME what can you two do that I can't" Korra asked as she crossed her arms and studied the two. Lao smiled softly and shook his head "go ahead guys prove my Girlfriend wrong. Show her what your made of" Lao encouraged. The two teens looked at each other and smirked as they got some distance from each other and the group in front of them. Rai cracked his neck and jumped in place with his eyes closed then opened them showing his now solid white eyes, fire roared from his palms and traveled up his arms and also covered his head, the flames slowly lifted him off the ground and then he blasted off at incredible speed up into the air and engulfed the sky in fire causing a loud screech to be heard from his fire. Vivek smirked and looked back at the group as they stared at Rai in amazement "if you guys think that was amazing…check this out" Vivek showed off as electricity started to spark and crack all around his body slowly Vivek started to levitate off the ground and a trail of white lighting followed his feet and in an instant Vivek screeched through the Air as the lighting screamed and cracked loudly through the sky as he left a trail of electricity behind him and was up with Rai and both of them combined there powers shooting fireballs coated in Lighting Aura causing devastation to anyone to be hit by them. The two gently floated down their bending cooling down. Lao smirked as he looked at Korra to see her jaw was on the ground and he gently nudged her with his elbow causing her to snap back into reality "Yeah well I seen better I guess" Korra stated as she played off their abilities and crossed her arms and Lao rolled her eyes and pulled Korra close to his side "so what do they call all of y'all? If your gonna be on Team Avatar your gonna need a name like the Spider, Dare Devil, Deadpool, or like Fang the Punisher" Lao explained. The new members looked at each other and Toeno clapped his hands together and steeped forward "OK im in charge in the naming category, we will call Ollie Arrow because…well he has a bow and Arrows and is pretty damn good with them, you Vivek was it? I like the whole lighting bending you got going on so I was thinking something like…Static Shock? And you Rai you practically made it rain Fire….AH HAH FIRESTORM its perfect" Toeno addressed excitedly as he walked around and pointed to each individual and gave them their names and everyone smiled at their names "great that just leaves me, and since i am the good looking one in the group im thinking something like the handsome metal man or the dashing orange and red savior or- "how about Iron Man or dumbass man" Toeno explained but was cut off by Asami as she glared at Toeno causing everyone to turn around and causing Toeno to sheepishly to smile "Asami….look I can explain really- "*SLAP* Toeno tried to explain but was cut off when Asami stomped towards him and slapped him across his face "SERIOUSLY? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND YOU COME BACK AND YOUR GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? " Asami screamed as she got red in the face. Toeno looked down slightly ashamed "we lost you five years ago…I cant lose you again Toeno your like my older brother and it was already hard enough to say good bye the first time NOW WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID " Asami whispered but then exploded again. Toeno placed his hands on Asami's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Asami…my weapons, my company,…my name…caused tons of families their children who went off to fight in wars. I thought I was protecting them with my inventions…but…with this I can finally do some good in the world and heal it rather than blow things up and break families apart. Cant you see Asami im fixing my mistakes ive made. I took everything for granted and I took my destiny into my own hands , im sorry I caused you pain but I need to do this" Toeno explained softly as he brushed a tear away from Asami's face. Asami hugged Toeno tightly "just please promise me…don't die" Asami pleaded softly as she buried her face in his solid metallic chest. Toeno patted Asami's head " I promise Asami…and the name Iron Man?...i got to say its kinda got a ring to it…I love it" Toeno reassured and smiled as he choose his name.

(Later that night one hour before the finales)

Lao, Korra and Lien gathered together and got ready to take Korra to her match. Lao wore his wolverine costume underneath his civilian clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans, boots, white T-shirt and his favorite leather jacket with his cowl folded up in his back pocket. Lao pulled the card from his pocket and studied the number on the card. Lao thought about whether or not to contact this man but decided that if anyone could get him the truth he knew the man. Lao closed his eyes and focused as he used his mind to search for him "Professor? Can you hear me?" Lao thought as he waited for an answer "ah Wolverine im glad to hear from you. I was starting to worry that Amon and his Equalist scared you and the Avatar." Professor Xavier stated in Lao's mind "no he didn't were actually about to head to the match and I actually need a favor" Lao explained as he looked back at the card "don't worry Lao I already know that you have assembled a team and that a stranger offered you his help, he is known as the Batman and the woman with him is known as Batgirl, they're good people they don't kill and they truly wish to make a difference however…" Professor Xavier explained but hesitated to continue "what is it Professor?" Lao questioned as he started to fear what was to come next "there was a third member on the team his codename was Robin…a few months ago he was kidnapped and killed by a fire bending gang. The Batman suffered a tremendous lost they were close like father and son… he is thrust worthy but I doubt he is the type to trust anyone anytime soon which might make it difficult for him to open up anytime soon. I can send him a message via physic link to let him know to be at the stadium tonight and ill assemble the X-men to be there. Amon is unpredictable and I advise that you can get all the help you can get" professor Xavier advised and waited for Lao's answer. Lao thought it over long and hard "yes please I really appreciate that Professor. I don't want to take any chances tonight" Lao answered and with that he felt the Professor leave his mind. Korra poked her head into the room to see Lao standing there by himself "hey you ok Lao" Korra questioned as she leaned against the doorway with her hand on her hip. Lao turned to see Korra and smiled softly "yes darlin im fine. Just got a lot on my mind I guest" Lao admitted as he starred into Korra's beautiful eyes and felt a little bit at ease. Korra gently smiled and made her way towards Lao and softly placed her hand on his cheek and smiled "Lao everything is going to be fine and do you want to know why? Its because me and Lien have the Wolverine to protect us, I know you wont let anything happen to Lien and I wont let anything happen to her or YOU. "Korra reassured as she kissed his cheek and lips gently and smiled then gently intertwined her fingers with his and guided him out of the room and lead him to the dock never letting go of his hand.

(at the stadium during the finales)

Lao sat in the stands in the crowd with Lien by his side and both of them waited for Korra to come out on stage. Lao scanned the arena and saw that Tenzin stood next to Lin Beifong by the edge of the first row and felt a little bit reassured that the two where there. Lao kept scanning the arena trying to see if there was anyone suspicious in the crowd but he gave up when he couldn't find anyone, maybe Korra was right maybe everything is going to be alright and that Amon will be a no show tonight." Lao thought as he kept scanning the crowd and saw Murdock sitting in the crowd with Deadpool sitting next to him " good to see that everyone showed up and in position maybe if were lucky they'll only see a pro bending championship match" Lao thought to himself but focused on the match when the lights dimmed and everyone silenced. "INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGERS THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS" the Announcer introduced excitedly as Mako, Bolin, and Korra where carried to the center of the ring waving to the crowd. Mako blew a kiss towards Asami and Asami smiled as she returned the kiss, Korra rolled her eyes and looked up to the stands to see Lao and Lien and smiled as she waved towards them causing them to smile back at her. "AND THERE OPPONENTS THE THREE TIME DEFENDING CHAMPIONS THE AMAZING WOLFBATS" the Announcer shouted and the room went dark revealing three members on the opposite side with capes and wolf bat masks howling as fire shot up around them and fireworks exploded up in the air. The leader took of his mask to reveal Tano and Lao slightly smirked when he saw the bruise over the bridge of his nose and the barely healed black eye. Korra held in a laugh as she saw the bruised Tano and smirked at him when all three of them got close "just wait Avutar after im done wiping the floor with you im gonna rip your knuckle dragging boyfriend apart " Tano growled through his teeth. Korra raised her eyebrow and leaned in close "not even in your dreams pretty boy…but you can give it a try im sure he is itching to kick your ass" Korra whispered and playfully winked at him and both teams returned to their spots

Lao watched as the Wolfbats cheated and cheated after every round and growled. The first round was a close call with Korra saving the day by tossing Mako up back into the ring keeping them in the fight. Round two ended in a draw and having to decide with a tie breaker. Korra stepped up and punched the palm of her hand "im taking this one, lets go you and me pretty boy" Korra shouted as she called out Tano and met him in the center of the ring "thought you never ask" Tano stated as he winked at Korra. The center of the ring raised the two up in the air and both got in their stance "come om little girl, give me your best shot. Or do you rely on your boyfriend to fight all your fights for you?" Tano mocked in which Korra lashed out and water bended a right cross of water aimed at Tano's head. Tano easily slipped the blow and smirked as he cocked his arm back and was just about to deliver a haymaker of his own that is until Korra cunningly shot her leg up causing water collided with his jaw knocking off his helmet and causing him to fall off the stage and fall flat on his back as he stared up at the sky staring at the stars that danced around in his vision. "hmm chump. No one fights my fights for me" Korra shot back and looked up in the stands and winked at Lao and waved at him smiling brightly at him. Lao shot up out of his seat when he saw that Tano's earth bending team mate crushed the stone and Tano used his water bending ability and swallowed the crushed stone in his water and shot them at Mako and Bolin sending them tumbling off. Lao felt his blood began to rise when he saw the water combined with Stone connect to Korra's jaw and shot her in the air and watched as she plummeted down to the water "THAT MOTHER FUCKER. IM GONNA KILL THAT PRICK" Lao barked furiously as he growled and snarled "KNOCK OUT YOUR WINNERS ARE THE WOLFBATS" the announcer shouted and the crowd booed and cheered mixed with the results of the match "I didn't even break a sweat. ANYONE ELSE WANT TO MESS WITH THE CHAMPS" Tano shouted victoriously as he took off his helmet and shot his fist in the air triumphantly. Lao crossed his arms and sat back down growling at the results. All of a sudden he saw a spark of electricity from the corner of his eye and he saw Tenzin and Lin Bai Fong collapse unconscious. Korra rose from the water and gasped for air as she took off her helmet but noticed sparks of blue electricity go off in the stands repeatedly hearing shocked screams. Korra's eyes went wide as she saw the sparks continue to off in the stands "Lien….LAO" Korra shouted but then a man in grey with a fu man chu dropped down below standing on the platform beneath the ring and pulled out his escrima sticks and charged them up full power and struck the water shocking Mako, Bolin, and Korra unconscious. The members of the wolf bats stared in confusion as the stand rose up to reveal Amon with Red hood on his left, Daken on his right and with a dozen of Equalist members surrounding Amon. Tano starred into Amon's soulless eyes and felt fear run up his spine causing him to freeze in his steps. Amon's crew slowly started to enclose on the wolf bats "ok…you want a piece of the wolf bats? Then here it comes" Tano shouted as he ordered his team to attack, each of them shooting there elements towards the Equalists. Amon easily side stepped the water whip and Daken rushed towards the earth bender. The earth bender hurled stone after stone at Daken but he just shrugged them off until one collided with his face whiplashing his neck. Daken slowly lowered his head revealing parts of his missing skin on his face, his now torn cowl showing off that his skin was slowly healing where the rock collided *SHINKT* "RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH" Daken roared as he lunged in the air and dived down towards the earth bender his claws piercing through the earth bender and he began to savagely rip him apart making him a pool of blood and limbs. The Fire bender shot fire ball towards the Red hood then followed up with a non stop of spewing fire from his palms towards him. Red hood slipped the fire ball and quickly slid on his knees barely grazing the fire. He reached behind his belt and threw a smoke grenade at the fire bender's feet and surrounded him in smoke. The fire bender quickly turned and blindly shot fire in every direction hoping to hit the Red hood as panic slowly set in. *BANG* the fire bender's shoulder was kicked back as he felt a projectile penetrate his shoulder shooting pain throughout his body *BANG* another bullet collided with the opposite shoulder but from a different direction causing the Fire bender to scream in pain as his arms fell to his side. In a desperate attempt to survive the Fire bender started to kick waves of fire into the abyss of smoke *BANG BANG* however it ended quickly as two bullets blew out the fire bender's knee caps. The fire bender fell to his knees and shake in fear as he saw the Red Hood slowly walked towards him twirling his pistol in his hand "you know…I really hate fire benders" the Red hood stated in a distorted voice and he placed the barrel of the gun to the fire bender's forehead "you feel that? That's fear…welcome to my world"*BANG* The Red Hood stated as he blew out the back of the Fire bender's head killing him on the spot and casually walked over the now deceased Fire bender. Tano stared in horror as the Red hood stepped over his former team mate and watched as Daken kept tearing apart his earth bender team mate ignoring his screams and begging him to stop. Tano slowly looked away and saw that he was face to face with Amon. Amon instantly striked up Tano's body immobilizing him and brought him to his knees "please…take the money just please don't take my bending away PLEASE" Tano pleaded but was ignored as Amon placed his thumb on his forehead and felt his Water bending being severed and was then kicked in the chest and was sent flying into the water. "I Believe I have your attention Benders of republic city. So once again the Wolf Bats are your pro-bending champions, it seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies as they cheated their way to victory" Amon monologue as Daken and Red hood kicked the dead bodies into the water.

Lao stared in horror as he watched the one who had the similar powers as his tear up an innocent man, the man also had the same outfit as his but was grey and black with red eyes, he only had to claws that came out his knuckles but he had a third that came out from underneath his wrist. Lao snapped out of his confusion and quickly took off his shirt and jacket and slipped out of his pants and slipped on his cowl and lunged in the air slicing the Equalist's member's hand off that had the electric glove and Lien jumped off her father's back and slam her claws into the other Equalist and threw him over the ledge and round house kicked the Equalist with the missing hand "NOW EVERYONE PROTECT THE PEOPLE AND RESCUE THE AVATAR" Lao ordered in his mind thanks to Professor Xavier who made a telepathic link with everyone. Iron man came crashing through the ceiling with Fire Storm and Static shock by his side "Fire storm take out the reinforcements that are coming from the rear, Static shock you help him out and short circuit their gloves aim for the bright bulbs on their shoulders or gloves it's the source of their power " Iron man ordered as he zoomed down to the crowd and rescued the unconscious metal benders while Fire storm and Static shock headed in the opposite way and combined there powers and created an explosion taking out the majority of the Equalist army that was coming through. Static shock expertly snipped the power source and zapped the member's unconscious with just the tip of his two fingers. Fire storm gave cover fire for Static shock and covered his six as he kept the new wave of enemies of his back. Iron man lowered down to retrieve one of the metal benders unaware of the Equalist member that was about to electrocute him in the back *ZIP ZIP* until an arrow screeched through the air and pierced through the Equalist's neck and then another connected with the side of his skull killing him. Iron man turned around to see the dead Equalist and shot a thumb up in the air. At the far end of the arena in one of the VIP stands Arrow, Punisher, and Deadpool picked off each Equalist member one by one giving the rest of the team support. Deadpool looked through the scope of the sniper Punisher lent to him until he saw in stands was Asami and a group of Equalist barged their way into her VIP section and knocked out her father "Asami…" Deadpool whispered *POOF* and in an instant Deadpool vanished.

Asami backed up slowly as the all the Equalist closed in on her " I know she was off limits but…damn look at that body. We can have some fun with her am I right boys?" one of the thugs snickered as he got closers and reached out towards her *POOF* *SLICE* Deadpool suddenly appeared in front of Asami and with his Katanas he sliced the hand of the Equalist off in one clean cut "…if anyone even looks at her dirty you all die" deadpool warned as he got in his stance and rushed forwards and began to fight off the Equalist. Deadpool unfortunately didn't account for how many of them where there "QUICK ASAMI GET YOUR DAD AND GET OUT OF HERE" Deadpool shouted as he fought off the equallist that now pulled out their own swords and rope darts. Asami did as she was told and helped her father out of the room but turned around "WHAT ABOUT YOU? "Asami shouted as she stared at Deadpool who bravely kept the Equalist away from her and her father resulting in his body being covered in deep lacerations "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JU-ACKH" Deadpool tried to reassure but was interrupted when a blade was pierced through his back and came poking out through his chest. The Equalist didn't waste any time and the other members plunged their blades through the rest of his body one slicing through his leg, shoulder, arms, hip, chest, neck and gut. Asami stared wide eyed and she didn't know why but she felt a pain in her heart when she saw this man she didn't know risk his life for her. Deadpool struggled and pulled a string that ripped off all the pins off his grenades that ran diagonally from his shoulder to his waist "RUN ASAMI RUN" Deadpool shouted as he coughed up blood and then the room was swallowed by a fiery explosion that pushed Asami away from the room and slides her across the hall "NOOOOOO" Asami screamed as she rushed up and ran towards the room and covered her mouth as she saw the destruction and feel to her knees.

The Punisher looked over his shoulder "where the hell did that annoying guy go?" The Punisher questioned as he snipped an Equalist member in the head stopping him in his tracks. The Arrow shot arrow after arrow pinning a few Equalist's members to the wall "I don't know why your worried that guy cant die, WE CAN so stay focused " Arrow barked back as he quickly shot his arrow and killed a Equalist on the spot.

Lao rushed to the lower part of the ring and saw that Mako, Bolin, and Korra were tied to a poll *SHINKT* Lao quickly sprang out his claws and sliced throught the cables and rested Korra's head on his lap "come on Korra wake up…WAKE UP" Lao shouted and Korra slowly opened her eyes and Lao let out a deep breath of relief. The entire Group ran up to the top and saw that Amon and the rest of his group where being repelled away that is until something sliced all the cables of the Equalist's and caused them to crash to the water. Everyone stared to where it came from and saw a man dressed in all grey with black boots, utility belt, gloves, cape, and a cowl with white soulless eyes and pointy ears. The Red hood desperately held onto the cable and looked down "your back?" he whispered as he climbed up the cable fallowing Amon and Daken. "now Batgirl" Batman ordered and from the other side of the arena a red headed girl dressed in purple leather pants and jacket, black cowl that didn't hide her eyes, a mini black and yellow cape clipped to her shoulders and stopped just below her lower back, she had a yellow utility belt with a yellow bat symbol on her chest. She reached in her utility built and pulled out a grappling hook and flung herself towards the arena aiming for Amon however she just missed him by his feet and aimed for the next best thing "OH SHIT" Red hood shouted as he tried to swing out the way but Batgirl tackled him off the cable and both of them plummet down and crashed into the water.

Lao and Korra made it to the arena and watched as they saw this Batgirl and Red hood plummet to the water "dammit how the hell are we supposed to get up there" Korra shouted as she glared up at Amon. Lao looked at her then to Amon and quickly grabbed her by the shoulder "do you trust me?" Lao questioned Korra looked at him and then at Amon and smiled "always darlin" Korra answered without missing a beat. Lao grabbed Korra by her ankle and wrist and started to spin her around getting quicker and faster with every turn and using all of his strength he shot Korra through the air and she soared towards Amon. Lao watched and felt helpless as he watched her go towards Amon "LAO YOU READY?" a voice shouted and Lao turned around to see Lin Bai Fong groggily getting up and leaning against the rail. Lao nodded as he wondered what she meant when he asked if he was ready that is until he felt his body lock up and felt the metal in his body start to lift him off the ground. With all of her strength she forced Lao through the air towards Korra.

As Daken climbed the cable he saw that the Avatar was flying towards Amon and fast. Daken let go of the cable and plummeted head first towards the Avatar *SHINKT* his claws out and ready to kill as he aimed for the Avatar *SHINKT* Daken had the wind knocked out of him as Lao somehow flew past Korra and Lao's claws pierced through Daken's shoulders and his pierced through Lao's chest and shoulder and the two went flying and tumbled on top of the glass arena. Korra saw what just happened and she wanted to stop and help Lao but she knew that he threw her so she can get Amon so she focused back on him however she knew she wasn't going to make it and shot a fireball after him just missing his face by an inch and she plummeted back down. After Lao and Daken rolled around after falling Lao looked up and saw that Korra was falling "KORRA" Lao shouted as he got up and sprinted towards her *SHINKT* "AAAAHHHH" unfortunately Lao was stopped short when he looked over his shoulder and saw the man who looked like him and he plunged his claws into Lao's calf pinning him to the ground. Lao turned around and watched helplessly as he witnessed Korra free fall. Just as he felt all hope was lost he saw Lien soar through the Air and catch her mother just in time and they both landed safely on the roof with him. Lao breath in relief and quickly turned around and growled as he ripped his leg free and the two Wolverines started to fight each other their claws interlocking with each other and sparks flew in the air. Lien and Korra started to head towards Lao until a dozen of Equalist repelled from the war blimps and surrounded them. Mother and daughter got back to back and smirked as they started to take each Equalist out one by one. Lao and Daken traded blow after blow Lao slicing through Daken's chest while Daken ripped through Lao's ACL immobilizing him then Lao sliced through his thigh and Daken forced his claws through Lao's chest and brought him to his knees "now its time for you to die…old man" Daken growled as he raised his other set of claws in the air ready to strike Lao down. Korra looked over her shoulder and saw that Lao was on his knee's and that the other Wolverine was about to deliver the finishing blow "LAO NOOO" Korra shouted as her and Lien forced their way towards Lao but the Equalist proved there where to many and stopped them in their tracks. Lao growled as he tried to regain strength in his legs *SHINKT* Lao starred at Daken's chest wide eyed as he saw a hand burst through his chest and lift Daken off the ground "if anyone is going to kill him…its going to be me" Sabretooth growled as he threw Daken off the roof and him and Lao watched as his body crashed into the ocean below. "why?..." Lao questioned as he attempted to get up "like I said before we're brothers Lao, and im the one who is supposed to kill you" sabretooth answered and looked passed him and saw that Korra and Lien where about to be overpowered "your girl is about to lose the fight" Sabretooth warned and without warning he grabbed Lao and flung him into the sea of Equalists that surrounded Korra and Lien and he began to slice through them one after another as if they were nothing. Lao jumped in the Air and same crashing down and slammed the last Equalist member down to the ground in front of Korra and Lien . Korra starred at Lao and noticed his costume was torn and that his deep cuts where slowly healing but that was just it why was it taking so long Korra thought to herself but shook it off and ran towards Lao and crashed into him and kissed all over his face. Lien stood back and giggled as she watched her parents kiss all over eachother.

Lien leaned over the edge and saw that Dare Devil and the Spider where about to be surrounded and smirked as she leapt off the ledge and crashed on top of one of the Equallist and started to back up the Spider and Dare Devil "who the heck are you little girl" the Spider questioned as he webbed two Equallist to the wall and Dare Devil threw his escrima sticks through the air and knocked out the third member "im the Wolverine's and the Avatar's daughter and you gotta deal with it" Lien answered as she barked and flew through the air and jumped from one member to the other using her claws and the ones on her feet . Dare Devil smiled as he sensed the little girl make quick work of the last remaining members "like mother like daughter I guess" Dare Devil stated as him and the Spider fallowed Lien and helped her take out the last of the Equalist.

Batgirl dragged the Red hood out of the water and tossed his heavy soaked body onto the platform that was underneath the ring. She heaved herself onto the platform and collapsed on her knees and breathed heavily *WHACK* Amon's Lieutenant swung his foot across Batgirl's face and sent her skidding across the platform struggling to get up. "get up you little bitch" the man in grey ordered as he pulled out his escrima sticks and charged them up and started to hit her sides sending painful surge of electricity through her body causing her to scream in pain. Red hood Laid on his back until a scream snapped him back and he shot up and he saw Batgirl collapse "Botan…Botan Gordon" the Red hood whispered and his rage spiked when he saw Amon's Lieutenant kick her across her jaw. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" Red hood shouted as he pulled out his pistols and unleashed a barrage of bullets at him. The Lieutenant ducked under the bullets and glided towards him started to strike the Red hood all over his body causing him to yell in pain but the Red hood ignored the pain and pressed on as he trapped one of the Lieutenants arm and smacked away one of the sticks and started to deliver punch after punch across his face cracking his goggles, the Lieutenant quickly kicked up the Red hood's chest his foot connecting with his jaw and flipped away from him and swiftly ran back to him and whacked the Red hood across his helmet causing him to spin but the Red hood fallowed through the motion and round house kicked Amon's Lieutenant across his face and caused him to flip on his back . the Lieutenant spit out some blood and a tooth and got on his knees "I knew you couldn't be trusted…I warned Amon that you would betray us" the Lieutenant growled as the Red hood stood in front of him and put the barrel of the pistol to the forehead of the Lieutenants "you know…for a second I did belive in your cause…but seeing the way you treated her…you're the monsters" Red hood argued back. The man in grey just laughed as blood started to bleed through his teeth "you just as much as a monster as us…look what you did to that poor firebender today…do you really think you can be any better" The Lieutenant spat "maybe your right…maybe im to far gone to be a hero…but that wont stop me from doing whats right" Red hood said calmly *CLICK* Red hood pulled the trigger and the Lieutenant slightly jumped nut sighed in relief when he realized that the Red hood's pistol was empty. "hmph well that sucks…for you" Red hood stated as he dropped the pistol and quickly unsheathed his serrated blade and plunged it deep into the Lieutenant's throat and held the back of his head as he forced the blade deeper into his throat and turned the blade sideways and sliced through his neck and let him fall and watch as the Lieutenant choke on his blood and slowly bleed out as a pool of blood started to flow out and collect on the floor. Red hood cleaned the blade until he felt a pinch in his back "what the hell…*ZZZZZZZTTT* AAAAAAHHH" Red hood shouted as he was tased and he fell face first. Batgirl slowly limped towards the Red hood and rolled him over "I don't know how I feel about the bad guys saving me" Batgirl said to herself as she got on one knee and pulled off his helmet. Batgirl dropped the helmet and fell to her behind and quickly scooted away as she saw the heavily burned left side of the face she knew very well "Jin…Jin Todd?...oh spirits" Batgirl whispered as she covered her mouth.

After the smoke cleared and the Equalist that were alive were rounded up and arrested thanks to the help with the X-men. Korra and Lao meet everyone outside the arena making sure Lien and everyone else was ok "hey where the hell is Deadpool ? did he run off or something?" Lao questioned but before anyone could answer Toeno stark saw Asami walking towards them very slowly and she stared into her hands clenching tightly to something. Toeno quickly ran towards Asami and saw the look on her face then he saw what she had in her hand and the pain in his face was visible and he closed his eyes and looked away towards the ground. Asami made her way towards Lao, Korra and Lien all the other heroes making room as they saw what she was holding " ?..." Asami started off shaky as she mustered up the strength to continue "your…friend Deadpool….im so sorry but he gave his life to save me and my dad" Asami revealed as she handed Lao the scorched remains of his mask. Lao stared at the mask and took it from Asami and starred at it. Korra placed her hand over her mouth and Lien starred at the mask and tried to get a sniff of his scent but she couldn't get a single trace. Lao kept staring at the mask and shook his head "no…no he cant be…he survives everything..no….NO DAMMIT" Lao shouted as he threw the mask to the floor and paced back and forth. Asami couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started to weep for the fallen hero Toeno by her side placing his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Lao feel to his knees and started to punch the pavement of the road repeatedly, leaving a small crater as he shouted and cursed. Korra ran to his side and feel to her knees beside him rocking him back and forth comforting Lao "he….he brought me Lien…he freed her he gave us our daughter, he helped bring this team together…he…he was my friend" Lao whispered as he clenched his fist fighting back the tears. After every battle after every time he thought it was a win there was always an underlying lose that no one ever saw unless they fought on the front lines. The price for freedom is high and it is selfless men like Deadpool who stand up and pay that price without a second thought because it is people like him who see the bigger picture and say to the face of the enemies there is a price we will not pay and there is a point you will not advance, we must realize that no arsenal or no weapon in the arsenals of the world is so formidable as the will and moral compass of everyday citizens it is a weapon our enemies in today's world do not have it is a weapon that people like Deadpool do have…let that be understood by those who prey upon their neighbors as for the enemies of freedom men and women like Deadpool will remind them that peace is the highest aspiration of the people, we will negotiate for it, sacrifice for it, we will not surrender for it now or ever. Deadpool understood that better than anyone that no price is too high for the freedom and peace for your friends…and loved ones.

Lao kept staring at the ground and felt his tears stream down his cheek and Korra held him tightly and Lien took a knee by her father and held him close "hey can I have that mask?" everyone's head shot up and turned around to see Deadpool wearing a paper bag over his head half his suit blown and burned away but thanks to his healing factor his body was healing. Lien smiled brightly and lunged into Deadpool knocking him down to the ground and hugged him tightly Korra smiled brightly and laughed as she helped Deadpool off the ground and hugged him tightly. Lao slowly rise and turned to see Lao and slowly walked towards him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace and hugged him tightly. "is…is this what it feels like to be loved? Because….it feels a lot like my ribs are breaking" Deadpool quipped. Lao gently pushed Deadpool away and gently laughed "Bub…you damn near gave me a heart attack. How was Lien gonna live without her uncle Deadpool" Lao stated and smiled. Toeno smiled softly and gently looked at Asami who stared in amazement "go say hi to him " Toeno whispered and grinned from ear to ear. Asami blushed and picked up Deadpool's mask that Lao threw to the ground and made her way towards Deadpool "I think this belongs to you" Asami offered slightly blushing and smiling. Asami reached up to take off the paper bag but Deadpool stepped back hesitantly as she reached for his face "Asami…my face…im not the best looking guy as a matter of fact…my face is the equivalent of a flying bison's dump after Taco bell" Deadpool tried to explain but Asami crossed her arms and frowned at Deadpool. It doesn't matter how you look to me but its whats inside you that I care about Deadpool. The man who risked his life for me and my father without a second thought that's the man I want to see" Asami stated softly. Deadpool reluctantly took off the paper bag to reveal his heavily scarred face. Asami was a bit taken back from his face just for a second but once she got a good look at his face structure it wasn't as bad. Asami reached up and cupped Deadpool's face "so…does my hero have a name?" Asami questioned as she got closer. Deadpool smiled softly "Wan…Wan Wilson" Deadpool answered. Asami smiled and tiptoed to kiss Deadpool passionately on the lips "thank you Wan Wilson. Ill never forget what you did for me" Asami whispered as she helped him put on his mask.

(next few days)

Lao and Korra sat in the table in the kitchen on Air temple island and ate their breakfast and Lien was in the back yard playing with her pup until they heard a knock on the front door. Lao and Korra looked at each other "were we expecting anyone today?" Korra questioned . Lao stood up and made his way to the door "Maybe its Deadpool talking about how he kissed Asami again for the thousandth time" Lao joked as he opened the door to see a red headed girl in a purple leather jacket "umm can I help you?" Lao questioned "yeah its me…I was the girl in all purple who soared through the sky and missed Amon just by an inch" the girl explained "oh yeah your Batgirl…what can I do for you?" Lao asked not letting his guard down. "its better that I show you. " The girl explained as she guided Lao and Korra followed Lao. The girl lead both of them to a Satomobile and opened the back door and dragged out a nineteen year old and threw him to the ground causing him to groan. He had the same gear on as the Red hood from that night the Equalist attacked. He had a burned scar that ran from his left eye to his ear and a little bit up to his head his hair was short but messy then the Red Helmet rolled out of the Car. "my name is Botan Gordon, and this is Jin Todd…he was Robin… I was wondering if you had an extra room for me and him to stay in so I can keep a close eye on him" Botan questioned as she starred at Lao and Korra waiting for their answer.


End file.
